


Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

by foreverzurena258



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverzurena258/pseuds/foreverzurena258
Summary: Macarena and Saray are free, whilst Zulema and Rizos are still in prison. Despite trying to supress the feeling, life outside without the two is meaningless. They need eachother more than they ever thought they would. Macarena and Saray plan an escape, and for life after that, even though emotions and adrenaline seem to rule over their hot, messy lives out of prison.
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/Macarena Ferreiro
Comments: 129
Kudos: 169





	1. Can't Get You out Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> First zurena fan fic I've written. I'm not a writer, but I hope this can lighten up your mood at any time during the day. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1- Can’t Get You Out Of My Mind

Saray was sitting quietly on her sofa, thoughts pondering in her mind. She had everything she’s always dreamed of- or so she thought. A beautiful girlfriend that was just as crazy about her as she was, and a healthy and troublesome daughter in Estrella; who, in spite of all of Sole’s prayers, turned out to be just like her mother…

  
It had been a year since she left jail, and despite swearing to herself to close that chapter of her life and leave it behind, she couldn’t stop thinking about it; her Zule, the scorpion- they had been through almost everything together, good and bad, but she felt an undeniable loyalty for the brunette, and no matter how hard she tried, she would never stop loving that woman. She thought about Rizos….ah, la Rizos, her former lover. She would kill for her, even until now. She was still in jail, like Zulema was, and it pained her to think about them being separated like this. The gitana had indeed got her freedom back, but lost some of the most important people in her life. And that got her thinking; and, knowing her, impulses took over in an instant- she was never the best at thinking before acting anyways.

  
As the adrenaline started rushing through her blood, she thought of the only person who might be crazy enough to help her- even though they would be risking going back to prison. La Rubia. She always wondered where she had ended up after serving her sentence... luckily, they left prison together after both being on their best behaviour, and, before going their separate ways, gave each other their phone numbers. She swore to herself that it was the last time she’d seen that face and those beautiful green eyes. But now, she needed her more than ever.

  
Maca- “Hola?”  
Saray- “Mi Rubita? Hahaha you’re alive?”  
Maca- “Joder Saray! I told you not to call me unless it’s an emergency!”  
Saray- “Well maybe it is…”  
Maca- “Que pasa?!”  
Saray- “ I’ve been thinking Maca…you and me out here, free, living our best lives, doing whatever we want whenever we want…”  
Maca- “ Saray get to the fucking point!”  
Saray- “Alright, listen, I need your help.”  
Maca- “With what?”  
Saray- “We have to get Zule and Rizos out of jail.”  
Maca- “You’re kidding me right? We can’t risk going back to jail Saray! I swore to myself to leave the past behind-“  
Saray- “Don’t you think I know that? You think it’s not hard for me? As good as this free life is, both of us can’t deny that something is missing from our lives..”  
Maca- “I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”  
Saray- “Maca por favor! Look, at least let me explain myself! Let’s meet at a discrete coffee place, and talk about it face to face because let’s admit…we can’t ignore our destinies anymore, we can’t ignore the fact that the perfect life is not made for us…I’ve missed that feeling so much joder! I’ve even missed you a little Rubita!”  
Maca- “Now you’re just bullshitting..”  
Saray- “Listen to me, tomorrow, 9.30, Café Central. Are you in?”  
Maca- “I guess I have no choice do I.. you won’t leave me alone-  
Saray- “That’s right! See you tomorrow Rubia!”

  
As she hung up the phone, Macarena’s head was flushed with thoughts. As much as she tried to suppress the feeling, god had she missed Saray’s voice. She admired the gitana’s loyalty and blind love, whilst simultaneously being so brave, more so than herself. At least Saray had the courage to admit she missed her ‘friends’. She missed Rizos’ corny jokes and failed attempts at trying to seduce her, and Saray’s annoyingly loud laugh…..and Zulema. Their battles against eachother. Their final battle against Sandoval…the adrenaline rush. Saray had a point. She didn’t like this life, she didn’t feel free at all. Her daily 9-5 job was not getting her anywhere. She had no money, nor motivation to continue with her current life. She missed her clenched fists hitting a jaw, her mind thinking of a way out when she finds herself in a difficult situation. She was ready to rekindle her past memories. And deep down, she hoped for a way to feel like that forever.

  
As she went outside her shabby home to light up a cigarette, she thought of her final week in jail. The four of them together. Like it was back then. Like it always should be. After the riot and Sandoval’s death, Maca had grown closer to Saray and Rizos…and even fonder of Zulema. Just thinking about her brings a shiver down her spine, yet a simultaneous sigh of relief. The scorpion was a complicated person, yet the more time that went by, the more she was accustoming herself to the brunette. She felt like Zulema was the only person that understood her, given how complex and messed up she had become. Life in jail had shaped her character in more ways then one, making her a real motherfucker. Despite all this, she felt at ease with Zulema, and felt like, maybe, just maybe, they would make a great team one day.

  
She recalls her encounters with the woman. After years of knowing eachother, she looked at Zulema in a different way than she used to. From a cold blooded, manipulative and narcissistic murderer, to a person that comes from a troubled past ever since she was a child, that did everything in her power to survive. And, dare she say, an attractive person. Zulema was definitely easy on the eyes. Her straight, short charcoal black hair moving down until her chiseled jawline was a sight to behold, and the eyes that once moved her insides with fear, were now the eyes she would stare at for comfort, lustfully. The smirk that she once never understood now served as a challenging and sly smirk for Macarena, who started to see Zulema in a brighter light. After all, it wasn’t the first time they had a special encounter, just the two of them…

  
_After Sandoval’s death, the prisoners had ample reasons to celebrate, even though they knew this wouldn’t last long. They had all gathered together to watch Sole for the final time, as they paid their respects. However, at that time, Macarena couldn’t stop thinking about one person; Zulema. She turned around to search for the woman, and when their eyes met, the brunette gave her a cheeky smile. The blonde returned the favour. She felt victorious. She felt victorious WITH Zulema. Her thoughts were interrupted by the police, who took the four prisoners who started the riot to solitary confinement. Macarena noticed that the cell next to her was occupied by Zulema. It was infact the brunette that broke the ice-_

  
_Zule- “Ah rubita, what the fuck have you come back here for?”_   
_Maca- “Well,….whatever it was for, it was worth it no?”_   
_Zule- “I suppose… but you still haven’t answered my question.”_   
_Maca- “I had to pay my respects to Sole….and hearing the riot felt like I was backstabbing you all. It was an impulsive decision, yes. But I definitely don’t regret it for one bit.”_   
_Zule- “Ha! Bueno, I guess you want a thank you from me don’t you rubia?”_   
_Maca- “Not at all. It felt right. Well, I owed you one anyway, you did take me out of the washing machine.”_   
_Zule- “Well, I guess I saw the future and knew you’d come back._   
_Maca- “I don’t think you’ll ever tell me why you did it no?”_   
_Zule- “Bingo!”_   
_Maca-“ That’s fine, for now. You’ll have to explain sooner rather than later.”_   
_Zulema chuckles, knowing she will never be able to explain her reasoning behind her impulsive action that day. What was it anyways that made her save the blonde? Why did she feel like her heart was being pierced by a long, thick, metal rod, as she cried helplessly over Macarena’s lifeless body? Why did the sight of the blonde’s dying body hurt that much?_   
_Maca- “Deep in your thoughts?” the blonde asked. Zulema noticed that the blonde had moved closer to the vent, close enough to see her face. The soft green eyes met the darker eyes of Zulema. The brunette smiled and got close to the vent until she was as close as it could get. She took her time to analyse the blonde’s face. She wasn’t joking when she told the blonde she was growing fond of her a couple years back. She had stabbed her in the back a few times, but the harm was mutual._   
_Zule- “ Remember when I told you I had started to like you, just before you stuck a needle in my neck?”_   
_Macarena was taken aback by this comment. She was not expecting this at all, but managed to stutter a “Yes…”_   
_Zule- “Well, that hurt Rubita” she chuckled. “But it wasn’t the first time I opened up just a little, and they stabbed me in the back.”_   
_Maca- “Well it’s different this time Zule… I could have been somewhere far away from here by now. Yet here I am, in prison, in isolation, looking into your eyes through a vent. Well, I guess since we’re opening up a bit, I have to admit coming back for you with a gun in my hand was the best decision I’ve ever made. You deserve a second chance Zulema”_   
_Zule- “Well that ship sailed long ago. People like me don’t deserve second chances. Especially when you’re responsible for the death of your own daughter..”_   
_Macarena put her hands on the lines of the vent. “In all honesty, yes, maybe you are slightly to blame for that, but were you the one who threw her out of the helicopter?”_   
_Zulema laid her head down to her chest below, as if she had been defeated. Her mascara run all the way down both sides of her cheek, a parallelistic sight with what she was feeling._   
_Zule- “Remember when I told you I’ve always had nothing to lose? Fatima was the only thing I had to lose, and now she’s gone forever.”_

_Before she finished her sentence, tears came rushing down her face. Macarena had this overwhelming feeling of sympathy. All she wanted to do was hold her and comfort her. Give her affection. But she couldn’t do it with a brick wall separating them._

  
_Macarena started throbbing in pain, and with a stroke of luck, it was Palacios that approached her cell door. As he opened the door, in one swift movement, Macarena held Palacios’ neck against the wall._   
_“I don’t want to hurt you, I just need your keys.”_

  
_Palacios- “Macarena, please, you know I can’t do that!”_   
_Maca- “Palacios I need to see Zulema right now!”_   
_Palacios sighed as he reached out for his pocket, handing Macarena the keys. “I don’t know how long you have before they notice. Setting you free would bring me into so much trouble, Maca I would lose my job! Are you sure you want to go see Zulema?”_   
_Maca- “Yes. Alone. I need a moment with her. Please”_

  
_Palacios moves out of her way as Macarena opens the door to Zulema’s cell. The brunette is startled at the creaking sound of her cell door opening, even more so when she sees la rubia. Her rubia. Macarena rushes to hug Zulema, who at first tries to shrug off this act of affection, before being overwhelmed by how comforted and safe she felt in Macarena’s arms. The blonde ends her hug and faces the brunette. She softly and gently wipes the tears off of Zulema’s face and looks straight into her eyes. The pain she was feeling was unexplainable. She was broken._

  
_Zulema decides to break off the eye contact. “Why did you do that for me?”_

  
_Maca smiles but says nothing. She gets up and goes behind the brunette’s body, resting her back against the wall. She drags Zulema towards her, helping the brunette rest the back of her head against her chest. Zulema tries to shrug it off, but knowingly, without enough power. At that moment, there was a mental turmoil of whether she should reject the affection the blonde was giving her, or give in for just a moment, just because it felt so right._   
_As she rests her head on Macarena’s chest, she instantly felt better. It was something she hadn’t felt before. It felt so strange but so right. Maca was gently caressing her hair with one hand, before she moved down to caress her hands._

  
_Maca- “You’re not alone in this…. And no matter how many times you try and push me away, I don’t think my heart will allow me to ever leave you alone.”_   
_Zulema’s eyes change into a darker colour as she distances herself away from Macarena._   
_Zule- “I don’t need your pity! Besides, everything I touch dies…”_   
_Maca- “Well if that’s the case, I’m just as fucked up as you! We’ve both lost so much in our lives, and I cannot imagine the pain you’re going through. But Zule, you’re the strongest person I know. Without a shadow of a doubt. And, well, the only way you’ll feel better in a situation like this is to let go. Let that wall down. Free yourself from the shackles that you’ve been forced to build. It’s okay to feel human for once!”_

_Macarena quickly grabs hold of the brunette’s hand, and forcibly pulls her back._

  
_“And yes, you’re right. You don’t need my pity. But showing sadness is being brave. Zulema, don’t suppress that feeling anymore. Don’t run away from what you’re feeling. Emotions are a sign of our desires, and before they’re fulfilled, you will never stop feeling them!”._

  
_Macarena loosens her grip on Zulema, but the brunette re-establishes it. She grabs the blonde’s neck and pushes her to the wall. The grip on her neck is quite strong, strong enough to leave finger-marks. For a few seconds, the brunette looks deep into the blonde’s eyes before lessening the distance between the two. Her big brown eyes seductively look down at the blonde’s lips, longing for a taste. It was a matter of seconds before their lips crashed together. It was a hungry kiss, with their tongues exploring every inch of the other’s mouth. Zulema loosened the grip on Macarena’s neck, but ensured it was strong and dominant enough for her to remain in control. The blonde pulled the brunette closer to her through her waist, and with each move, they both seemed to synchronize. They were close enough the feel the heat of each other’s rapid breaths, hungry for more. Zulema proceeds to take the blonde’s shirt off and moves her mouth down to her neck and chest. She unclips her bra and goes down even further, kissing, sucking, licking and gently biting every inch of skin. Macarena moans as the brunette reaches her clit and rubs it, hitting the right spot. The brunette removes the blonde’s pants and spreads the blonde’s legs for better access. The blonde didn’t complain once. Macarena couldn’t take it anymore- she was overwhelmed by pleasure and couldn’t help herself as she blurted out-_

_“Zuleeemaa…ddddon’t stop..”_

  
_The latter spurred Zulema on to slide two fingers in, and it didn’t take too long for the blonde to cum. They were both a hot mess; sweaty and breathing heavily, their bodies intertwined. As the blonde lets out a gasp, Zulema slides her fingers out, and takes her time to lick her fingers whilst maintaining eye contact. Macarena, at that point, was really turned on, and was definitely in the mood to return the favour. She slowly but passionately starts kissing Zulema, biting her lip and deepening the kiss. She proceeds to take Zulema’s shirt off, but is stopped in her tracks.._

  
_Zule- “What are you doing?”_

  
_Macarena is startled at this, but quickly realises that she’s hit a painful spot. She puts her hands down to meet the brunette’s, and finds her eyes. Dark brown eyes, full of pain from her dark past. She knew she had to stop._

  
_“I’ll be here, whenever you feel ready. Don’t worry. Zule….if you ever want to talk about it-_   
_Zule- “Talk about it? Huh, I’m not much of a talker. Besides, I don’t feel like going back to my past. Thinking about it makes me sick to the stomach.”_   
_Maca- “Well I’m here. With you. And I’m not leaving your side. Of course it will take time, I understand that much. But, well, I’m not stopping, not until you start bossing me around again.”_

_Zulema smirks at this comment, and leaves a slight peck on the blonde’s lips, slowly realising what had just happened. She couldn’t figure out whether she wanted to push the blonde away from her, or grasp her hard, so she could stay by her side forever. She was overwhelmed with emotions she’d never felt. She made a pact with herself that day; she was going to let the blonde in, little by little, because, damn it felt good to be loved again._

Macarena’s attention shifts back to reality, as she finishes her cigarette, before attempting to sleep. However, the only thing that clouded her mind was that beautiful face- with glowing light skin, large bulgy black Egyptian eyes, dark hair that always seemed to be perfectly set and the sarcastic smile. She stood there smiling to herself, like an idiot, before unconsciously falling asleep, ready to do whatever it takes for herself and Saray to take their two friends out of jail.


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena explains her plan to Saray, as they prepare to get Zulema and Rizos out of jail. Macarena visits Zulema in an attempt to get her to trust her, and her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. The next will be focused on the escape, and we'll get to see if everything runs smoothly for the group. Enjoy x

Chapter 2

Macarena kept looking outside her window, almost like she was waiting for the sun to creep up. She anxiously checks her phone, only to find out it’s still 4 AM. She had managed to get a decent 4 hour-long sleep, which was definitely more than she had managed these last few months. Being in jail fucks you up; physically, sure, but it takes a massive toll on you mentally. She may be out of jail, but jail is still inside her; the morning siren, sleepless nights… the bad things related to jail were still within reach. Unfortunately, the good things in jail were far, at the moment, but not for long…

Macarena makes herself a coffee and goes outside to the patio to smoke her daily morning cigarette, deep into her thoughts. She had planned an escape from prison so many times in her head. She had wanted to do this ever since she got out of jail. Saray’s call was the final straw to put her plan into action. It was about to get really messy, but she was full of confidence; the only obstacle she could see at that moment in time was getting the others to trust her and follow the plan perfectly. Only then, could she be sure that her plan would succeed.

Saray entered the coffee shop, late as usual, and it didn’t take long for her to make eye contact with the blonde’s large green eyes. She hastily ran up to the blonde and squeezed her until she was nearly out of breath. Seeing her in person nearly made her tear up. She often doubted the blonde, but when times got tough, she was always there for her, and sometimes regrets giving her such a hard time.

Saray- “Rubiaaaa!!!”

Macarena- “Saray you’re making a scene! What part of the word ‘discrete’ don’t you understand?”

Saray- “It’s been a year since you’ve seen me and that’s the first thing that comes out of your mouth? Puta Rubia!”

Macarena chuckles as she gives in to Saray’s warm embrace. The hug felt genuine and was one that she had been longing for for quite a while.

They took a seat at the very back of the cafeteria, ensuring that no one was around. Macarena takes a good look around, ensuring that the conversation was only being heard between the two of them. As soon as the waitress leaves them, they stare at each other intensely, before the blonde breaks the ice.

Maca-“Saray, pay attention so I won’t have to repeat this twice. Over the phone you sounded almost as if you were ready to do just about anything to get them out of there. Is that correct?”

Saray- “Si, claro. It’s about time we took the law into our hands.”

Macarena- “Muy bien. Vale, the first thing we have to do is buy some weapons; nothing extravagant, don’t get your hopes up. It will be important to protect ourselves during and after the escape. The police will be on our tails, and they won’t stop until they’ve found us. I can get them in about 2 days from the black market, 3 days max. I will also be buying tranquilizer darts and protective gas masks…

Saray- “Tranquilizer darts? You’re such a pussy Rubia! We can test out those guns on those motherfuckers!

Macarena- “You see, I knew this would happen. We’re going to avoid getting into more trouble by using those darts. They will be enough for us to get in and get out just in time.”

Saray- “Wait a minute….you’re telling me we’re going inside? Me and you? To do what? Rekindle our memories?”

Macarena- “Very funny. But no. The tranquilizer darts will only take out the 2 police guarding the entrance, and the other 3 that are at the front desk. That gives us enough time to access the prison vents and fill them with narcotic gas. The police will be out in practically no time!”

Saray- “Well that’s great and all, but we’ll have to carry two sleeping beauties on our shoulders and I’m really not up for that.”

Macarena-“But that’s where you’re wrong. That’s where their part comes in. The night before the escape, when the lights are out, we will detach the four tiles nearest to the edge of the yard, the ones Zulema usually sits on. All they have to do, at about 5 in the afternoon, whilst everyone is going back inside, is get into the gap that we’d have made, under those tiles. It will be large enough for them to fit in, and them staying in the yard also prevents them from inhaling the narcotic gas-”

Saray- “Maca this is absolutely crazy, I-“

Maca- “Let me finish joder! When the doors leading to the yard close, Zule and Rizos have to quickly block those doors; they can use the basketball stand, tables… anything. And then, all they have to do is wait for me and you, and all 4 of us leave together in a helicopter, that will take us straight to France. From there, we will drive all the way up to the Swiss mountains, changing cars as we move.

Saray- “Surely we will need help from someone in all this, with the helicopter and cars, for sure...”

Macarena- “Well, I’m not as close as I was with my brother, but he did mention an abandoned property that some old man had before he died. Full of all the cars that you could possibly imagine; he’d help us distribute the cars accordingly. As for the helicopter, don’t worry, I know a guy that would keep his mouth sealed for a hefty sum of money.”

Saray- “Another thing. Were did you get all this money from?”

Macarena- “Luckily, my parents had quite a bit of money saved up. And well, I have been spending an entire year working my ass off in a laundry establishment. It won’t hurt me too much financially, don’t worry.”

Saray- “Maca, your plan is all well and good, but what happens after we get to Switzerland?”

Macarena-“We’ll have to see from there. We will be living in a caravan- always ready to get moving in case the police are onto us. It’s a very discrete village, no one will find us. And if they do, the caravans are very well equipped with anything we need; not to mention, they’re absolutely rapid.”

Saray’s eyes start to light up, and she rubs her hands in anticipation. She closes her eyes as she tries to imagine herself waking up to the Swiss scenery, surrounded by the people she loves. That’s when it hits her.

Saray- “Mi Estrellita! My wife! How long will it be before I get to see them?”

Macarena- “Don’t worry, I will do most of the outside work myself, to avoid exposing you. Of course ,the police will be hunting down Zulema and Rizos, but they cant know that it was me and you that helped get them out. That way, the only person that could be accused of an accomplice to the escape would be me.”

Saray- “Maca-“

Maca- “Saray, you have a family; a daughter and a wife, that you’ve been yearning for your entire life. Don’t throw all that away. Besides, I have nothing to lose.

Saray fell silent, and felt the urge to put her hand over Macarena’s. The rubia really cared about all of them, otherwise, she wouldn’t be doing all this. Is there a possible ulterior motive? Her answer was just around the corner

Macarena-“ When we arrive in Switzerland, you will take several trains to reach home. Well, you and Rizos. You both have families to get back to. Just don’t board the same trains, don’t leave a trace of evidence that may suggest you had anything to do with this.”

Saray- “And Zulema?”

Macarena grinned. Her staying alone in a caravan with Zulema Zahir. Many years ago, she thought of it as straight road towards suicide; a definite health hazard. But after all they’ve been through, especially the last few weeks they spent together in Cruz del Norte, she deep down hoped Zulema would not run away from her, nor from her feelings.

Maca- “Zulema will have all the time she needs to decide what she wants to do.”

Saray noticed how the blonde’s eyes had went from being adrenaline-rushed, large and concentrated on the plan, to suddenly being warm and soft, when thinking and speaking about Zulema. Something had definitely happened between the two. And she was dying to find out.

Maca- “Right, the first thing we have to is request a visit with Zulema and Rizos. I will narrate the plan to Zulema, and you will narrate the plan to Rizos. Tranquila, I will repeat the plan so many times that it will be the only thing you ever dream of. Got it?”

Saray- “Vale, vale. I think it’s a great plan, but, I swear if anyone lays a finger on us I will make it raaaaaain bullets Maca. A la loco!”

Maca- “Well, obviously, _should_ the plan go wrong, we’ll have to take that diversion. We’ll do some shooting practice, because, we might not need it now, but I’m pretty sure we’ll need it at some point in time.”

They finished their coffees and spoke about their lives outside of prison. Saray had plenty to say about her wife and Estrella, and all the crazy things they’ve done together. Macarena couldn’t help but feel jealous; she envied Saray, who had a family; someone to go home to, someone to love. The blonde had lost everything she loved, this being the fault of the only person in the world that was capable of making her feel loved again. A pure love-hate relationship. The only person that could turn her boring house into a home. As complicated as life must have got for the Scorpion, the blonde was still going to bet on her. She hoped the feelings she experienced about a year prior were still as significant to Zulema as they were for her.

-

Zulema laid on her cell bed, looking at the base of the bunk bed above her, legs crossed. Saray had visited her a couple of times, and wrote to her as well. However, it had been nearly a year- a full year-since she saw Macarena. Not a single letter. No visits. Nothing. Everything she had told her that night when they were in isolation was all bullshit. She kicked the base of the bed in frustration, and held her head between her hands. She felt her blood boil. Why did she let herself believe that the blonde would ever come back for her? She felt so stupid to believe in love. She felt the weakest she’s ever felt. The first few months, she waited with great anticipation, for a call, a letter-something, from the blonde. After 5 months, she lost the little hope she had, and has been miserable since then. She would typically get over something like this, and move on; after all, she was a master at that. But she hated herself for not moving on from this; it felt different this time. Looks like she was wrong.

“Zulema, let’s go, you have a visitor.”

Hearing those words made her heart skip a beat. Could it really be her? She quickly made her way to the visiting room, not sure whether to feel excited or angry. That’s when she saw her- La Rubia. She looked stunning. With her soft green eyes, her long blonde beach wave locks and that damned smile. They had a lot to discuss.

Zulema slowly approached the blonde, taking her time to scan the blonde. Her anger was now replaced with disappointment. She felt so betrayed.

Zulema- “What the fuck do you want?”

Maca- “Well hello to you too!... You look beautiful.”

Zulema shrugs her shoulders. Those words pierced her soul. And Macarena knew she had to explain herself quickly, before Zulema exploded with anger.

Maca-“Listen, let me explain myself. You might think that I spent all year enjoying myself out there, not once thinking of you, but no, that’s definitely not the case. I spent the entire year planning how to get you out of here. Of course, I needed some time; I had absolutely no money so I had to go to work; well, it doesn’t pay much, but I had to work overtime until I got enough money. And with a little help from my father’s savings, here I am. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you. The letters are read by the officers and the calls are tapped. I had to remain discrete, otherwise, we’d all go to jail-

Zule- “I don’t think you understand. An entire year Maca. Not hearing your voice, not seeing your face. I don’t think you felt the pain I felt during this whole time.”

Maca- “You’re so wrong Zulema! I distanced myself to protect you! No one can know that we’re on good terms… besides, contacting you has become harder than ever with all the security around the place.”

As she finished her sentence, Zulema looked away, to avoid looking into Macarena’s eyes. She was about to break down when Macarena held her hand and sighed.

Maca- “Do you really think that a day passed without me thinking of you? And of those eyes, those lips, your touch. Not a day. Everything I did brought me back here, to you, like it always has. Because that’s my destiny; to be with you. Life without you has been so pointless Zule; I slept every night, on my own, wishing you were there next to me. And guess what? It never got better. Until now.”

Zulema let out a long sigh, feeling relieved but wanting to give Macarena a hard time for leaving her hanging, because she’s _that bitch_.

Zulema- “Well the fact remains that you left me hanging for a whole year, you sure as hell have a lot of ground to make up.”

Maca- “Yes I know, and I apologize for it all. I’m getting you out of here, and I need you to trust me.”

Zulema let out a loud laugh. “Rubia, come on. You getting me out? You don’t have any experience in this, how am I supposed to trust you?”

Maca- “Because I’ve taken all my time and money into planning this. Just hear me out, please.”

The blonde explained her plan to the brunette, not missing a single detail. Zulema thought it was too soft and non-violent for her, but, other than that, she couldn’t help but feel pretty impressed by the plan. It was a stroke of genius. She didn’t like the fact that Rizos was going out with them, knowing her romantic past with Macarena, but she liked the part where it was going to be just the two of them in a caravan. But Zulema was always hard to get.

Zulema- “And what makes you think I want to stay in that caravan with you?”

Maca- “Well that’s for you to decide. It would be a real shame to leave me alone in that caravan. It does have a cosy double bed; you might want to make use of that.”

Zulema smiles at the idea of being free, in the Swiss mountains, with Macarena. For the first time in her life, she saw herself growing old with someone. Her chest felt warm again for the first time, after a year. She brought her face close to the blonde’s, staring deeply into her eyes, wanting nothing but to kiss her. She puts her pointer finger under Macarena’s chin, and raises it slightly.

Zulema- “Well, I guess I’m in. I have nothing better to do anyways. But don’t even try to flirt with me; getting me back on your side will be a living hell.”- she whispers, her hot breath brushing against Macarena’s face.

Macarena smiles at those words, taking her time to stare at the gorgeous brunette. Boy had she missed her and her feisty attitude. It’s what made Zulema so desirable.

Zulema stood up from her chair, and was about to be escorted back into her cell before a voice stopped her.

“Zulema?”

She looks back at the blonde, who wanted nothing but to rush towards her and hold her tight. But she couldn’t. She had to refrain herself. No one must suspect a thing.

“Take care of yourself.”

Zulema smiles as the blonde mouths the words ‘Te quiero’ to the brunette. She goes back into her cell, knowing that Macarena’s eyes were on her the whole time. It wasn’t her plan, which made her anxious, but something inside told her to trust the blonde. Ever since that night with Macarena, she had let down her walls slowly, but surely. But only with her; she was a bitch to everyone else, especially those that dared challenge her. She was excited for the future. She finally felt alive again.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters, feel free to comment down below on what I could improve :) thanks for reading!


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived for Macarena and Sary to get Zulema and Rizos out of jail. But will it be as straightforward as they thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3-

The sun was creeping up but she was already awake. The blonde had been up all night; overthinking, and rightfully so. No matter how long she had taken to plan out the escape to perfection, she knew well enough, that things could go downhill at any time. But just the thought of herself and Zulema waking up in the same bed, overlooking the Swiss mountains and lakes was enough to shake those negative thoughts away. She finished her coffee and cigarette, and waited for Saray to show up.

Saray was always a care-free person. She worried about things at that moment in time, and not a second before. That’s why, she had a great night sleep, a loaded breakfast, and slowly made her way to the car, blasting the music and singing along to it. Not a single negative thought in her mind.

Macarena was feeling far more confident than earlier. Everything was set and ready to go. The tranquilizer darts, guns and ammo, gas cylinders, masks…everything. She had called Manuel earlier, the guy in charge of the helicopter, who seemed to be ready to do just about anything for the blonde. Well, he was head over heels in love with her, but the blonde was looking for nothing more than sex; and, as much as she tried to deny it, she thought of Zulema throughout the whole night.  
-  
Two nights earlier, the blonde and the gitana had made their way to Cruz Del Norte, when the lights were out. They made sure to avoid the night lights, and started digging the two holes, ensuring not to make a sound, or they’d be screwed. But well, with a partner like Saray, this was impossible.

Maca- “Saray have you never dug a whole in your life? What the fuck is this?”  
Saray- “What do you mean? What’s wrong with it? Excuse me if my precision isn’t as perfect as yours Rubia!”  
Maca- “Ok, listen, all I’m asking for is for you to dig straight, and keep going down along the length of the tile! So tell me, why the fuck am I seeing a circle!”  
Saray-“Hey don’t yell at me hija de puta! I’m trying joder! You seem to have got it figured out, have you dug up holes to hide your dead victims before?”  
Macarena froze at the words coming out of Saray’s mouth. She stared at Saray, and in a split second, reached for her shirt collar and brought her to the ground.  
Maca- “Shut the fuck up and continue digging, or I swear, I’ll put you in one of these holes.”  
She loosened her grip before eventually letting her go. Saray knew she’d hit a nerve. She couldn’t help but wonder what the blonde had been doing whilst outside of jail. For once, she decided to put her head down and not say anything. She was scared of the answer that might come out of her mouth.  
After successfully digging the holes, Macarena drove Saray home. The gitana was silent the entire time, which made the blonde anxious. She knew Saray was never like this.  
Maca-“Ok, I apologize. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. Forgive me.”  
Saray-“It’s fine.”  
Nothing else. Normally, Saray would blast Macarena’s radio all the way to full volume, and make sure to wake up any sleeping neighbours. And the blonde knew the reason.  
Maca- “It only happened once. A man tried to take advantage of me and I had to shoot. I swear it was in self-defense.”  
Saray looked up towards her.  
Saray-“Maca, never in a million years would I have guessed that the fragile woman that walked into jail years ago would be burying bodies and ordering me around all day.”  
They both laughed at the same time, the tension in the air vanishing.  
Saray- “And even more so, I would have never imagined myself understanding and agreeing with you. Rubia, I don’t know what kind of relationship we have; but for me, you are a friend for life. I wouldn’t want anything bad happen to you.”

The blonde felt extremely touched by Saray’s words. She smiled and made sure to give the gypsy and long, affectionate hug when she arrived home. They had both come a long way, facing many obstacles, but all that had brought them to the present day. As friends.   
-  
Roman had just called, confirming the trail of cars he left ready in Toulouse, and Lyon. The caravan was also waiting for them in the Mont Blanc region. Finally, for the first time that year, she felt hope. Hope that her friends could be freed. That she would no longer feel empty; that the hole left inside her could be re-filled by Zulema. But she knew well enough that in that moment, she was simply making assumptions. She knew well enough that everything could come towering down at any moment in time.  
-  
Zulema was alone in her cell, mentally preparing herself for the escape. She knew she had to do her part to perfection. With a bit of luck, the day before, when no one was looking, she had taken a good look at the tiles that were supposed to be loose, and the work was perfectly executed. She wasn’t worried herself; what worried her was she was escaping with Rizos; she had to give her a piece of her mind first, surely.   
When Rizos entered the cell, Zulema stood up and approached her, whilst whispering;

Zulema- “Listen, I hope this isn’t one fun game for you. This is very serious. You better not fuck it up because don’t expect me to wait for you.”  
Rizos-“Zulema, I’m not a child. I know what this means for us. Besides, I know you don’t care about other people. You’re quite the master at that, as recent events have proven.”

Zulema’s eyes, like a reptile, darkened and got significantly larger. She swung her arm towards Rizos, leaving her throbbing on the floor. She sat on top of her, holding her neck tightly.

Zulema- “Oh Kabila, that’s a really low blow, even for you. Getting my daughter into this now are we?”  
Rizos removed Zulema’s grip, enough to mutter a few words.   
Rizos- “I told her you loved her. That’s what I thought. But what kind of mother barely acknowledges the existence of her daughter, after not seeing her for all those years?”

Zulema felt a tear going down her left eye. A lump was developing in her throat. She couldn’t hold it in for much longer. But she had to keep her guard. She let go of Rizos and moved back onto her bed, without uttering a single word.  
Kabila immediately felt guilty at what she just said. What she said was unasked for. She made her way towards Zulema’s bed.

“Lo siento. Really. Zulema, the truth is, your daughter loved you, and you, with your strange showings, loved her back. Because you may be a scorpion, but you’re a mother above that.”

Zulema stood there, looking at the ceiling, seemingly unmoved by the other woman’s words. In reality, there was nothing that hurt her more than talking about her daughter.

“She told me so much about you, you know. How you used to sing her to sleep with an Arab song. Zulema, you’ve made so many sacrifices for your daughter, to protect her. I may not agree with you and all your actions, especially those regarding your daughter, but there’s no denying that you loved her. But I do have a question; why didn’t you visit her all those years?”

Zulema stands up and lights a cigarette, inhaling it all the way in. 

“Of course I loved her. She was my reason for living. The reason I wake up every morning. Wondering where she’s been, what she’s doing, if she’s in danger or not. Of course I loved her. More than I’ve loved anyone else. You think I wasn’t dying to see her? She was taken away from me the minute I gave birth. My mother never thought I was a good person, let alone trust me enough to raise a child. She never understood how unconditional a mother’s love for her child is.”

Rizos looked at Zulema softly. She felt sorry for her, but knew Zulema well enough to not show her pity. That would be the worst thing to do. That’s why she decided to change the subject. 

“I can’t wait to get out, you know. Feel the fresh air against my skin, see my family again, see mi Rubita again. Oh how I’ve missed her. What about you…what are you doing when you get out of here?”

Zulema lets out a sarcastic chuckle at this comment.

Zulema- “How long will it take for you to realise that Maca is over you? She doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore. Well, not romantically anyways.”  
Rizos- “Ha! And who are you to comment on our relationship?”

Zulema has a final drag of her cigarette before putting it out.

“Well, because I’m the final person she fucked in here.”

Rizos let out a laugh. “You and Maca? I don’t believe you for a second.”  
Zulema- “Then how do I know about the birthmark she has on her left ass cheek, idiot?”

Kabila fumes at this comment. She refused to believe the scorpion, even though the blonde did have that birthmark. 

Rizos- “I will never stop fighting for Macarena! I will need to hear it from her, because I don’t believe a fucking word that comes out of your mouth!”

Rizos stormed out of the cell, leaving Zulema alone. Zulema almost regretted telling Rizos about her relationship with Macarena, but she had to claim what was hers. She could not lose her, not this time.   
-  
Macarena and Saray parked a few streets away from Cruz Del Norte. They were dressed in black, the blonde with a black wig, and the gitana with a blonde wig. Saray couldn’t help but laugh each time she saw Macarena with dark hair, and had to be stopped by Macarena a few times. She loved Saray to bits, but sometimes she wanted to choke her to death. But well, Saray’s craziness was what made her so fun to be around. And she wanted her to be a significant part of her life. She stood in front of Saray the whole time, making sure she was the one most exposed, just in case they were to be caught; she couldn’t bear the thought of the gitana not making it home to her family

They slowly made their way to the door. Their aim had to be perfect. They only had a few darts, there was no room for errors. The situation was calm, which made it the perfect time to start the escape. One of the fired darts went straight into the nape of the neck of the first officer, who immediately fell to the ground. The second dart, however, didn’t fly on target, raising the suspicions of the second officer. Luckily, they were hidden well enough to launch a third dart, this time, laying down the second officer successfully. Macarena nodded her head towards Saray, signalling the initiation of part 2 of the plan- taking out the next 3 officers at the intake area.

Their aim had to be flawless this time. They were far too exposed, and, were they to make any mistakes, they would have to shoot to kill. However, before they even started aiming, one of the officers came through the door, with an alarming reaction at the sight before him. He was quick, but the blonde was even quicker. Just as he was about to reach for his walkie, the blonde took him out with a couple of blows. She tied his arms and legs and made sure to hide him well, while Saray took out the other two officers. With a proud look on her face, the brunette handed Macarena a protective mask and the two women reached the vents and started injecting the narcotic gas.  
-  
Zulema and Rizos were in the yard, standing abnormally closer to each other. Rizos’ leg was shaking nervously, desperately waiting for the siren to go off, to put the plan into action. Like the polar opposites they were, Zulema was sitting down, calmly smoking a cigarette; she was the master of escapes after all, nothing she hadn’t done before. Suddenly, the siren goes off. Rizos looks at Zulema intensely, waiting for her signal to turn around and bury themselves under the tiles as quick as they could. Zulema waits until they are completely out of sight, before nodding. In just under ten seconds, they found themselves under the tiles, waiting for the officers to search for them. Given Zulema’s reputation, it wasn’t long before an officer rushed outside, desperately searching for Zulema. But he didn’t find what he was looking for. He rushed back inside, and hearing the doors closing resulted in Zulema and Rizos moving out from under the tiles. Rizos moved the tables against the doors, and Zulema did the same with the basketball stand. They lied on the floor for a few seconds, catching their breaths. Their part was complete. Now, they just had to wait. Their fate relied on la rubia and the gypsy.   
-  
After a few minutes, the officers and prisoners started going down, one by one. They had to wait for every single soul in the prison to drop, before they could make their way to the helicopter. From their part, everything was running smoothly, but what about Zulema and Rizos. Macarena reached out for her necklace. She had been wearing that same necklace for a year. A necklace with a gem Zulema had given her. She held it tightly in her hand, whilst closing her eyes. She was so close to finally being with her. That’s when an idea cropped up in her mind. She creeped up to look at the security cameras, searching for the ones overlooking the yard. That’s when she saw them. In particular, Zulema-As cool as ice, waiting to be escorted. Like a queen. Not a single worried thought going through her mind. She couldn’t wait for her lips to touch hers. It was their time to be together.

A nudge on her shoulder made her re-focus her thoughts, as she looked over her shoulder to see a grinning Saray, who looked at the cameras and saw her friends waiting for them. They were close, but not there yet.

The last officer had dropped. It was time to go. Macarena gently butted heads with Saray as they made their way to the yard. By knocking on the door in a specific pattern, Zulema and Rizos rushed to remove the items blocking the door. They opened the door. They were finally together. Zulema rushed to embrace Macarena, as did Saray and Rizos. Zulema grabs Macarena’s neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. The other two were shocked to say the least, but the two lovers didn’t give a flying fuck. That kiss meant freedom. Freedom to be together, outside of jail. 

As they finished making out, Zulema rushes over to Saray, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. The blonde looks over to Rizos, and forces a smile. From Kabila’s look, she knew she wasn’t over her just yet. Maybe kissing Zulema in front of her was a mistake, but what else are you supposed to do when you haven’t seen the person you love so much for a year? She apologized to Rizos, but she wasn’t having it. She loved her to bits, but she had to move on- she certainly wasn’t going to reject Zulema shoving her tongue in her mouth passionately, after dreaming about that moment every day for a year.

The helicopter arrived and the 4 women hopped on, changing their clothes as the it made its way to Toulouse, where they would have to stop and start their road trip. There was tension in the air; all the blonde wanted was to jump on Zulema and fuck her, 5000ft high; and judging by Zulema’s sly grin and lustful eyes, she wanted the same thing. Saray took note of this, and decided to take Rizos to the front of the helicopter, to avoid her hurting any further. If there was one thing the gitana was so good at is making people smile. And that’s what she did.

Noticing the huge favour Saray had just did for them, the blonde slowly made her way onto Zulema’s legs, sitting down with her legs wide open.

Maca- “What do you think of brunette Macarena?”, the blonde said, still sporting her black-haired wig.  
Zulema- “Well you’re full of surprises Rubia. I might let you keep it on because it’s such a turn on.”

Macarena traced Zulema’s jaw line, going up to her lips. She moved closer, her eyes focused on the brunette’s lips. What started off as a small peck ended up being a full on make out session. Zulema caressed every inch of the blonde’s body with her hands, attempting to remove the blonde’s shirt. The blonde takes a quick look to the front- Saray was doing a good job of keeping Rizos busy. She wanted this so bad. She wanted Zulema inside her more than anything else in the world. But they had to be quick; taking off just Zulema’s pants, the blonde is delighted at the sight before her.

“What’s all this?” Macarena asks softly, breathing into Zulema’s ear as she touches Zulema’s thighs and ass, covered by a sexy, tight black thong. She was so beautiful. Zulema simply grinned, as if she was giving her permission to explore her body.

Macarena did not hesitate to drop down to the floor, kissing and sucking Zulema’s legs and inner thighs. Zulema let out a gasp, but knew she had to stay quiet. She couldn’t give a fuck about Rizos, but she didn’t want to cause havoc; she didn’t anyone to interrupt their moment; after all, they wouldn’t get another opportunity like this to fuck in a helicopter. And she was all about living in the moment.

The blonde carefully removes her thong before looking up at Zulema. The brunette nods, and Macarena slowly starts eating her out. It doesn’t take the brunette too long to climax; she hadn’t fucked anyone in a year- and that person was the same one that was fucking her now. The blonde somehow anticipated that this was going to happen, and put her hand over the brunette’s mouth, staring at her whilst giving her a break. 

She continues by sliding two fingers in, and like clockwork, moves rapidly until her hand feels numb. Zulema’s increased breathing was enough to keep her going, until she felt her hands get wet. The brunette had never cum this fast and in such quantity. The blonde looked at the brunette with daring eyes, and with a proud grin, proceeds to suck and lick her fingers. 

Saray looks back and immediately regrets it. She was not planning on seeing Zulema and Macarena fucking just behind them in a helicopter. They definitely did a good job of keeping quiet, and , luckily, Rizos hadn’t seen anything. She stomps her foot to grab their attention, and they immediately realise what Saray meant. They dust themselves up and get dressed, their breathing still fast-paced and their faces glowing more than usual.   
Macarena looks over at Zulema. She takes her hand.

“Thank you for trusting me today. I know it’s not easy for you.”

Zulema puts her lips against Macarena’s ear and whispers- “I still have to repay you now, and I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to close your legs for weeks.”

Zulema sucks on Macarena’s neck, before deciding to break off the contact. But even then, Macarena wanted Zulema close to her. She couldn’t last a minute without touching Zulema after not feeling her for a year; which was why, when no one was looking, her hand grasped Zulema’s thigh the whole time. And the brunette was not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly longer, hope you liked it and thanks as always for your lovely comments.


	4. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends finally manage to escape, as they make their way towards their desired destination. What does the future hold for them? Will Zulema stay with Macarena, or is the pain she caused her too much to take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 4! I have big plans for Zulema and Macarena's relationship, as well as Saray and Rizos. Stay tuned!

Chapter 4-

The helicopter ride to Toulouse would take them about 4 hours; 4 hours of wondering what the police’s next move was, hunting them down like dogs, looking for a bone. The whole helicopter ride was quite peaceful, with Macarena swapping places with Saray, knowing that maybe she had crossed the line, and hurt Kabila’s feelings.

Maca- “Hey.”

No answer, nor glance from Rizos.

Maca- “Listen, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you, I love you so much, but as a friend. We just aren’t right for each other…”

Rizos finally decides to look the blonde’s way, a sarcastic smile forming on her lips.

Rizos- “So Zulema Zahir, of all people, is the one for you?”

Maca wanted to say “yes” but restrained herself. She knew being in some form of a relationship with Zulema was dangerous, and she could get hurt, but at that moment, it felt right; infact, she’s never felt so alive. 

Maca-“Rizos, what Zulema and I have is between us. All I’m concerned about is having you in my life, because I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”  
Rizos- “I would love the believe you, but watching you two together is painful. And the truth is, I don’t think you’ll ever know how much I love you.”

Maca was lost for words. She didn’t know what to say or do. So she says nothing and grabs Rizos’ hand.

Maca- “Thank you for all the times you took care of me, held me, loved me, unconditionally. I will never be able to pay you back. The last thing I want is to hurt you any more, because it breaks me inside. I know you’ll never forgive me but-“  
Rizos- “Joder Maca, I may be mad at you, but don’t say that. I will forgive you, I just need time. In case you and Scorpion over there break up, know I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Maca knew Rizos would never give up on her. It was perhaps a bad thing to think of but she knew she would never love Rizos as unconditionally as she did. She decided to rest her back against her seat, with Rizos laying her head on her shoulder.  
-  
Saray approaches Zulema, taking a seat next to her, looking puzzled. Zulema doesn’t utter a word, but looks at her with beaming eyes, knowing what’s coming next. 

Zule- “What is it gitana?”  
Saray- “I mean, I’m happy for you two. I just didn’t see it coming.”  
Zulema lets out a relieved laugh, “Yeah, me neither actually.”  
Saray-“ Zule, you know I’m the last person to judge you, I’ll always support you. But why her?”  
Zule- “How should I know Saray? In this twisted, messy life I live in, being with her made sense. The only person I’ve ever felt somewhat comfortable with has always been you. I guess now I can add her to that short list.”  
Saray- “Oiii mi Zule, look at you! Having feelings, I’m so proud of you!”

Saray couldn’t help herself as she hugs Zulema tightly. The scorpion felt like gagging at the word “feelings”, but she did promise herself to give it a go. She trusted and loved Saray so much, and couldn’t deny how much she had missed her. Life without her and Macarena in prison was so boring. Deep down, it was the first time she’d ever felt like people genuinely cared about her, and, despite this being a completely new thing for her, she was getting used to feeling that warm sensation in her chest.

Macarena looked back to find Saray and Zulema in a warm embrace. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. She loved seeing them both happy, after everything they had been through. It was the least all of them deserved.   
-  
They arrived at their first destination; Toulouse, where they would ditch the helicopter for a black 1993 BMW 320i convertible. The blonde smiled to herself; Roman clearly had a great taste in cars-it looked good as new, clean as a whistle. The others were just as stunned as she was.

“Rubia, you didn’t tell us you inherited a fortune.” Zulema smirked, acknowledging the beautiful car in front of her.  
Maca- “Don’t be ridiculous. It was the man you once called ‘useless’ that was responsible for hooking us up with these cars.” Macarena winked. 

The blonde was pretty smart, Zulema thought. After all those years she still remembered. She couldn’t help but wonder what kept the blonde away from her brother, but that was a question to be asked at a better time. 

Maca-“You guys go ahead, I just have to pay Manuel and I’ll be right there.”

The others got into the car, Zulema taking the front seat, with Rizos and Saray right behind her. Luckily enough, the car was old, but the radio was in perfect condition. The 2 women at the back were enjoying the music, but the one at the front was watching curiously at what was unfolding in front of her. There was something off about the helicopter guy. The way he looked at the blonde, up and down. The way their hands touched as the blonde was giving him the money. Oh hell no. She wasn’t having any of it. 

The brunette stormed out of the car, lit up a cigarette, hoping it would be enough to restrain her from smashing the guy’s head into a pole. She approached the two, making her presence felt. 

“Everything ok over here?” she said, as she gave Manuel one of her typical stares.

Manuel looked at the woman, who was beautiful, but had a deathly look about her. He knew he shouldn’t mess with her.

“Um… yes, yes, everything’s fine.”

Macarena looks over to Zulema, assuring her, but Zulema’s patience was wearing out.

“Well great, wouldn’t want you messing with my girl over here!” she said, as she reached over to the blonde, giving her a peck on her neck. 

Macarena knew it way time to leave, before things escalated even more. The tension in the air was unbearable. 

“Manuel we have to go, thanks again for the favour.”

Manuel had a look of disappointment, but nodded. He didn’t know what else he had to do to make the blonde love him. What did that brunette have that he didn’t? He took a good look at the two women, as Macarena hops into the driver’s seat, Zulema finishing her cigarette as they start making their way towards their next destination.  
-  
Saray- “What took you so long Maca? Was he an asshole?”  
Maca- “No, not at all Saray, don’t worry. He’s an old friend of mine.”  
Zulema bursts out into laughter. “Friend? He was fucking you with his eyes! Fuck, you could’ve chosen someone a bit better than that, where are your standards?”  
Macarena grinned at the brunette’s response- “Wow, I’m surprised, I didn’t take you for the jealous type.”  
Zulema- “Jealous? Me? I’m not your girlfriend, why would I be jealous?”  
Maca- “Did you forget the part when you told him I was your girl?”  
Zulema- “Well, I just don’t like sharing…”

Macarena found Zulema’s jealousy so attractive, and couldn’t wait to be alone with her. It had only been a few hours since their last fuck on the helicopter, but the sexual tension was increasing at an alarming rate.

Rizos- “Was he your boyfriend?”  
Maca- “Nah. He was a good fuck, nothing more. Let’s just say, he was a lot more invested into our relationship than I was. That’s all.”  
Zulema- “How many times did you sleep with him?”  
Maca- “Is this an interrogation? Fuck, I don’t remember. Not more than 3 times.”

Zulema shrugged. She knew the blonde was not her girlfriend, but the thought of her being with someone else, even if it was just for sex, appalled her.

They stopped at a gas station for some petrol and to buy some snacks. Saray and Rizos went to buy the food, whilst Zulema and Macarena stayed behind to take care of the car. Macarena had noticed how Zulema went quiet; she’d never seen the brunette so jealous. As Zulema bends over to give the car some gas, the blonde gently stokes her back as she stood behind her, all the way down to her ass.

“You know that no one fucks me as good as you do right?” She whispered at the back of her neck, her left hand grabbing her by the waist.

The brunette wasn’t one to lose focus too many times, but in that moment, she could feel her control slipping away. 

“When we get to the caravan, I swear I’ll make it up to you.” The blonde removes a strand of hair from Zulema’s neck and places wet kisses along the length of her neck. They were both so turned on. Zulema was wearing tight leggings, perfectly highlighting her curves, her ass glued to Macarena’s hip. Their breathing had gotten significantly heavier, but they knew they had to stop when Saray and Rizos were approaching them.

Saray- “You guys ready?”  
Zule- “Yes, what snacks did you bring?”  
Rizos- “Just a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches and some water.”  
Zule- “Well fuck my life. Rubia, come with me. We’re not eating this shit; like we haven’t been eating the same shit for years.”  
Rizos- “Well I don’t know, maybe I should have been given some more money, joder!”  
Zule- “Gitana, were you involved in this horrendous decision making?”  
Saray- “What’s wrong with it? It’s something everyone likes, no?”

Macarena sighed and nodded. She had a point but they were really hungry; something that a few sandwiches wasn’t going to fix. The blonde and brunette made their way to the gas station, and their eyes simultaneously fell on the sushi bowls and pizzas. From the drinks section, they got some beers and wine, as well as some cigarettes. Zulema looked at the blonde and admired how they understood each other so well. In fact, Macarena was thinking of the same thing. 

They returned to the car with the snacks, and continued their journey, seemingly in better spirits. The food was certainly working its’ magic, as they would need all the energy they could get. They weren’t planning on stopping until they reached Lyon. France was an absolute sight to behold. The clothes, the food, the French accent; what was not to love? The blonde had always dreamt of going to France as a child, and here she was; except, she was running away from the police, with 3 other criminals. But hey, life was good. 

Halfway through their journey, Macarena swapped with Zulema who was now driving. The woman didn’t give a fuck about any approaching vehicles, as she drove the car so fast, that at one point, they all felt like they were going to fall off one of the nearby cliff edges. The brunette suddenly looked at the blonde, who immediately understood what she wanted. The blonde sighed as she reached out for another slice of pizza and fed it to Zulema; the brunette knew how to push her buttons. She knew Macarena would ask her to swap seats with her, and refused to eat until she was the one driving. The blonde knew she had to be her bitch for a few days to pay Zulema back for ignoring her; and she wasn’t complaining. In fact, it was quite a turn on.

Saray- “Get a room you two!” 

The 2 women at the front were startled as they broke off their eye contact to look back at the other two; a disgusted Saray and a disappointed Rizos. But when it came to each other, they didn’t give a shit.   
-  
They had been driving for over 4 hours, and it was already dark. They were so tired. All that adrenaline had really sucked all the energy out of them. The four made a collective decision to rotate every few hours, as Zulema and Macarena were worn out from all the driving. They swapped places with Saray and Rizos, hoping that when they woke up, they would have arrived at Lyon to swap cars. 

The back seat was pretty small, so they couldn’t both lay down to sleep at the same time. The blonde tapped her hands on her lap, signalling for Zulema to rest her head on it. As the brunette layed her head on her lap, the blonde noticed how long her hair had got, and played with some of the black strands. Her fingers soon made their way towards her nose, and down towards her lips, before giving the scorpion a soft kiss on her lips.

The brunette was not asleep. She could feel the blonde’s eyes on her, her fingers moving up and down her face…but she decided to wait for a few more seconds before opening her eyes. As she did so, she caught the blonde staring at her, one hand supporting her head, and another on her stomach. It was very dark, but their eyes never failed to glisten as they met each other’s.

Zule- “How long have you been staring blondie?”  
Maca- “Only a few minutes”  
Zule- “Wow, you’re not even trying to hide it? I’m touched by your honesty.”  
Maca- “Lying to you is pretty useless, you know when I’m lying anyways. Besides, I don’t want to hide my feelings for you, not after all these years.”  
Zulema smiled but it didn’t last for long.  
Zule- “Listen, I know I promised you I would open up, but the truth is, I don’t even know how. I’ve never done it before.”  
Macarena gently stroked the brunette’s cheek, while saying; “You don’t have to worry about anything. I’m not asking you to change, because I fell in love with who you are. I’m asking you to let your emotions out; the good kind. You know, for example right now, I have an overwhelming urge to kiss you, hold you, look into your eyes, and be affectionate. That’s what I feel right now. What about you?”

Zulema gulped. The blonde 'loved' her? She had never been asked that question, and discomfort took over.

“Joder Rubia, is this a therapy session?”  
Maca- “Try it out, please. If not for yourself, do it for me.”

Zulema sighed but looked back at the blonde, staring into her eyes.

Zule- “I don’t know…my heart kind of feels warm. Your hands feel kind of nice and soft. I guess I feel quite safe and relaxed.”

The blonde placed her face closer to the brunette’s, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

“Well done, carino. Anything else?”

Zulema transferred her weight to her elbows as she stood up slightly for her nose to meet the blonde’s. Her lips brushed against the blonde’s, with the blonde slightly opening her mouth, ready for a kiss. But the brunette was such a tease. When their lips finally met, the kiss was slow and passionate, their hands exploring each other as they went along. Perhaps Zulema forgot to tell the blonde one thing whilst blurting out her emotions; in a messed up way, she wouldn’t, and couldn’t, live without her.

Zulema- “Do you realize that you said that you loved me earlier?”  
Maca- “What’s wrong if I did?”  
Zulema- “Pffff, well, this isn’t like the movies. I’m not returning the compliment.”  
Maca- “I wasn’t expecting you to. Promise me you’ll say it if you ever feel it.”

The truth is, Zulema never quite understood the concept of love. The only people she felt like she truly loved in her life were Saray and her daughter. Was the blonde as important to her as the 2? Yes. Well, her question was answered quicker than she thought it would. But she knew now wasn’t the time to tell the blonde. She wanted it to feel right in the moment.

Zulema- “I promise.”  
-  
Rizos looked back over her seat to see Zulema resting her head on Macarena’s lap, the blonde’s arms tenderly holding the brunette’s body, preventing her from falling over. 

Saray- “What’s on your mind?”  
Rizos-“Maca and Zulema…do you think they’re serious about each other?”  
Saray- “Well, all I can say is that throughout all the years I’ve known Zule, I’ve never seen her as happy, nor as open hearted as she has been when Maca is around. They make each other happy, it’s evident.”  
Rizos layed her head towards the back of her seat, closing her eyes to prevent Saray from seeing the pain she was in.  
Saray- “Listen Rizos. I’m not trying to be a bitch but this is how I felt when you left me. It sucks but by time you realize that, maybe it was for the best. That you were not right for each other, and the amount of love given by one person wasn’t being reciprocated. If I’m honest, they both deserve to be loved; and they finally seem ready to give that to one another. And the same goes for you- never settle for someone that doesn’t make you feel special.”

Rizos was in pain, but knew that Saray had a point. If she truly loved Maca, she had to let her go, and respect her decision. It was going to hurt like hell, but for the blonde, she would do anything. Even if it meant surrendering her to Zulema.  
-  
The sun was just about to rise when they finally arrived in Switzerland; in the middle of the night, they had swapped cars in Lyon; this time, a 1950 Jeep Willys. Perfect for roaming up the countryside roads as they made their way towards Mont Blanc. It had been a hell of a journey, but they had each other. Rizos seemed in a better mood, and was making a noticeably greater effort in integrating with the other three; after all, she didn’t know how long she had left with the girls- these could be the last few days she spends with them, and she was not letting them go to waste.

After hours of driving uphill, they arrived in a small village, surrounded by the mountains and trees, only a few people in sight. A couple of meters along the road, they see them; under a few, old oak trees; 2 beautiful caravans.   
The four women stretched as they got out of the car, Saray not wasting a minute before making her way towards the caravan.

“Rubia, I could kiss you right now! Look at this!”

It was truly a sight to behold. The caravans were new and they still smelled like it. They could fit four people each, but the blonde knew it would be best to buy 2 separate caravans; her friends were short tempered and pretty aggressive should they be provoked. Besides, she wanted to spend some alone time with Zulema. Whilst Saray and Rizos went into their caravan, the blonde looks over to Zulema, who seemingly couldn’t believe her eyes.

Maca- “Well, what do you think?”  
Zulema- “I think it’s gorgeous. I still need to implement my style, but, I guess we have plenty of time to work on it.”  
Macarena’s eyes light up, as she says; “Does that mean you’re staying?”  
Zulema- “I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get over this view. And I’m not just talking about the lakes and mountains, blondie. “

The blonde bites her lower lip before kissing the brunette, their hands on each other’s waists and neck. They were finally together. Of course they were going to fight and disagree on so many things; they weren’t perfect after all. But it seemed as though the missing piece of the jigsaw puzzle had finally been found; their hearts were beating as one again. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! I have to show you something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, won't be too long before the next update xxx


	5. New Life: New Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life outside jail couldn't get more messy or complicated. Will they pull through? Will they settle their ever-growing emotions for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter but I hope you like it! I have loads of ideas for the next few chapters, stay tuned for more!

Chapter 5- 

Macarena makes her way towards the cabinet, Zulema right behind her. She slowly takes out a jewellery box, handing it over to Zulema.

Maca- “I don’t want this to make you sad or bring back any bad memories, but I thought it might be important to you…”

Zulema was eager to open the box, and as she did, she froze on the spot. 2 necklaces. 2 very special necklaces, with a pendant, one identical to the other.

Zulema- “How the hell did you get both of these?”  
Maca- “Well, the one on the right is yours. I kept it because I felt like it was something I could remember you by; that, despite us being separated, I could simply look at the necklace and think of you. The other one I’m guessing is Fatima’s. When she died, I found this underneath her pillow-“  
Zulema- “But why did you give this to me now?”  
Maca- “I didn’t know it was hers until I saw that it was identical to yours. Then it all made sense. I’m sorry.”

Zulema said nothing, but she simply held her gaze towards the 2 necklaces.

Maca- “Why don’t you grab the pendant off of Fatima’s necklace and put it with yours? That way she’ll always be with you.”

Zulema glanced over at Macarena, now visibly tearing up. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. She walked over to the lake, that was a couple of meters away, and stood on the nearest rock. That’s when she let it all out. As she was deep into her thoughts, she didn’t notice Macarena, who was standing right behind her. The blonde sit onto a nearby rock, impulsively deciding to grab Fatima’s pendant from her chain, and joining it to that of Zulema’s. She gently taps the brunette’s shoulder, who looks back at her with sad eyes. 

Zulema- “I don’t deserve it Maca. I don’t deserve my daughter.”  
Maca- “You did what you had to do. Do you know why the pain you’re feeling is so unbearable and different from other painful events? Because you loved her. Give yourself credit for that, at least.”

Macarena approaches the brunette from behind, carefully moving her hair out of the way to expose her bare neck. She attaches the pedant to Zulema’s neck, despite the brunette’s refusing cries. The blonde looks over to face the brunette, who now has an uncontrollable amount of tears running down her face. The blonde says nothing; she just holds her from behind for a few minutes. 

A few moments later, the brunette grabs hold of the blonde’s hands, now placed on her waist, and turns to look at the blonde with soft eyes. Macarena returned the glance softly, giving Zulema a kiss on her forehead.

Maca- “Feeling any better?”  
Zulema- “Sure. Thanks, I guess.”

Macarena smiles softly as they both turn to face the crystal clear waters of the lake.

Zulema- “Let’s swim rubia! Vamos!”  
Macarena- “Wait, what?!”

Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Zulema had taken her shirt and pants off, before looking over at the blonde.

Zulema- “Are you going to leave me all alone?”

Macarena hastily removes her clothes, and runs towards Zulema, pushing her into the lake. The water was freezing, but they were both warm enough inside, thanks to each other. Zulema dives into the water, all of a sudden making her way between Macarena’s legs, lifting her up and throwing her into the water again. They felt extremely happy at that moment.

Seeing the blonde all wet made Zulema hungry for more. She approaches the blonde, grabbing hold of both her thighs, placing her on her lap. The blonde responds by wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck.

Maca- “You’ve always been one sexy bad bitch Zule, but today is something else.”

The blonde bites her lower lip, before her lips made contact with the brunette. The kiss was slow and passionate, the two women bringing their bodies closer with each kiss. The brunette does not hesitate in swiftly taking off Macarena’s underwear, taking a deep breath before moving underwater to explore the blonde’s body even further. Zulema wastes no time in licking the blonde’s pussy, something she couldn’t get enough of lately. Even from underwater she could hear the blonde’s moans, spurring her on to continue, despite her lack of oxygen. As the woman emerges from under water, she slides two fingers into the blonde, who pulls her head back with pleasure, thrusting her hips into the brunette’s fingers, that were going inside her deeper and faster. As she approaches her orgasm, she pushes her head forward, looking straight into Zulema’s eyes, before letting out a sharp moan, her breathing intensifying with each passing second. 

The blonde was dead tired, but there was nothing she desired more than Zulema’s moans at that point. When the brunette was with her back towards her, the blonde aggressively shoves her fingers into the brunette, who is clearly taken by surprise, and ends up letting out a long, loud, relieved moan. The sexiest sound the blonde has ever heard. Her fingers move in and out rapidly, the brunette digging her nails onto her shoulders. Zulema loved being in control, but damn did it feel good to let go for once. It didn’t take too long for Zulema to orgasm, and she didn’t try to hide her pleasure. The blonde took in the sight that was in front of her; the most beautiful woman in the world, wet and vulnerable, with her in a Swiss lake. Fuck that was hot.

Zulema started to make her way up to the rock she was previously sat on, before being stopped in her tracks.

Maca- “Zulema?”

The brunette turned over to look at the blonde, hoping they wouldn’t have to talk about what happened. She had already let her guard down way too much, but it was worth it.

Maca- “Remember back in prison, when I had told you I have nothing to lose?”

The brunette nodded, not knowing where the blonde was going with this. 

Maca- “Well, now I do.”

The blonde makes her way towards the brunette, who is now sitting on the rock. She places her hands on either side of Zulema’s body, and brings her face towards the brunette’s.

“If I ever lost you, I would never forgive myself. Never.”

The brunette wished she could say the same thing to the blonde. But she wasn’t good with words. She knew that, if anything were to happen to the Macarena, she too would never forgive herself. She felt the same. But she couldn’t manage to say it. And Macarena knew that.

They made their way back to the caravan, silently, before the brunette randomly utters- “Me too, I guess.”  
Maca- “What?”  
Zulema- “About what you said earlier…well, I wouldn’t have anyone to fight with if you weren’t here. Nor anyone to fuck.”

The brunette winks at the blonde, who was overcome by emotions- she was simultaneously warm and turned on at the same time. The blonde gives the woman a soft smile, before she gets back into the caravan, the brunette silently following her. Zulema opening up? Never thought I’d see the day, the blonde thought to herself. But she wasn’t complaining.  
-  
Saray- “Where the fuck have you guys been?”

Saray takes a good look at the two women, acknowledging the fact that they had gone to the lake.

Rizos- “You bitches really went to the lake without us? “  
Zulema- “Calm down, we can go all together tomorrow, like a family of four.”

Zulema rolls her eyes and proceeds to sit down on the outdoor table. The others followed.

Maca- “As much as it pains me to say it, tomorrow evening, Saray will have to leave with the 10pm train- it’s the latest train there is. You have to make your way back home to your family. The police will be sure to pay you a visit, given you’re close friends with both Zule and Rizos. Saray, you know absolutely nothing about what happened to Zulema, Rizos, nor myself. Got it?”

Saray nods before Macarena continued her rant.

Maca- “As for you Rizos, it’s best if you don’t go home just yet. Can you trust your family?”  
Rizos- “Of course blondie! They will help keep me somewhere discreet, it’s not the first time I’ve hid away from the police.”  
Maca- “In that case, it’s best to call them now, before they are under surveillance. You can stay with Zulema and I for as long as you like.”

Rizos nodded, and they were all interrupted by a sobbing Saray. Rizos reached over to grab her hand.

Rizos- “Que pasa, gitana?”  
Saray- “Fuck my life you know! I want to stay here sooooo bad, but I have to get back to my family.”  
Zulema- “Saray, I want you to stay here with me more than anything else. But you can’t drag them into this.”  
Maca- “Zulema’s right. Besides, we already agreed to meet at the cottage in Lyon every week. We can catch up then. But hey, this is all happening tomorrow, I don’t want to see sad tears just yet.”

Zulema got the gist and went on to open 4 beer bottles, and the four of them drank and smoked until it was nearly dark.  
-  
Rizos had the great idea of having a barbecue, but they needed to buy the goods. 

Maca- “Right, Saray and I will be going to the grocery store. Just write down anything you guys need on the paper.”

Zulema grabbed Macarena’s arm, halting her.

Zulema- “Since when are you the one in charge around here?”  
Maca- “Relax, it’s best for me and Saray to go shopping, rather than you or Rizos. I’m sure they’re looking for you like crazy out there. It’s the safest option.”  
Zulema- “Well that’s fucking great for you rubia. You’re leaving me all alone with her?”

The brunette looks over to Rizos, the action resulting in a chuckle from the blonde.

Maca- “I expect you to be on your best behaviour, dear.”

The blonde kisses the brunette’s cheek, the brunette slowly realizing how whipped she had become. Fuck.  
-  
Zulema was in her caravan, and Rizos in the other. The brunette was certainly not interested in having a conversation with Rizos, especially if it was going to be about Macarena. But her luck was running out.

“Zulema?”

Zulema turns around to find Rizos standing right outside her door. The brunette rolls her eyes.

Zulema- “Well are you going to just stand there, like a child, waiting for permission?”

Rizos smiled and slowly made her way towards the smoking brunette. 

Rizos- “I wanted to apologize for interfering between your relationship. It hasn’t been easy at all for me.”  
Zulema- “Sure, I can see that.”

Rizos sighed, clearly in pain.

Rizos- “I wish you the best. Saray was right. You both deserve true love, and if that’s what you found in each other, then I’m happy for you.”  
Zulema- “Thanks I guess.”

Rizos started to make her way out but the brunette felt an extreme amount of guilt taking over.

“Rizos wait.”  
“Maybe it’s the beer talking but…how have you and Saray been?”  
Rizos- “What do you mean?”  
Zulema- “Don’t act all stupid with me. Every time I look at you two, you want to pounce on each other.”  
Rizos- “You know how much I love Saray. She’s really changed, for the better. It’s like the very few things I didn’t like about her have disappeared.”  
Zulema- “Well, being out of jail changes you. I care a lot about Saray, I want her to be happy, and if you’re what makes her happy, I won’t stand in your way.”  
Rizos- “What are you talking about? Saray has a girlfriend Zulema, there’s nothing I can do.”  
Zulema- “Wow. The Rizos I know wouldn’t give up on anyone. You really do love Saray don’t you?...Listen, I know Saray better than anyone. She would give up everything for you. Trust me. You’ll regret it later on, it would be too late. Take it from me.”

All of a sudden, Rizos hugs Zulema tightly, who didn’t know how to react. She simply leaves her arms in the air, before tapping Kabila’s back.

Rizos- “Thank you.”  
Zulema- “Cut the bullshit, it’s the only advice I’m giving you.”

Rizos chuckles and nods, before making her way back to the caravan. Of course the brunette was going to shut down again. But she was grateful to Zulema, who was clearly making an effort. With each passing day, she was respecting her even more.   
-  
Macarena and Saray’s trip to the store was eventful to say the least. Macarena was trying to abide by the list, whilst Saray was straying away, putting whatever candy she could find into to trolley.

Maca- “Can you tell me why the fuck would we ever need all this candy? We can feed an entire school with this!”  
Saray- “Calm down rubita! There’s some for all of us, including Estrella. She wanted something from Switzerland, so that’s what I’m going to do.”

Macarena sighed but nodded. As she glanced over to Saray, who was deep into her thoughts, deciding which candy brand to bring, the blonde almost teared up. One member of her newfound family was about to leave, and that pained her. They made their way into the car and started driving home.

Saray- “You know I’ll miss you eh rubita?”  
Maca- “Me too Saray. You’ve become family now, and it’s hard to imagine life here without you.”  
Saray- “Cono, you’re going to make me cry. Hey, at least you’ll have the Moorish queen to keep you company!”  
Maca- “Ha, well, I’ll need your help every now and then. I’m slowly getting there, but you’re the one that knows her the most.”  
Saray- But that’s something you’ll gain with time. Besides, you’re doing a great job, you’re like a scorpion tamer.”  
Maca- “I’m glad my work isn’t going unnoticed! I’m trying to get her to open up some more you know?”  
Saray- “Well if that’s your aim, never, ever, betray her. Never. It takes a lot for her to let her guard down, so don’t do anything that will make her pull it back up… by the way, how was the sex by the lake?”  
Maca- “Drive Saray, just drive.”  
-  
It was about 11pm when they had finished eating dinner. It was their last day together, and they wanted to make the most of it. They were all drunk, barely managing to stand on their feet.

Rizos- “You know what? Fuck this shit! I want to go to the lake, and I want to go now!”  
Saray- “Rizos, I’m coming with you!”

The two women ran to the lake, both of them stark naked and jump in the freezing cold waters.

Zulema and Macarena walked towards the two, watching over them in case one of them gets hurt. The truth is, they also wanted to go skinny dipping, especially in the dark, with the moon being the sole source of light at that moment. The romantic moment was interrupted by Saray and Rizos, kissing each other passionately; well, more like devouring each other.  
Macarena was just about to stop them when Zulema placed a hand over the blonde’s chest.

Zulema- “Leave them be, Rubia. The sexual tension between them was disgusting me anyways.”  
Macarena- “Zulema, Saray has a girlfriend and daughter!”  
Zulema- “I know. Have you ever seen Saray look at someone, anyone, the way she looks at Rizos?”  
Macarena- “No-“  
Zulema- “Then let them be. They can decide what to do in the morning. Never be sorry for living in the moment and feeling happy. They need this; god knows when they’re going to see each other again.”

The blonde and brunette were interrupted by loud moans, both laughing at the sight. That’s when Zulema grabs the blonde strongly by the neck, dominantly undressing her until she was stark naked. She pushes the blonde into the water, the emerging blonde opening her eyes to find Zulema performing a little strip tease. The brunette jumped into the water, and upon her emergence, the blonde pulls Zulema’s back towards her, kissing the back of her neck and her hands exploring her body. Nights like these were what they all lived for.

Saray- “Wow, I thought you 2 were the parents in the relationship, but you’re just as horny as we are!” Saray exclaimed with her characteristic laugh.   
-  
The four women dressed up and got back to their caravans.

Zulema- “I’ll join you soon. I need to speak with Saray.”  
Maca- “You’re such a turn on when you care about other people…” the blonde whispered, lightly sucking the brunette’s ear lobe, before leaving the two alone.  
Zulema- “Are you ok?”  
Saray- “No. I’m so fucked up Zule, what do I do?”  
Zulema- “Be honest with yourself. Your girlfriend, or Rizos?”  
Saray- “How do I know if Rizos feels the same?”

Zulema chuckles before signalling her head towards Macarena. No words needed.

Saray- “Joder, you two!”  
Zulema- “It seems to me as if your mind is already made up.”  
Saray- “I love my girlfriend to bits. I would do anything for her. But what I feel for Rizos will never be topped. Zulema, it’s such a bad thing to say, but I’m so happy you didn’t stop me. I wanted this. I needed this.”  
Zulema- “I know, gitana, I know. Now, it’s time for you to make a decision.”  
Saray- “What do you think Zule?”

Zulema lit up a cigarette, stroking her forehead, thinking.

Zulema- “Honestly, who would it be the most difficult to say goodbye to? Your girlfriend, or Rizos?”  
-  
Maca- “Rizos, are you ok?”  
Rizos- “Yes, sure. Why would I not be?”

Macarena didn’t know how to put her thoughts into words.

Maca- “What do you feel for Saray?”  
Rizos- “I obviously love her to bits.”  
Maca- “Do you see yourself being with her again?”  
Rizos-“ Joder Maca, I don’t know, we’re not right for each other.”  
Maca- “Well let’s see. You both care about each other, both love each other, and the sex you’ve just had practically supports everything I just said. Zulema and I had that same type of sex- hungry, passionate, and with an undeniable compatibility, and look where we are now. Stronger than ever. All I’m asking is for you to consider what I’m saying. Because quite frankly, I don’t see you ever being loved by someone more than Saray loves you.”

The two are interrupted by Saray’s entrance. Macarena goes back to Zulema, who wraps her arms around her as they make their way towards their caravan.

Rizos- “Gitana-“  
Saray- “Don’t tell me it was a mistake. Because it wasn’t. It felt right. Rizos, I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Maybe we were toxic, but come on, we were in jail; always stressed, always on our toes. Now, we’re free, we have time to work on ourselves. I can’t promise to be perfect, but I will do everything in my power to make sure we work. Because I love you. Seeing you again evoked emotions that I forgot I had. Please, say something.”

Rizos stared at her, grinning like a child. “Vale, let’s do it. I love you, gitana, and that will never change.”

The two kissed before making their way to the blonde and brunette’s caravan, only to be startled at the sight.

Rizos- “When are you two not devouring each other, give it a break!”  
Zulema- “Fucking hell, you could’ve knocked or something!”  
Saray- “Relax! We’re here to tell you that….Rizos and I are back together!”

Zulema and Macarena chuckle, before both responding at the same time, with a “Wow, shocker!”

Maca- “That’s great and all, we’ll talk about it tomorrow when we’re not naked, ok?”

Saray and Rizos left, with Zulema and Macarena picking up were they left off. Life was good. Could it possibly be that the universe was smiling down on them, for once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply had to put Saray and Rizos back together, they're so great together! We'll see what the future holds for all four, maybe some trouble over the horizon?  
> Thanks for your incredible support! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment down below.


	6. Old Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saray goes back to meet her girlfriend, only for things to get more complicated. The police are onto them. Who is the Inspector in charge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you like this chapter. As time goes by, things will start to get even more complicated and interesting, stay tuned!

Chapter 6-

The four women were happy; they had each other, they were free. But just as their future started looking bright, everything started going downhill.

Saray was on her way back home- she was going to stick to the plan, but after a few days, she would leave for good to join her friends again. She was stuck in a very messy situation- she had to break up with her girlfriend, Alba, take Estrella to Switzerland, all the whilst, avoiding the police. Saray had always been a person that oozed confidence everywhere she went; but this time, she had too much on her plate.

As she arrived home, she stops and takes a deep breath. She made her way to the door and rang the bell.

Alba- “Amor! You’re finally back! I missed you!”

The brunette embraces the gypsy, before Saray feels a strong nudge on her leg.

Estrella- “Mama!”

Seeing Estrella again felt liberating, but the same couldn’t be said for Alba.

Saray- “Alba, I need to talk to you. Can we stay outside on the bench?”

Alba nods as they both take a seat next to each other. Saray reaches out for a cigarette; something she only does when extremely stressed. And Alba notices.

Alba- “Saray, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

Saray looks at her with tears in her eyes. “I cheated on you.”

Alba looks away in disbelief. Saray had always been loyal, that was never an issue. But something clicked in her brain.

Alba- “It was Rizos wasn’t it? That fucking bitch tried seducing you again-“  
Saray- “Nononono…it was mutual. We both wanted it. I love you, but the truth is, what I have with Rizos is something I don’t have with anyone else.”  
Alba- “So everything we’ve built; our lives, relationship, our daughter….everything…thrown out the window?”  
Saray- “She’s a very special person…I’m so sorry. I don’t expect your forgiveness-“  
Alba- “Don’t worry, there’s no way in hell you’ll ever get it. And you know what? I’m just as crazy as you are for love. I won’t stop fighting for you Saray; Rizos doesn’t know what she’s got herself into.”  
Saray- “Calm down eh, what the fuck are you doing?”  
Alba- “I’ll see you soon, my love.”

Their fight was interrupted by police sirens.   
An old, limping man emerges from the driver’s seat. 

Saray- “Castillo, joder. I can’t believe it! Do you ever get tired of chasing criminals?”

Castillo chuckles. “I’m not paid enough for this shit. I need to speak to you.”

Saray- “Me? Why?”  
Castillo- “May I come in?”

Saray nods, letting Castillo pass inside before her. The gitana puts a strong face on, ready to give the biggest performance of her life. She had to do it- for her newfound family in Switzerland, and Estrella. She shuts the door and sits on the couch, opposite Castillo.

Castillo- “Your oh-so interesting friends have escaped from jail. They don’t seem to ever run out of ideas. Gassing and darting the officers. Joder!”  
Saray- “Friends? Which ones?”  
Castillo- “Santa Zulema Zahir and Estefania Kabila. Don't act stupid with me."  
Saray- “Joder! No way! I mean, I guess I’m happy they’re free, but what does this have to do with me?”  
Castillo- “Because I know you. I don’t think you’re capable of doing this. Not on your own anyways. Besides, they got help from the outside. I see you here, with a wife and daughter, all happy. But the question remains- who would be crazy enough to take Zulema and Kabila out of prison, together? Someone who cares for both no?”  
Saray- “Inspector, the last thing I want is to go back to that life. I’ve closed that chapter, it’s long gone-“  
Castillo- “Then why did you spend a year writing lettesr to both Zulema and Kabila?”  
Saray- “Inspector, do you really think I have the experience or money to take them out? Come on now!”  
Castillo- “You’re right. You don’t. But Ferreiro does.”

Saray gulps. This old motherfucker should have retired, but here he is, on their tails yet again. He was onto them. 

Saray-“Rubia? Why would I ever collaborate with her?”  
Castillo- “Well, for this exact reason.”  
Saray- “I have nothing to do with it. You have no proof to pin this on me.”  
Castillo- “Vargas, has anyone ever told you that you’re a horrible liar? Listen, if Macarena helped you, tell me. I know for sure that you’re involved. There’s a reason I accepted this case; I work reduced hours now, but when I saw this opportunity, I couldn’t pass up the chance to see her again. I want to see her; if you tell me where she is, I’ll drop the charges...against all of you”  
Saray- “How do I know you’re not tricking me?”  
Castillo- “Because I love that girl as if she was my own daughter. And I would do absolutely anything to keep her from going back to jail; even if that means you all have to be free. I owe her my life”

Saray was conflicted, but there was something about Castillo’s soft eyes that made her believe him.

Saray- “You can talk to her over the phone…”

Saray hands Castillo the unregistered phone. “You two really did think this true didn’t you?”  
-  
“Saray, is everything alright?”  
“Maca, it’s Castillo.”  
Maca- “Castillo…erm, is Saray alright?”  
Castillo- “Relax, she’s fine. How are you?”  
Maca- “Pretty good...don’t tell me you’re still working?”  
Castillo- “I’m the Inspector in charge of the case. I took it up myself when I saw that you were a suspect.”  
Maca- “Castillo, Saray had nothing to do with it, it was all me, please-“  
Castillo- “Maca, the last thing I want is to put you in jail. Listen, I don’t think you understand how guilty I feel- not only for killing your mother; but for leaving you in jail, unjustly, longer than you should have. I will never forgive myself for that.”  
Maca- “Castillo, we’ve talked about this. You don’t owe me anything, you don’t have to feel guilty for all this. It was my plan, my fault.”  
Castillo- “Meet up with me. Let’s talk.”  
Maca- “I’m one of the most wanted people in Spain, and you think I will meet up with you? The Inspector?”  
Castillo- “I know a place. I don’t know where you are, but I will send you the directions. See you tomorrow. Trust me.”  
-  
Macarena hung up, but felt dark eyes watching and listening in on the conversation.

Zulema- “Are you fucking mad? That motherfucker will put you back in jail Maca, mark my words.”  
Maca- “Zule, don’t worry. I know Castillo. It’s the perfect opportunity, getting him on our side. He must feel really guilty after all.  
Zulema- “Maca, I don’t know about this-“  
Maca- “Relax. I’m going alone. The last thing I want is to put you in trouble. I will call Manuel, he will back me up in case hell breaks loose.”  
Zulema- “Ah Manuel, your saviour, just perfect. Are you sure his balls are big enough for this job?”  
Maca- “Joder Zule, he’s on our side. Don’t make things more complicated. I have to go, it’s a long trip.”

Macarena gets closer to Zulema, grabbing her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

Zulema- “Don’t get yourself killed, I’m the only one that can do that.”

Macarena chuckles before making her way towards the car. She waves goodbye to Rizos, who looks ahead with curious eyes.

Rizos- “Zule, what’s going on?”  
Zulema- “Maca is going over to meet Castillo.”  
Rizos- “Get out of here? What?”  
Zulema- “Yep. The blondie is smart enough to plan a flawless escape, but then can’t see what’s right under her nose.”  
Rizos- “Well we have to help her!”  
Zulema- “Tranquila. It’s all in motion. All we have to do is wait.”

The two women smoke until it gets dark. They maybe hadn’t noticed it themselves, but they were spending a lot more time together, getting closer each time- maybe even becoming friends.

Zulema- “Remember when you grouped up and sent Tere to kill me?”  
Rizos- “Shut up, it was a raffle! It was unlucky that it landed on her.”  
Zulema- “She couldn’t even move! I pitied her.”  
Rizos- “You did set an inmate on fire that day…”  
Zulema- “Was I ever not clear that you should never mess with me?”  
Rizos- “Ha! Yep, we got the message. I guess I’m glad to be with you, rather than against you.”  
Zulema- “Well, you’re Saray’s girlfriend now. I have no choice.”

They both laughed, as they made their way towards their caravans.

Rizos- “Zule, can I sleep with you? I hate being alone."  
Zulema- “What, are we scared of the dark now? No. Venga, I’ve already seen enough of your face today. Buenas noches.”  
Rizos- “Buenas noches.”  
-  
Zulema couldn’t sleep. It was all too strange for her. Macarena and Saray could be in the hands of the police right now, and she had no control over that. Well, besides the army of Algerians she sent for back up, in case Castillo tried messing with them. She couldn’t help but worry.

She grabbed one of the unregistered phones and copied Castillo’s number from Macarena’s phone. 

Zulema- “Castillo?”  
Castillo- “Joder Zulema! Cuanto tiempo!”

Zulema lets out one of her sarcastic laughs before continuing.

Zulema- “Listen to me. Don’t even think about turning Macarena or Saray in to the police, because if that happens, we’ll have to play Russian Roulette again, and not just with me, but with an entire fucking army.”  
Castillo- “You haven’t changed one bit have you Zulema? And what’s all this sudden love for Macarena?”  
Zulema- “It’s not love; it’s convenience.”  
Castillo- “Sure. Of course. I wasn’t planning anything; just wanted to see how my 4 favourite women are doing.” He let out a sarcastic chuckle, as Zulema let out a sigh.   
Zulema- “Good. Because it would be a real shame to end up riddled with bullets after the fortunate escapes you’ve had. Talk soon, Castillo.”

Zulema hung up the phone, stroking her temples. I guess she could somehow relate to Castillo’s feeling of guilt- she did play a part in her daughter’s death. She just hoped his intentions were good- she wasn’t in the mood for any more problems and further loss of control. As she sits down on her bed, she hears a subtle noise, as if someone was choking, coming from the adjacent caravan. Joder, she had a bad feeling about this. She rushed over, slamming the caravan door open to find Rizos hanged to the ceiling fan; struggling to breathe. She climbs onto the bed, loosening the rope around her neck. As she finally manages to undo the knot, Rizos falls to the ground, gasping for air. Zulema reaches over to grab the woman’s face waiting for her to come back to life.

Rizos- “Joder Zulema, go get her!... She ran towards the lake…”

Finally, she thought to herself. Some fun.   
She ran towards the lake at a speed she doesn’t think she’s ever reached, desperately looking around for any shadows, listening for any crunching leaves. She can hear fast footsteps, the sound slowly getting lower, and she runs towards it. The shadow was fast, but Zulema had done this way too many times to be beaten in this game. She successfully shoots at the person’s right leg, bringing her to the ground. She approaches the body, and turns to face her.  
It was Alba. Saray’s girlfriend.

Zulema- “What the fuck do you think you’re doing eh? Is that how you get revenge on your ex? Going for an innocent person? And by hanging her? Shit, there were so many ways you could have finished the job faster.”  
Alba- “You bitch! You shot me! And who the fuck are you?”

Zulema smiled. She was going to enjoy this.

Zulema- “Did Saray ever mention a certain ‘Zulema Zahir’ to you?”

The woman in front of her gulps, and Zulema lets out a psychotic laugh.

Zulema- “Well, everything she told you about me was true. Well, she probably gave you the softer version. Nice to meet you.”

Zulema shoots. She wasn’t really in the mood to take care of the body, but luckily, Rizos was right behind her. She felt in control- and it was like a drug.

Rizos- “Shit, you killed her?”  
Zulema- “What did you want me to do? I told you, no one messes with me. Now, get some gasoline; it’s bonfire time.”  
-  
“Finally, you’re here.”

Castillo made his way towards Macarena, Saray and Estrella right behind him. He kept his word. He was all alone.  
She hugged him tightly; he was like a second father to her; he had certainly fulfilled his promise to her father.

Maca- “It’s good to see you. Did you go on holiday like you promised me you were?”  
Castillo- “I wish Maca. I wish I could spend the rest of my days sitting by a lake, looking at the mountains-“  
Macarena laughed. “Wow, that’s exactly what we’re doing.”  
Castillo- “I didn’t expect anything else from you. How are the others?”  
Maca- “Happy, of course. They’re just happy they’re free-

The blonde is interrupted by her ringing phone. It’s Zulema.

Maca- “Zule?”  
Zulema- “Rizos almost got strangled; she was hanging from the ceiling. I took care of it don’t worry.”  
Maca- “What do you mean you took care of it?”  
Zulema- “Were you born yesterday?”. The brunette mimics the sound of a gun, causing the blonde to let out a long sigh.  
Maca- “I’ll be back soon. Take care.”  
Zulema- “Oh, and Maca? There’s an Algerian army watching you, they’ll be guiding you back safely, just in case Castillo tries to be funny.”

Macarena looks over in paranoia. It was dark but by squinting her eyes, she could see the entire length of the edge of the hill full of snipers.

Macarena- “Zulema, I told you I’d take care of this! Manuel is nearby just in case”  
Zulema- “Well, you’re not my boss. Besides, you can’t be mad at me for trying to protect you.”

The blonde acknowledges Zulema’s gesture. It was so cute when she got protective of her.

Macarena averts her gaze back to Castillo, who seemed to know that something was up.

Maca- “How much can I trust you?”  
Castillo- “Fully.”  
-  
Zulema wakes up early, Rizos lying next to her. Rizos lying next to her? 

Zulema- “Joder, what the fuck are you doing here?”  
Rizos- “I’m sorry, I was scared.”  
Zulema- “Get off my fucking bed!”  
Rizos- “Fuck, you’re so grumpy in the morning.”

The two women wake up and open the caravan door. They take a seat, watching the sunrise whilst drinking their coffee. Rizos broke the silence.

Rizos- “Thanks for yesterday.”  
Zulema- “I paid you back for when the crazy blonde tried to hang me in the bathroom. If it wasn’t for you, she would have choked me to death. I guess we’re parallels.”

Zulema sees Macarena’s car approaching them. Both women let out a sigh of relief. As the car gets closer, she notices that there are 4 people in the car; Macarena, Saray, Estrella and…Castillo. Zulema is livid. Absolutely nothing is going to plan; the blonde was ruling everything, and she could feel all the control slip out of her fingers. The blonde crossed the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your amazing support! Feel free to comment or leave any suggestions below! xx


	7. Love Always Finds A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After solving Saray's problem, the group now has to face an even bigger problem. Or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the longer wait but I was a bit busy. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7- Love always finds a way

As the four of them made their way towards the caravan, Zulema waited for them at the door; visibly angry; her face wasn’t giving anything away, but her darkened eyes suggested otherwise. She lit up a cigarette, Rizos approaching her from behind. 

Zulema- “What is this, some kind of friendly re-union?”  
Maca- “He’s here to help us. Besides, I have to give him something.”

Macarena made her way into the caravan, Castillo following, but was stopped in his tracks by a hand to his chest.

Zulema- “Just a minute…before you make another step.”

Zulema searched Castillo from head to toe, ensuring he is unarmed and has no form of tracking device that could lead the police to them.

Castillo- “Wise man. Go on.”

Castillo shook his head, a slight smile forming on his lips. What had he got himself into?  
Zulema signalled for Saray to go into her caravan with Estrella; the child had to be protected now, more than ever before.  
-  
Macarena- “You know, we always joked about having cocktails in some exotic place together, and I was close to joining you before I went back for this one…”, the blonde said, tilting her head towards Zulema, resulting in an eye roll from the brunette. “Castillo, I don’t know how far you’re willing to go with this, but by helping us and keeping your mouth shut, know that you will be rewarded.”

Macarena handed Castillo a thick envelope, full of money.

Castillo- “I appreciate the thought, but Maca, I’m not doing this for money…you know I’ll always be in your debt.”

Maca smiled, giving Castillo a kiss on the cheek; followed by yet another eye roll from the brunette.

Castillo- “You better keep your hands off me before your jealous girlfriend over there claws my eyes out!”

Macarena looked up towards the scorpion, who laughed at the comment.

Zulema- “She’s my partner now- we win together, we lose together- destinies intertwined. If anything happens to her, you’ll have to deal with me too; and you know what a huge piece of work I am.”

Before Castillo could answer, Macarena held her stomach in pain, before rushing to the bathroom, vomiting. Rizos reaches over to hold her hair, Zulema watching with her thumb against her lower lip; thinking. Castillo was also watching, not knowing what was unfolding. That’s when it hit the brunette; the last few days, she noticed the blonde was always going to the bathroom, more tired than usual and her period was later than usual. Not to mention her breasts had gotten larger; she loved it, which is why she didn’t say anything when she noticed.

Zulema- “Joder Maca! Fuck my life!”

The brunette ran to the first aid kit and reached out for some pregnancy tests.

Zulema- “All of you get the fuck out! Now!”

Macarena was scared; scared of possibly bringing a child in this world; and scared that this child will push Zulema away from her; losing her again after all the progress they had made. Scared of who the father was.

The brunette stared at the blonde. She was fuming; but when her eyes met Macarena’s, she knew that was the last thing she needed.  
Zulema sighed, trying to calm down. 

Zulema- “Vale Rubia, let’s see what we’ve got here.”  
-  
First test- 2 lines. Pregnant.  
Second test- 2 lines. Pregnant.  
Macarena’s breathing got heavier; she was about to collapse. And she did; lucky for her, Zulema was there to catch her.

Zulema- “Macarena, look at me. Listen, it’s ok. We can always abort it, problem solved. Everything will be ok.”  
Macarena- “No no. No abortion. I want to keep it.”

Zulema sighed but nodded.

Zulema- “Care telling me who the father is? Is it that lame Manuel guy?”  
Macarena- “No, it’s not him, it’s been a long time since I’ve last had sex with him.”  
Zulema- “Then who? Joder, you really went all out when I was away…”  
Macarena- “It was just sex Zule, you know that.”

Zulema shrugged before helping the blonde up. 

Zulema- “I think it’s Fabio’s.”

Zulema spit out the gum she had in her mouth. She stared at Macarena with a look the blonde had never seen before; a mixture of pain, anger and frustration.  
The brunette turned around, banged the door open and stormed out of the caravan. Not only was the blonde pregnant, but she was pregnant with that motherfucker’s baby. She couldn’t take it anymore, so she had a shot of tequila, before going into the adjacent caravan, near Saray and Estrella.  
-  
Rizos and Castillo were just outside the bathroom door; they heard everything. As the blonde approached them, both reached out to embrace her.

Rizos- “Rubia, don’t you worry; the child will lack absolutely nothing. She has you and Zulema as his/her parents, Auntie Rizos and Saray, as well as Estrellita to play with. And well, you can be an uncle too if you want.” She said, looking in Castillo’s direction, returning a smile.  
Castillo- “Of course. I said I’ll be here for you if you need anything Maca. You know that. I’m happy for you.”  
-  
Zulema entered the caravan, clearly frustrated. 

Saray- “Zule! What happened?”  
Zulema-“The fucking blonde is pregnant…with Fabio’s child.”  
Saray- “Joder! Mierda! He can’t know about this, or he’d hunt us down like animals until he finds the child.”  
Zulema- “I know. Not a word about the father to Castillo. He already knows too much.”

Zulema was clearly trying to calm down; it was not working. As she was trying to slow her breathing down, she feels a pair of small arms wrapping around her leg. She looked down to see Estrella grabbing her thigh.

Saray- “Looks like she likes you. Estrellita, do you remember Tia Zulema?”

Zulema can’t hold back a smile, before bending down to the child’s level. The child gives her a warm hug; the brunette is startled at first, but decides to give in to the hug. All of a sudden, she sees Saray flashing her phone in her face.

Zulema- “Joder Saray, don’t you dare take a picture of me!”

She reaches out to grab the phone but Saray manages to snap a picture and lock her phone just in time. The gitana lets out a victorious loud laugh, much to Zulema’s angst.

Saray- “You’re such a softie Zule, you’ll be such a great aunt to Estrellita.”  
Zulema- “Just shut up will you?”

The two women go quiet. Something was clearly bothering the brunette.

Zulema- “Saray, I need to tell you something. It’s about Alba.”

Saray looks up at the brunette with soft eyes.

Zulema- “She’s dead.”

Saray takes a deep breath in, her eyes darkening and slowly filling up with tears.

Saray- “What? What happened?”

Zulema- “I found Rizos hanging to the ceiling; she barely made it. She had to pay; she crossed the line.”  
Saray- “Zulema she was my ex! I loved her!”  
Zulema- “Well, she was one hell of a crazy ex. Listen, I had to do it; she would have ratted us out to the police, and I don’t think any one of us is in the mood to go back to jail.”

Saray simply held her head between her hands, tears running down her cheeks rapidly. The brunette sat down next to her, trying to comfort her.

Zulema- “Lo siento gitana. I did what I had to do. Sometimes, that’s the only option you have left.”  
-  
As Castillo made his way out of the caravan, Macarena grabbed Rizos’ arm.

Macarena- “Do you think Castillo heard me say that Fabio is the father?”  
Rizos- “No, I don’t think so. I barely heard you and I was much closer to the door than he was.”

Macarena nods, letting out a sigh of relief. If Castillo knew, she wasn’t sure were his loyalties lied. He loved Fabio like a brother, and it would be virtually impossible for him to keep her secret.  
-  
Castillo knocks on the door of the caravan that Saray and Zulema were in, only to find the gypsy bawling her eyes out. Zulema looks at him, and with a simple look, instructs him not to say a word; to leave them be. He nods, leaving the girls to their thoughts.  
After everything that had just happened, Castillo needed a drink. He stopped the car near the bar he always goes to, and headed inside for a beer. Well, actually, a lot more than that. He kept going until he was completely drunk. Suddenly, a tall, slim figure approached him; his vision at that time wasn’t great so it took him a while to fixate his eyes on the face.

“Castillo? Castillo, are you ok?”

Castillo squinted his eyes.

Castillo- “Fabio? Joder, my luck keeps getting better everyday.”  
Fabio- “Nice to see you too Damian. Care to tell me why you’re so drunk at this time?”

Castillo tried to stand up, but his legs let him down. Fabio caught him in time.

Fabio- “Sit down, joder! What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
Castillo- “Nothing…I just went to see a family of 4 girls today. And a kid. Ha, one of them is pregnant!” 

He was already saying more than he should. He was way too drunk to control what went out of his mouth at that moment. The alcohol was talking for him, and, given that the information was so fresh, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he ended up telling Fabio everything. No matter how hard he tried, he had no control over himself.

Fabio- “Well, everyone has problems no?”  
Castillo- “The problem is, this problem is also yours!”

Fabio looked into Castillo’s eyes.

Fabio- “What the fuck are you saying?!”  
Castillo- “The pregnant lady I was talking about? Macarena. Her baby? Yours.”

Fabio stood there with his mouth open. Castillo had absolutely lost control. If the women found out, he would be butchered. 

Castillo- “Don’t you dare….tell anyone….”

Fabio was livid. He grabbed Castillo, put him in his car and took him over to his house. Why hadn’t Macarena told him? He needed answers. And he needed them now.  
-  
Rizos entered her caravan to find Saray and Zulema together. With a glance, Zulema realizes that she is needed elsewhere. And Rizos the same. Rizos held Saray’s head to her chest.

Rizos- “I’m sorry gitana. I’m really sorry. I didn’t think she was going to kill her. You know I’m not a killer, but I’m afraid that woman knew too much. She would have been the end of us.”

Saray slowly lifted her head up, her eyes meeting Rizos.

Saray- “You did what you had to do. Zulema did the right thing. Rizos, if we’re going to live together, all 5 of us, we have to do things we’re not proud of. We have to fight for each other; us before anyone else.”

Rizos was slightly taken aback by these words.

Saray- “Get them before they get us. We’re always going to be on the opposite side of the law; we have to do everything we can to survive.”

Rizos smiled; they both, at the same time, had just realised why Zulema was always so cold. She spent her entire life fighting for survival, always on the edge. And now, that’s what they had to do, because this time; they had a lot to lose.  
-  
Zulema entered the caravan, immediately noticing the blonde on her bed, covered by the sheets. The brunette could hear soft sobs coming from here direction. She took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself on the bed, near the blonde. She ran her hand from her shoulder all the way down to her hand.   
The blonde is startled at the contact, and turns her head to find Zulema with a reassuring smile. Macarena slowly sat up, not breaking the eye contact.

Maca- “Zulema, I’m so sorry-“ The blonde started crying again. There was nothing Zulema hated more than seeing her sad. She simply pulled the blonde’s head against her chest, gently caressing her blonde locks.  
Zulema- “Shhhh…tranquila. You don’t need to apologize…”

The brunette was significantly hurt. As much as it pained her, she hated seeing the blonde with anyone else but her. It hurt thinking that that bastard Fabio had touched what’s hers. But she knew that she had to keep her feelings to herself. She had to be there for the blonde.

Zulema- “Maca, this baby is yours, and yours only. We can raise it here, together. You and the child will be surrounded by people that care for you. We can watch the baby take its’ first steps, say its’ first words, become a ball of energy; I can’t promise it will have a normal life, but I can promise that we will all help raise it in the best way possible; besides, it will have Estrella to keep it company.”  
Maca- “Wait…you’re not mad at me?”

Zulema let out a sigh, but quickly covered it up with a smirk.

Zulema- “Well, the thought of you spreading your legs for that bastard doesn’t exactly thrill me, but at the end of the day, I’m going to be the one holding your hair when you throw up, kissing your ever-growing belly, giving you massages when you’re in pain, singing to the baby...”

The brunette’s thoughts are clouded by memories of the last time she saw Fatima. How she was responsible for the deaths of both her child and Macarena’s. She shifted her gaze away from the blonde’s, looking away, a single tear rushing down her cheek. The blonde grabs the brunette’s face and turns it back to face her; traces her finger up against the single tear, brushing her hand softly against her cheek.

Macarena looks up towards Zulema’s glowing eyes. “There’s nothing more I would want in this world than for you to be the parent to my child.”

Zulema smiles wide, reaching out for Macarena’s lips, before making her way down to her stomach, her hands trailing all around it. She plants a long, deep kiss, before looking back up to the blonde.

Zulema- “Why do you trust me with your baby?”

Macarena looked deeply into her eyes, a strong feeling of love for the woman in front of her emerging. She could have ran away and left her. She could have killed her and ran away with her money. But there she was; she stayed with her, ready to take care of her.

Macarena- “Because above all the hate I had for you, love always finds a way. And…I love you. I have loved you since the day I realized I couldn’t live without you. Since I started seeing you more for who you are, rather than the coldness behind your actions; not because they’re all justified, but sometimes, you have to do what you have to do. I can never completely understand you, but each day, I feel myself growing closer to you. And Zulema; don’t ever push me away. It would kill me.”

It was as if the blonde had already read her mind. It’s as if she knew Zulema would try to distance herself after confessing her feelings. The truth is, Zulema was convinced everything she got close to got killed. But this time, she had to be brave enough to ensure that doesn’t happen. and with the blonde and her new family by her side, she had too much to lose; she wasn’t running away this time.

The brunette nods, yet another tear moving down her cheek; this time, a happy tear. 

Zulema- “Joder, look what you’ve done to me you bitch!”

Macarena giggled but reached out to kiss the brunette’s cheek. Zulema scans her from head to toe, before meeting her eyes again. 

Zulema- “You know, the sex is going to be incredible once your tits double in size.”

The blonde smirks but bites her lower lip. “I’m going to be hornier than ever, so you better do your part well, yes?”  
The brunette winks. “When have I ever failed you at that?”  
-  
The four women stood at the dinner table, their eyes on Estrella. They had to be careful to raise her well and to keep her out of trouble. Zulema considered it as practice, for when Macarena’s baby arrived. But Estrella was just like her mother anyways; she loved affection, attention, and certainly didn’t lack energy.

Saray- “Estrella, slowly, you’re going to hurt yourself!”  
Rizos- “She just doesn’t stop running around does she?”  
Zulema- “Like a little monster; you just don’t know that she’s going to be the death of you just yet.”

They all laughed as Estrella finally sat down on her chair. She had already formed a strong bond with all the women, but especially with Zulema. She would sit between the brunette and Saray, holding both their hands. Zulema was about to pull her hand away, but the small and soft hands felt too good. Macarena grabbed her thigh and gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder. She was so excited for her to be a mother, but also to see Zulema being this soft with her child. 

Rizos- “Rubia, what kind of drug were you on when you fucked Fabio anyways?”  
Maca- “Rizos! Keep your voice down, especially in front of Estrella!”  
Saray- “Vale, vale…. Mi amor, why don’t you bring me some pebbles from over there and show them to me eh? Make sure they’re the prettiest ones ok?”

Estrella smiled cheekily, and nodded.

Maca- “Well, obviously I didn’t spend an entire year locked inside. I went to some parties, even though they weren’t much fun. Deep down I wanted Saray to be there, to tell me one of her crazy jokes, Rizos to start hitting on the first young woman that walks in, and Zule… well, to hit on me all night.”

Zulema rolled her eyes but smiled.

Maca- “As I was having a drink, right before I was heading home, he approached me. Fabio. He looked good. “  
Zulema- “Joder, what do you mean he looked good?”  
Maca- “Fine. Fabio approached me, he looked good, but not as good as Zulema.”

They all laughed before the blonde continued- “We talked for a bit. We were extremely drunk. Before I knew it, he started kissing me. I rejected it at first, but it had been way too long since I last felt some sort of affection. He offered to take me home to continue, but I knew taking it that far was not an option. I hated him. But I wanted to have sex with the only person that hopelessly cared about me. No strings attached from my side…”  
Saray- “Revenge sex?”  
Maca- “Yes, something like that. It felt good- I dominated the whole time. Maybe I’m a bad person for saying this, but each time he looked at me with those caring eyes, I just fucked him harder. I didn’t kiss him whilst having sex- it’s too intimate. He felt offended by that but lust took over his body. After we finished, I simply dressed and stormed out, like I didn’t give a flying fuck. I could hear him shouting my name, but I just walked away, and went back home.”  
Zulema- “Wow, bravo. Now he knocked you up, I’m not really sure you won on that one rubia. Ever heard of a condom? You got knocked up twice unintentionally, you should really take care of yourself.” The brunette chuckled.  
Maca- “We used a condom. Even with Simon. “  
Rizos- “Someone’s extremely fertile then, joder Maca.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, and reached out for a cigarette. As she’s about to light it up, the brunette takes it away from her.

Zulema- “Have you forgotten you’re pregnant? No more of this shit for you. Tomorrow, I’m going grocery shopping, for whatever we need, and for your cravings Maca.”

They smiled, before they heard a splashing noise.   
Saray- “Joder Estrella, I just gave you a shower and you go falling into the lake! Fuck my life!”  
Rizos looked over and grasped Saray’s shoulder. “If you can’t beat them, join them.”

The four women jumped into the lake, wearing only their underwear. Rizos and Saray placed Estrella between them, whilst Maca and Zulema tickled her. She was like a daughter to all of them.

They say pregnant women have a particular glow, and it was certainly the case with Macarena, Zulema thought to herself. The brunette approached her, cupped her face and gave her a long , passionate kiss, before placing her on her lap.

Zulema- “Rubia?”

Macarena looked into her eyes. They were soft, but full of fear.

Maca- “What is it Zule?”

Zulema took a long, deep breath. She returned her eyes to the blonde’s. She had to be brave; in a different way to what she was used to. Today was the day she would let love enter inside; all the way. She had never been so sure of anything; she had neve been so sure that Macarena was the one for her. No matter how fucked up their relationship was, she was hers. And only hers. Now, she just had to seal the deal.

Zulema- “Maca, I love you. And I will never let you, or the little one inside you, down. You can count on me.”

Macarena smiled goofily, tears moving down her eyes. Zulema rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back the grin that was forming on her lips. They kissed passionately, Saray and Rizos watching and whistling.

Saray-"Madre mia, Zulema loves you Maca, she said it! Joder Zule, I'm so proud of you I could kiss you!"

Saray reached out for Zulema's neck and kissed her rapidly. "Ah, rubia, another thing. Wait till I show you the cutest picture of Zulema and Estrella hugging, you'll crumble to pieces!"

Zulema lightly hits Saray on her head before they continued enjoying the night under the stars. Together.

That night was the night of love; a blissful night; a night were all their worries were thrown out the window; they only focused on each other, and the intense feeling of love they felt; an unbreakable bond; like a thick band; you can pull it, but it always returns back to its original shape. But they failed to anticipate the storm that was brewing… a storm that would hit them harder than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your constant support! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, let's see what Fabio will do about his little discovery...all in the next chapter! xxx


	8. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabio gets his hands on some important clues, and Zulema finds herself in trouble. Will the women be able to deflate the sticky situation they're in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I took a bit longer to update, hope it was worth the wait though. Enjoy!

Chapter 8- Far From Home

Fabio parked in front of Castillo’s house, the latter now absolutely knocked out. Fabio sighed, reached out for his keys, and opened the door to Castillo’s place. He placed the man on his bed, chuckling slightly as he looked over at him; it was such a typical case scenario for Castillo. As he’s about to leave, he notices that the bedroom leads to an office; one that he didn’t know, held very valuable information for him. He slowly made his way into the room, using his flashlight to not alarm anyone. He analysed the papers on the desk in front of him; searching for any clue on the whereabouts of the blonde. Nothing.

He opens the drawers, from top to bottom, until he realizes that the bottom drawer was locked. He needed to find the keys. And that was not going to be easy; Castillo wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t just leave the keys in his office. Fabio emerged back into the bedroom, quietly reaching out for Castillo’s pockets. Nothing.

He stood there, thinking of a possible hiding place for the keys. Suddenly, he saw an old vase right above the wardrobe. Could it be it?

He reached out for the vase, that was barely visible had he not stood on the bed. As soon as he gripped it, he heard a metal sound as the keys bumped against the vase’s walls. Bingo. He hurriedly took the keys out, hoping they would provide some sort of clue. As he opened the drawer, it was full of papers; important case papers. However, as he reached to the upper wall of the drawer, he felt a small bit of paper and grasped it; it was a phone number; a Swiss phone number. And that was all he needed.  
-  
Macarena and Zulema were always early birds; they either couldn’t sleep, or they would wake up at around 6am every day. It was a habit Macarena had picked up from the brunette; she would want to watch the sunrise and feel the cold breeze against her cheek. It was things like these that made the blonde melt; she always woke up slightly later than the brunette, but the view was worth it; and she wasn’t talking just about the scenery. 

Only this time, the blonde had an even better reason to feel her heart warming; Zulema was holding a coffee mug in one hand, and Estrella with the other, as the child sat on her lap. She was singing to her. The blonde made her way towards the two, gently kissing the brunette’s shoulder and proceeding the kiss Estrella’s tiny hand.

Macarena- “Good morning you two. Looks like tia Zulema is your favourite isn’t she?”

Estrella blushed, and looked up towards Zulema, who gave her a warm smile.

Zulema- “I mean, can you blame her?”

The blonde chuckled and kissed the brunette’s cheek.

Maca- “Not one bit.”

She bit her lower lip but Zulema was having none of it. She brushed her cheek against the blonde’s, whispering; “Now’s not the time to turn me on, cut the shit.”

Macarena laughed but nodded.

Zulema- “I’ve been up a couple hours. This one won’t sleep and Saray and Rizos needed some ‘alone time’.”  
Maca- “Wow, and you accepted their offer?”  
Zulema- “Oh fuck it, I didn’t do it for them. I like spending time with Estrella that’s all.”  
Maca- “Well, it’ll do you good for when my little rascal is born. I’m sure she or he will have plenty of energy for you to deal with.”

Zulema rolled her eyes, but smirked. She sipped the remaining coffee before the sun started to rise. The blonde retrieved a chair from behind and sat down next to the two.

Saray- “Buenos dias, putas!”  
Rizos- “Buenos dias. Zule, thanks for the favour, we owe you one.”

Zulema simply nodded and went inside to grab a piece of paper.

Zule- “Write down anything you need from the store. Especially you rubia.”

They nodded and started writing down both necessary, and unnecessary stuff.

Maca- “I’ve been feeling like having mexican these past few days. Bring tortillas, pico de gallo, guac…anything like that. And plenty of chocolate.”  
Saray- “For me, bring me some candy and some fucking thick sausages I could fry, we need to have another barbecue chicas!”  
Rizos- “That won’t be the first sausage you cut up then.”  
Saray- “Ahhh, hijo de puta Sandoval. Oh, and some extra candy for Estrella!”  
Rizos- “For me, just some gum and donuts if you find any.”

Zulema emerged from the caravan, reading the list. She was wearing a tight black shirt, leather jacket and pants. She looked incredibly sexy, a bit too sexy for Macarena’s liking. The blonde’s eyes scanned the brunette from head to toe; she was perfect. She thought she couldn’t get any sexier, but that’s when the brunette slipped on a blonde wig and sunglasses. Zulema noticed the blonde’s eyes running up and down her body, and she wasn’t complaining. 

Zulema- “A penny for your thoughts, blondie?”  
Macarena- “Well, are you sure you’re going grocery shopping, or are you going out on a date with some hot and tall gang leader?”  
Zulema- “Joder, we still haven’t bought any extra clothes, this is the only spare set I have. Are you actually jealous?”  
Macarena- “What if I am?”

The brunette smirked, grabbing the blonde by the neck, and giving her a long, deep kiss. She bent down on her knees, lifting the blonde’s shirt to expose her belly, gently kissing and rubbing it with her thumb. 

Zulema- “I’ll be back with you two before you know it.”

She hopped on her motorcycle and wore her helmet, before looking back for one final time, and driving off to the store. It was a 20-minute drive to the store, and she was a bit on edge; any mistake she makes would put the others in danger; and that included a kid, and a baby.  
-  
Fabio had made his way to Switzerland; he was trying to put himself in the blonde’s head; where would she seek shelter, away from all the crowds? That’s when he approached a discrete village near the lakes and mountains; truly breath-taking…except there weren’t many houses near; making him doubt his decision. The houses weren’t exactly in a discrete place; she would never seek shelter there. He stopped the car, trying to think a little further; surely they’d need food from somewhere?

He parked near a grocery store, thinking of how crazy all this was; he needed to be very lucky to find the blonde lurking somewhere around here. He remembered Castillo telling him that Macarena was with a kid, and 3 other women; could it really be them? His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of a motorcycle, parked a few meters away from him; it was a blonde woman, dressed completely in black. As she stood up from her motorcycle, he recognized the familiar figure; slim and tall; the same figure he’s seen every day in prison for years. As the helmet came off, he got all the information he needed; elfo del puto infierno; Zulema Zahir. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel. What the fuck was Macarena doing with Zulema?

As Zulema was paying for her things, she had a bad feeling. She was attracting a lot of unnecessary attention. She needed to leave immediately; she had eyes on her from all angles, which wasn’t a surprise because she was an attractive woman. She grabbed her bags and placed them in her backpack, ready to go. Suddenly, she feels a strong hand covering her mouth; she tried to fight back, but he was too strong; it was certainly not the first time he had done something like this. Right before she passed out, she saw a glimpse of the man’s face; fucking Fabio.  
-  
She woke up, her eyes feeling incredibly heavy. She allowed her vision to slowly return to normal, before her eyes fixated on the clearly agitated figure in front of her. As she tried to get up to give him what he deserved, she noticed that her hands and legs were tied to a chair. 

Fabio approached her, lowering the cloth that covered her mouth. She spat and headbutted him.

Fabio- “Hija de puta!”

He slapped her, but the brunette simply laughed.

Zulema- “You got tired of being a cop and now you’ve settled for kidnapping? Nice move buddy.”  
Fabio- “I see you haven’t lost your sense of humor after all these years…”  
Zulema- “What the fuck do you want from me?”  
Fabio – “Where is Macarena?”

Zulema let out a sarcastic laugh.

Zulema- “How should I know. I hate that bitch. Should I remind you of how much we hated each other?”  
Fabio- “Cut the shit. I know she’s with you. Probably with Saray and Kabila.”  
Zulema- “I can’t help you because I don’t know where she is.”  
Fabio grabbed her neck strongly, squeezing tightly. “Where is she?”  
Zulema- “Only God knows how many times I’ve been tortured. You think you’ll get the best of me?”  
Fabio- “I know she’s with you. Why would you two be in such close proximity if you hate each other so much? So, save yourself the trouble…where is she?”  
Zulema- “There’s no way in hell I will ever tell you where she is. She’s finally found some peace because you’re away from her.”  
Fabio- “She’s also carrying my child. Don’t I have a right to see her?”  
Zulema- “Of course, except, you will not only see her. You would want to raise the baby with her, and try and get back together with her.”  
Fabio- “And what’s wrong with that?”  
Zulema- “She doesn’t want to see your fucking face ever again. Plus, she already has her family.”  
Fabio- “You’re telling me she’s raising the baby with someone that tried to kill her first one?”  
Zulema- “Something like that. We may not have the most plain-sailing relationship, but we’re…let’s just say…relatively closer than we were before.” She ended her sentence with a wink. She was going to try and hide the fact that the blonde and herself were in a relationship, but the opportunity for her to play with Fabio’s feelings was way too good to pass up.

The grip on her neck was getting even tighter.

Zulema- “Gripping my neck tighter won’t erase the fact that I fuck her so much better than you ever did.”

Fabio lets go of her neck and punches her hard, almost knocking her out. She feels the blood trickling down her face, but she only smiled.

Fabio- “Where is she?!!” he yells.  
-  
Macarena was pacing back and forth outside her caravan. It had been 2 hours since Zulema left and she was getting worried. Her phone rings; Castillo.

Maca- “Castillo?”  
Castillo- “Maca…listen to me. I don’t know what happened last night…I was out and got drunk….I may have told Fabio that you were pregnant with his baby..”  
Maca- “WHAT?”  
Castillo- “I know. Then he apparently took me home, whilst I was passed out. A couple minutes ago, I woke up and found myself in bed. The drawer that had your number was opened, and he took the paper. Maca, I’m so sorry, I’m on my way there-“  
Maca- “You’re sorry? Zulema went shopping 2 hours ago and hasn’t returned. If something happens to her I swear I will end you.”

Macarena hangs up and immediately calls Zulema.  
-  
Fabio reaches into Zulema’s pockets. “Puta Rubia” it said. He chuckled as he showed the screen to Zulema, who simply put her head down.

Macarena- “Zulema, finally, are you ok? ”  
Fabio- “This is Fabio. Zulema is here with me. She’s….fine.”

Fabio look over to Zulema, who was clearly not fine; blood occupying every corner of her face. She had suffered worse though.

Macarena- “What the fuck are you? A psychopath?”  
Fabio- “I could ask you the same thing. Can you tell me why the hell you’re fucking this bitch?”  
Macarena- “What goes on in my life has nothing to do with you.”  
Fabio – “Oh but it does…were you planning on keeping me in the dark about our baby?”

Zulema gagged as she heard the word ‘our’. As did Macarena.

Macarena- “Yes. Yes I was. You’re not even fit enough, nor brave enough, to take care of yourself, so why should you take care of a baby? Besides, I want to raise him amongst the people I love.”  
Fabio- “The people you love? A psychopath killer, your ex-girlfriend and the gypsy and her daughter? The same people that fucked you over and over again?”  
Macarena- “Yes. Those people. My people. The people who despite hurting me, taught me everything I know, and how to survive. The same people that, instead of judging my every move, helped me get over it. The people that made me who I am today. My family. And you’re nowhere near that circle, and never will be.”  
Fabio- “Well, if you put it that way, looks like you want to achieve things the hard way. I have your special friend here with a rather bloody face. She doesn’t feel like talking. And I will not stop beating the shit out of her until she tells me where you are. I will hunt you down Macarena; and once the baby is born, I’m taking it with me.”  
Macarena- “Fabio, if you lay a finger on her I swear I’ll kill you.”  
Fabio- “Oh you don’t believe me?”

Fabio pulls the brunette’s hair down aggressively, punching hard against her jaw.

Macarena- “Fabio wait! Don’t hurt her!”  
Zulema- “Maca don’t you dare tell him anything!”  
Fabio- “Shut up!”

One final blow was all that was needed. Her body had endured too much. She passed out, her head falling back.

Fabio- “Oh, looks like she’s out. You may want to hurry, I don’t know how much longer she can take….”  
Macarena- “Give me your address, I’ll be there as soon as possible, and we can reach an agreement.”  
Fabio- “Don’t you dare come armed, or with your friends on your side. A few of Castillo’s friends are here with me; I wouldn’t want you or the baby getting harmed.”

The blonde smiled. She knew Castillo betrayed her, but not enough to put her baby’s life in danger. Fabio was alone. It was the perfect time to strike. 

Macarena- “Agreed. I’ll swing by soon. Oh and by the way, I wouldn’t keep hitting Zulema if I were you; you know she’s a tough nut to crack; she won’t tell you anything.”

Macarena hung up, tears running down her cheek; her eyes full of anger and angst.

Saray- “Que pasa rubia?”  
Maca- “Fabio kidnapped Zulema. He’s sending me the details of where he’s keeping her. We have to save her.”  
Saray- “Hijo de puta! Does he know about the baby?”  
Maca- “Of course. It’s why he’s doing all this.”  
Rizos- “Castillo betrayed you Maca…”  
Maca- “Maybe… but he may have enough time to redeem himself…I’m going over once I receive the exact location…”  
Saray- “I’m coming with you!”  
Maca- “No way Saray, it’s too dangerous!”  
Saray- “Are you kidding me? I know my way around a gun rubia! Besides, you’re pregnant, I’m not letting you go all alone.”  
Rizos- “Saray’s right. I’ll stay here with Estrella.”  
Saray- “No fucking way. Not after what happened the last time round. Zulema won’t be here to make it rain in case something goes wrong. You’re coming with us, but stay in the car.”  
Maca- “Saray’s right. You and Estrella can stay in the car. Besides, if we need backup, we’ll have you there.”  
Saray- “Of course we will. Mi Estrellita will take them back to where they were born!”  
Rizos- “Cari, we were just talking about me…Estrella won’t have anything to do with this. ”  
Saray- “Oh, right of course. But if she had to, she’s ready, right mi amor?!”  
Estrella- “Fuck yes!”

Maca rolled her eyes when hearing Estrella say those words. She sure had learned that word fast as a result of her being around them. 

Maca- “Right, go get your weapons. Don’t go crazy. It’s one man not an army.”

The 3 women went to grab their pistols, ensuring they were loaded and ready to go. Macarena could feel the stress catching up with her, but now was not the time to back down. She never thought Fabio would go to such lengths to get what he wanted. But it made sense; she would go to the moon and back if anyone was to hurt any member of her family. The stress was almost replaced by adrenaline, as Rizos took the driver’s seat and started the car. 

Rizos- “Joder chicas, I’m excited now! Fuck it’s been a while since I’ve last done something like this!”  
Saray- “Didn’t you bury my wife a few days ago?”  
Rizos- “Oh, yes that. I mean sure, but Zulema did most of the work. That woman is prepared for practically everything.”  
Saray- “Maca, do you think he knows about you two?”  
Maca- “Yeah, he knows. Zulema didn’t shy away from giving him details.”  
Rizos- “Wow, Zulema has always been such a private person, why would she tell him?”  
Saray- “To sting him, mi amor; jealousy. You’re right about Zule, but above being such a private person, she is a mastermind. Now that I think of it, is she in a good state?”  
Maca- “I don’t think so. She passed out from all the hits Fabio gave her.”  
Rizos- “Hey rubia, don’t worry, we’ll get her back. I promise.”  
Saray- “That son of a bitch will pay!-“

Macarena’s phone rings once again but Saray picks up.

Saray- “Castillo, you son of a fucking bitch, I swear to God once I get my hands on you I’ll do worse than what I did to Sandoval you motherfucker-“

Macarena snatches the phone away from Saray. They needed him on their side; should anything bad happen, they needed him to keep his mouth shut.

Maca- “Castillo?”  
Castillo- “I deserved that. Maca I’m on my way to the cottage, let me take care of this-“  
Maca- “I’m on my way there.”  
Castillo- “What do you mean? Maca, you’re pregnant, don’t you dare risk your life for this.”  
Maca- “Oh, but that’s exactly what I’m doing. You should have thought before you ratted us out.”  
Castillo- “I’m sorry, I swear I’ll make it up to you, just stay home, don’t expose yourselves, especially with your kid and Saray’s.”  
Maca- “There’s no turning back. Besides, I don’t need to tell you how much Zulema means to me. And us all. We’d give our lives up for each other because that’s who we are. I can’t do what you’re telling me.”  
Castillo- “Maca por favor-“

Macarena hung up. She knew Castillo didn’t do it on purpose, but he had put all their lives in danger. He would need to do a lot to get back on their good books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits! Thank you so much! The story is far from ready, I will continue updating, thanks for your immense support. xxx


	9. Putting out the flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zulema kidnapped by Fabio, the man realizes he will be needing help, as the 3 women hunt him down, guns blazing. Will they succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First and foremost, this chapter is a bit on the heavy side; it's a bit more aggressive and has some sexual assault as well. If anyone feels uncomfortable about this subject, please, don't read it.   
> As for the rest, I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit out of the box, but I feel like it was in line with their characters. xxx

Chapter 9-

Zulema finally returned to her senses. She was feeling cold and thirsty, but she’s been through worse before. Her vision was slowly returning back to normal, but she realized she was all alone; tied to a chair, the blood now having dried up and become crusty. All she could hear was Fabio talking on the phone, but she couldn’t see him. 

Fabio- “Listen, I only need 3 of you, that’s all I’m asking. They’ll be four in total, and with Zahir unconscious, we’ll be fine…..yeah, she’s knocked out don’t worry…”

She suddenly heard footsteps approaching her, so she pretended to go back to being unconscious. 

Fabio- “Yeah she’s out, relax. Come here as soon as possible; it won’t be long till they arrive.”

As she was pretending to be unconscious, Zulema was busy thinking- who was Fabio calling to help him? And were they ballsy enough to hurt them? Including Maca and the baby? Fabio might be; in the past, she could’ve sworn to herself that the man was a pussy; he acted tough but wasn’t brave at all. But now, something had changed, and she wouldn’t put anything past him. She just hoped the blonde, gitana and Rizos weren’t stupid enough, and had an actual plan; because they were certainly out to get them. She hated that they were risking their lives for her; the thought of them being shot was heart-wrenching, and she hated that she couldn’t do anything about it, given her current position.  
-  
Maca- “We’re here.”  
Rizos- “What? He hid her in this old thing?” Rizos said, pointing at an old, abandoned cottage.  
Maca- “Yep. An oddly perfect place to hide a person; no one would suspect a thing, and it’s so detached from the city centre.”  
Saray- “I swear to God, someone hold me before I split his head open when we enter.”  
Rizos reached over to Saray and looked her in the eyes. “Cari, it will be ok. You’ll see.”  
Maca- “Saray, if anyone’s splitting his head open, it will be me. I can’t fucking stand the sight of him. What a prick. But listen, we’ll try our best to avoid any incidents; I don’t think my body can take any more stress.”  
Rizos- “Of course Maca. Are you sure you want to go in? I can go in instead of you, whilst you stay with Estrella.”  
Maca- “More than anything. Let’s get it. Keep low and stay right behind me. Rizos, please take care of yourself and Estrella. If anything goes wrong, save yourselves. Don’t let anyone get to you.”  
Saray- “Mi amor, we’ll be back before you know it.”

She planted a kiss on Rizos’ lips, and proceeded to tightly hug Estrella. She took one final look at them, a slight smile forming on her lips.

Saray- “Vamos.”

They grab their guns and start making their way towards the cottage. They parked a good distance away from the avoid even more exposure. Just as they’re about to enter, a van approaches the cottage with 2 people inside; 2 familiar people; Valbuena and Hierro. Fabio brought back up. It was going to be 2 vs 3, if they excluded Zulema. She never put anything past anyone, so she wasn’t going to underestimate them but given Saray’s vengeful look, and how well equipped they were, they certainly weren’t going down without a fight.

Saray- “Fucking Fabio. Hierro? Valbuena?!! Fuck my life-“  
Maca- “I’m just as angry as you are, but if you keep it down and stick to the plan, we can serve them up on a plate. If you ask me, I’m glad they’re here; we can finally get our revenge; all of us.”  
Saray grinned widely and nodded. “You’re right. I can’t believe this is our second little plan together, it’s kind of sweet how we make a great team.”  
Macarena looked up at her and smiled. “Saray, I hope we never have to do this again.”  
Saray- “Cheers to that.”

They hid behind a wall until the 2 men had made their way inside. Now was their chance. Macarena had dug up some information on the cottage, and knew it had an old basement; that’s where Fabio was probably keeping Zulema; the problem was, where were the other 2 men going to be stationed?

Maca- “Saray, I’m going in alone. I promised Fabio I’d go in alone, and given how crazy he’s become, I wouldn’t want anything happening to you.”  
Saray-“No fucking way Maca. you’re pregnant!”  
Maca- “Listen, I’ve placed a camera in my pendant here. You’ll be able to see everything on your phone. Observe it really well, and should I be in trouble, you go inside. I'm leaving my guns with you. I don't want to escalate the situation.“  
Saray- “You can count on me rubia. Always.”  
Maca nodded, Saray placing her hand on the blonde’s stomach. Maca stroked Saray’s hand in a re-assuring way. No one was dying tonight. Well, no one from her family.

Macarena made her way inside; it was a really old cottage, cobwebs everywhere; it was clear that it had been abandoned for years. She puffs out her chest, ensuring Saray is getting a good look of the inside. There was a steep flight of stairs, leading to the basement, light coming out of the area; Zulema was probably being kept there. Her question was answered as she came across her first despicable obstacle- Valbuena.

Valbuena- “Long time no see, blondie.”  
Maca- “Get out of my way you fucking rapist! Be very grateful that I didn’t punish you the way Saray did. Although I deeply regret not acting like her.”  
Valbuena grabbed her tightly by the neck- “Don’t push my buttons. As you know, I can be the worst kind of asshole when I want to.” He said, looking her up and down, his hands moving from her neck to her breasts. She reacted quickly by biting him hard, only for him to slap her.  
Valbuena- “I’m going to have to check you for any weapons; wouldn’t want you busting my balls.”

Macarena stood up, patiently waiting for her body check to be over quickly, although she knew Valbuena would take his time. She wanted nothing but to kill him, but she knew it was her duty to keep him alive for Rizos; she owed her that.

Maca- “Nice and clean. Well done. Down you go.”

Macarena ran down the stairs, hoping Saray had been calm enough to keep her cool whilst Valbuena was checking her. Truth be told, not even she could keep her cool around him, let alone Saray.  
She enters the basement, Fabio at the door and Hierro standing next to Zulema.

Fabio- “Maca, finally.”

He reached out to hug her, but she wasn’t having any of it.

Macarena- “Listen carefully. I’m only interested in getting Zulema back. I don’t give a flying fuck about you, and I don’t want you touching me.”

As Macarena walked towards Zulema, she was stopped by a hand.

Fabio- “Not so fast. The deal we had. I need your signature, confirming that when the baby is born, I will get custody of it. Only then, can you go and speak to your ‘girlfriend’.” He said, in a disgusted voice.  
Zulema- “Maca, don’t you dare give your baby up to this motherfucker.”  
Hierro- “Shut up.” He squeezed her neck tightly, and she was visibly choking. As she looked even closer, she could see Zulema was bleeding from her face and abdomen. She was seriously hurt.  
Macarena- “So you’re the pig that fed Fatima to Sandoval when they raped her. What the fuck are you doing here? Haven’t you done enough to her?”  
Hierro looked over to the blonde. “I was lucky I made it out alive after this bitch stabbed me. I guess now we’re even. Sign the fucking paper and lets get out of here.”  
Macarena- “I’m not doing that until you let me near her.”  
Fabio- “You sure aren’t in the best position Macarena. You’re all alone, against 2 men. I wouldn’t push it if I were you.”  
Macarena- “You’re fucking cowards. All of you. I’m not giving up my baby to you.” She promised she would stay calm, but her nerves were triggered the minute she simply saw Valbuena. she was angry, and she couldn't hide it.  
Fabio- “Are you sure?”

Macarena simply looks into his eyes, nodding with a sly grin.

Fabio- “You’re sure? Very well, Valbuena?”

Valbuena made his way down the stairs.

Valbuena- “Is there a problem?”  
Fabio- “Take care of Zulema.”

Macarena realises what’s about to happen. Valbuena didn’t have the balls to kill anyone, but he had raped before. And that would shred her to pieces, not to mention, Zulema.

Macarena- “Nononono, don’t touch her please! No!”

Valbuena made his way towards Zulema, sliding his hand across her jaw and down her neck. He then slid both his hands down her breasts, proceeding to undress her. Macarena’s mouth was being held tightly by Fabio, all she could do was watch. Zulema wouldn’t even let Macarena touch her at times, let alone Valbuena. Tears of pain fell down on her cheeks rapidly; her heart was breaking and she knew Zulema’s was too. Her eyes were full of pain; the brunette started to re-live all the times she was raped, thinking she had closed that chapter, but it seemed like the wound was about to be re-opened. Valbuena removed her pants and underwear, touching her. A single tear fell down the brunette’s eye; that’s when Macarena knew she felt resigned to losing her battle. The blonde started to scream, trying to tell Fabio she would sign the papers in a heartbeat, but his grip only got tighter.

Boom. Boom.

Saray Vargas, Estefania Kabila. A gun in each hand. Large, dark and vengeful eyes looking over at the scene unfolding. 

Saray- “Hands up, all of you.”

They all put their hands up; both the blonde and brunette grateful for theappearance of the two women. They had arrived just in time.

Saray- “I’m not playing around here. I saw every single thing all of you did, every single word that came out of your mouth. And I….didn’t like what I saw.”

Saray takes her first shot at Valbuena’s leg. The man groans in pain, before Rizos shoots his other leg.

Rizos- “Me neither. I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was a glimmer of hope for all of you; to become better people. But you’ve become utter hijos de puta; the pure kind.”

Rizos hits Hierro’s arm, with Saray simultaneously hitting Fabio’s thigh.

As Fabio slightly falls to the ground, he swiftly picks up his gun, pointing it to Macarena’s head.

Fabio- “Drop your weapons now!”  
Saray- “No way in hell. It’s two against one you idiot.”  
Fabio- “Are you testing me?”  
Rizos- “One move and we’ll riddle you with bullets.”  
Macarena- “Fabio, are you really capable of killing your own child? What kind of human dump have you become?”  
Fabio- “The worst kind. "

As they were all caught up in the current situation, a shot was aimed at Fabio’s head, the man falling to the ground; he was dead. They all looked in awe to see who had done it; Castillo. 

Macarena- “Castillo!”  
Hierro- “Castillo, what the fuck are you doing?”  
Castillo ignores the comment. He looks at the 3 girls; “Do what you have to do.”

They all nod before Saray and Rizos make their way towards Valbuena and Hierro, tying them up, waiting for the right time to strike.

Macarena- “Zulema, oh my god forgive me I’m so sorry!”

Zulema simply forces a slight smile, as the blonde unties her.

Zulema- “Nothing that hasn’t happened to me before, rubia.”  
Macarena- “Well yes. No one should ever go through that. I put you in danger. I’m so sorry for that, I understand if you’ll never forgive me.”  
Zulema- “What are you on about? Maca, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I’m just glad you’re here.”

Zulema notices how guilty the blonde feels about the situation and grabs her face with both hands, pulling her in for a kiss.  
Zulema- “You know when I don’t feel fine? When you’re not around. I missed you rubia.”

The blonde feels better; but she knows Zulema is a master of burying her feelings and faking a smile. She will let it slide for now, until they get out, but she will do anything and everything to ensure Valbuena pays. She was aware of how little she did when Rizos was raped; she wasn’t going to stand still; not this time. Zulema needed her support now more than ever; she looked fine, but the blonde knew her well; she must have felt like she was about to crumble.

Rizos- “Castillo, do you have a tool box?”  
Castillo- “Erm, yes sure, why?”  
Rizos- “Can you bring it over here for us please? Oh, and check up on Estrella, she’s at the back of the car.”

Castillo had a hunch of what was about to happen. For once in his life, he understood what it was like to be on the other side of the law; how unfair it is. If the police arrived, the women would be the ones taken to prison, instead of the real culprits. The women were the victims of all this.  
He looked over and nodded, no questions asked.   
-  
They had a lot of tools that could do the job; it was a matter of which one they fancied the most.

Saray- “You choose, mi amor.” Saray said and kissed Rizos’ shoulder.  
Rizos- “This.”  
Rizos grabbed a large saw. Saray smiled and nodded before looking at Rizos. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Rizos grabbed Saray’s face- “I should’ve done this years ago Cari. There’s nothing I want more than this.”  
Valbuena- “What the fuck are you doing?”  
Rizos- “Something I should’ve done years ago. And it’s a shame I didn’t, you almost raped my friend you asshole. How could you?”  
Valbuena- “Please, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!”  
Saray- “You won’t do it again? That’s why you almost did it again now, with a straight face too. You’re so sick, you don’t even realise it. “

Saray was about to lose it. The man had raped her girlfriend and almost raped her friend. She wasn’t one to bottle up her emotions; it was impossible. Suddenly, she looks over to the kitchen to see a metal tray near the sink.

Saray- “Before you perform the operation mi amor, why don’t we take a trip down memory lane?”

Valbuena looks over, stunned at the sight of Saray approaching him with a metal tray. If it was going to be anything like the first time, he’d rather just die immediately. 

Valbuena- “Please, don’t do this. You won’t solve anything.”  
Saray- “It will however solve my ever-escalating rage. And I will not stop until your remaining ball is detached.”

It wasn’t a pleasant sight; Saray kept hitting him over and over again; literally until he had no balls. They waited for him to regain consciousness before Rizos had managed to slowly and painfully saw off Valbuena’s dick, with Saray’s help, and after a few minutes, bled to death. 

On the other side, Zulema was watching, wanting nothing more than to give a helping hand to the other two women; the man had nearly raped her after all. But getting revenge for her daughter seemed even more important at the time.

Zulema- “Life throws you another chance to be a good person, and you throw it out the window. Bravo.”  
Hierro- “I was simply asked to cover Fabio up with a case. And that’s what I did.”  
Zulema- “Are you blind or something? Your dead friend over there nearly raped me and you did nothing. I honestly want to think you’re just stupid and naïve, but you’ve proven twice that it’s not the case.”  
Macarena- “The question is, how do we make you pay?”  
Zulema- “Back when I was living in Cairo, we didn’t believe in just shooting the person; well, it all depends on the severity of the crime. And boy are you in trouble.”

The brunette lets out a pained laugh, the blonde recognising the pain in her voice.

At that point, the brunette’s patience was running out. “Well, to be completely honest with you, I don’t have the necessary equipment to carry out the procedure. Such a shame. However, I do have this.”

Zulema reaches out for a long metal rod. She switches her lighter on, letting the rod reach a high temperature.

Zulema- “Let’s see what you’re truly made of. This is from me, and from my daughter.”

The brunette took her time to burn his skin slowly, leaving the metal rod against his skin until she could see it burn. The man was clearly in pain, but her eyes were glowing. She would avenge her daughter; she needed the closure.  
The flaming rod touched every single piece of skin he had; the only place left to burn was his mouth and eyes; and that’s how she ended him.  
The four women stood up; they had clearly let it all out. They released their shadows from the past; the marks were always going to be there; but at least, they can rest knowing that they’re all safe together, and that there are two less motherfuckers on the loose. 

Castillo re-enters the room, taking his time to analyse the situation. 

Castillo- “I must admit, your creativity never fails to impress me.”

They all chuckle as Macarena hugged Castillo.

Macarena- “Thank you. I know how hard that must have been for you; he was your best friend.”  
Castillo- “A person who puts someone I love in danger isn’t a friend. I’m not going to lie, I didn’t expect this from him; but he made a lot of grave mistakes.”

Macarena nodded, Zulema standing behind her.

Zulema- “I know you betrayed us for beers you asshole. At least you betrayed us in your own fun way eh?” the brunette chuckled playfully.  
Castillo- “Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you in danger.”  
Zulema- “Forget about it. It was really brave of you, even though I certainly won’t forget this night.”

Castillo puts his head down, nearly in tears. He always saw Zulema as a selfish bitch, but he knew she had to be scarred really badly to be that way. And tonight, because he ratted them out, she almost got raped. Again. 

Castillo- “I know words will never be enough to say how sorry I am.”  
Zulema- “You’re right about that. Why don’t you help us clean this mess up and forget it ever happened?”  
Castillo- "I'm forever in your debt. All of you."

He followed her outside before lighting the cottage on fire, removing any trace of evidence.

Castillo- “Zulema, I won’t betray you nor Macarena, ever again.”  
Zulema- “Not even for a beer?”  
Castillo chuckles- “Hopefully not. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense eh? Hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Next episode will focus on Zulema's past, as well as her current injuries from the kidnapping. Thanks for your support, always very much appreciated xxx


	10. Trusting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4 women, Estrella and Castillo move past their ugly experience, but will it be easy for Zulema to get past it? Will it affect her relationship with Macarena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter will be centred around the feelings f the women after the whole fiasco that happened, especially Zulema's feelings and her past. Enjoy xxx

Chapter 10- Trusting You

The 4 women, Estrella, and Castillo made their way back to the caravan. What had just happened was brutal on so many levels, and a substantial amount of time would be needed for them to heal.

Castillo- “Here we are, this is it then.”  
Macarena- “We lowkey hope to not see you again for a while.”  
Castillo- “Same here. I apologize for everything. Please, keep in touch, I don’t want anything bad happening to you-any of you for that matter.”, he said, looking to the other 3 women and Estrella.  
Saray- “You can bet on that old man. Given our current lives and situations, I don’t think it will be too long before we see you again.” Saray laughed and Castillo reciprocated.  
Castillo- “Maca, please call me if anything happens, or should you need anything for the baby. And please, let me see it when it’s born.”

Macarena nods, giving him a warm smile.

Castillo- “You can call me if you need to go to the hospital or for check-ups-“  
Zulema- “That won’t be necessary.” Zulema looks over at him affirmingly.   
Castillo- “Let me guess? Your Egyptian friends are up to the task?”

Zulema simply smirks, Castillo nodding.

Castillo- “Well, make sure it’s safe. I guess this is it. It was strangely nice seeing you all.”

All the women reached out to hug Castillo, bar Zulema. Castillo felt sad, but knew she had her reasons.  
-  
Zulema- “I’m going for a walk. Don’t wait up.”  
Maca- “Amor I’m coming with you.”  
Zulema- “No, I need to be alone. Please.”

As Zulema was about to turn around, the blonde grasps her hand. She simply places a gentle kiss on it, rubbing it.

Maca- “I love you. Be safe.”

Zulema just nods.

As Zulema’s figure fades away, the blonde couldn’t keep her eyes from watering. Tears hurriedly rushing down her face as she lets out a loud sob, her hands clutching her face. Saray and Rizos embrace her, knowing that it will take time for their relationship to get back to what it was.  
Rizos held the blonde’s face, wiping her tears, looking her in the eyes and trying to calm her down.

Rizos- “Listen to me. I will talk to her, see where she’s at. But not now. She needs her space. The best thing you can do is be there for her, and show her you love her. Zulema won’t be easy, her walls will be back up again, but by time, with the appropriate love and affection, she will get better.”  
Saray- “And rubia? I need you to promise me one thing. I know you two aren’t married, but I know you care a lot for her. Promise me….you won’t hurt her….or leave her. Because she needs you now more than ever; more than she’ll let you know.”  
Macarena looked up towards Saray’s dark, beady eyes. “I don’t want to be with anyone else other than her; for the rest of my life. And that is the truth.”  
Rizos- “She will hurt you in the process Maca. It won’t be easy. You have to always remember of what made you fall in love with her in the first place. She will try to push you away, so you keep your distance; but stay near enough for her to know you’re not letting go.”  
-  
It had been around an hour since Zulema had gone for a walk. Macarena knew she would be in their usual spot; their relaxing spot near the lake; hearing the water crash against the pebbles, caressing their feet.  
As she made her way towards the lake, she could see the brunette’s clothes tossed carelessly on one of the rocks. As her eyes searched for the brunette, she watches as Zulema emerged from her skinny-dipping session. 

Zulema- “Can you not stare at me?”

Macarena turns around, not as hurt as she thought she would feel; the talk she had with Rizos had definitely prepared her.

The brunette finally emerges from behind the blonde, feeling a little calmer. “Let’s go.”  
Macarena- “Wait.”

Zulema turns around. The blonde could now see her facial features up closer; the brunette had been crying, surely, her eyes red and swollen.

Zulema- “Rubia, I’m not in the mood to talk-“  
Macarena- “Well then allow me.”

Macarena reaches over, grabbing the brunette’s neck with one hand, and her hand with the other.

Macarena- “I will never understand what you’re going through. Never. But I promise you nothing you do will ever make me leave you. I will be here when you’re happy, when you’re sad, crying, angry, when you throw your knife at me out of the blue. I’m not leaving you because the love I feel for you, I’ve never felt with anyone else; you’re what keeps me ticking every day. Yin and Yang. If I have to wait 4 years, 10, to touch you, then I will. I don’t want you to feel pressured by me, ever. But please, don’t try to push me out of your life; because you’ll find me coming back every single time.”

The brunette was clearly not expecting a rant from the blonde at that point. But her heart felt warm. She felt loved and cared for. If there was anyone capable of delving inside her soul, and fixing it, it was the blonde. Her weak spot. 

Zulema- “It won’t take years for you to touch me don’t worry. I’ve been through this before.”  
Maca- “What made you decide to swim in the lake?”

The blonde had a hunch that Zulema would find it difficult to admit that she was in pain, but she wanted to test the waters.

Macarena- “Do you trust me?”  
Zulema- “Of course. But I need time; the truth is…I felt so out of control. So out of power. Like an object; like he owned my body; he had complete access to it but I could do nothing about it. The lake…it helps cleanse me from the dirty feeling.”

Macarena hugged her. She didn’t know what to say. But she meant every word she said earlier.  
-  
Rizos- “May I have a moment with Zule?”

Macarena kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, before disappearing.  
Zulema sat on her usual rock, Rizos sitting near her. It was strange; Zulema would usually tell her to fuck off, especially when something bad had happened, but this time, it seems as if she wanted her to be there.

Rizos- “Zulema, why didn’t you want to kill Valbuena yourself?”  
Zulema- “It wouldn’t have been fair on you would it? Besides, I was occupied.”  
Rizos- “How did it feel? Getting revenge for your daughter?”  
Zulema- “It was as if a part of me was freed, but another part was locked up again.”  
Rizos-“ Zule, I know the last thing you want is to talk about it. I know I wouldn’t want to. But I don’t know, people cope differently.”  
Zulema- “Why are you giving me advice like it hasn’t happened to me countless times?”  
Rizos- “No matter how many times it happens, it still hurts. Tell me it’s not true.”

The brunette finally decided to look her in the eye. 

Rizos- “Zulema, I don’t know you as well as the others. We hated each other for years. You’ve been a mystery to me for a long time, but you’re not much of a mystery anymore. You’re really hurt; you find it hard to trust. I get it. But the best thing you can do right now is allowing yourself to be loved. And believe me; we all love you; I hope you know that.”  
Zulema seemed unmoved. “How would you know what I’ve been through my entire life?”  
Rizos- “Oh I wouldn’t know. But bottling it up will not help you move on. It’s time to face those emotions and find some form of closure, whatever works.”

Rizos gently caresses her shoulder before leaving her to her thoughts. Usually, Zulema would not take advice from anyone, let alone Rizos. But deep down, she knew she had a point. The brunette demanded control in every situation, and sex was definitely one of them. Having someone take that control over her made her feel angry in an indescribable way. Maybe opening up to someone wouldn’t be so bad.  
-  
Saray- “Zule…”

Seeing Saray was the final straw. She broke down into tears, Saray’s warm embrace immediately making her feel better. Saray felt the brunette’s sobs fading into her neck, gently caressing her hair, never letting go. Zulema hated crying, but in front of Saray, she didn’t care.

Saray- “I don’t need to tell you how much I love you Zule. Till the very end of time. I’m here for you, all of us are.”

Zulema caresses the gypsy’s face. She had been there for her through everything; she knew about it all; the only person that she trusted wholeheartedly. 

Saray- “Zule, I think you should speak to Maca about everything. Your past; your deepest, darkest secrets. All of it. I remember when you first told me about your past; the tears you shed that day, the pain in your eyes; but do you remember what happened after that?”  
Zulema- “We went from friends to sisters.”  
Saray- “Exactly. We became inseparable, and trusted each other blindly. But the happiest moment through all that was seeing your evolution since then. You were even more reserved before you opened up about it. You should tell her; you love each other; it will make you stronger, trust me.”  
-  
Zulema felt encouraged by Saray, and decided it was finally time to tell the blonde everything. She made her way towards the caravan, only to be warmed by the sight; the blonde was sitting on the bed, naked, both hands on her belly. She had tears in her eyes.

Zulema- “Maca are you ok?”

The blonde was startled by the brunette’s presence.

Maca- “Yes of course, why wouldn’t I be?”  
Zulema- “Why are you crying?”

Truth be told, the blonde was crying for two reasons; how guilty she felt about Zulema’s near rape situation, and because she felt the baby’s kick. 

Maca- “It’s ok, I’m fine really.”  
Zulema-“Maca you know I hate when people pity me-“  
Maca- “I wasn’t crying because of you…I felt the baby kick.”

A warm smile formed on Zulema’s face. Everyone had been so focused about her that day, she was glad the baby decided to steal some of the attention from her.  
The brunette sat near the blonde, resting her head on the blonde’s belly.

Zulema- “I want to tell you something…well…basically about my past.”

Macarena immediately stood up, and gently placed her hand on the brunette’s cheek.

Maca- “Are you sure you’re comfortable enough?”  
Zulema- “I want to. Yes, I’m sure. I think it would help me.”

Zulema took a deep breath. She wasn’t a talker. She felt a large lump in her throat. But weirdly enough, the only way to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling was to talk; her past experience with Saray had taught her that.

Zulema- “When I was young, no one really cared for me. Sure, my mum used to feed me and provided a roof for me to live under; but I felt like I was existing rather than living. I always felt like something was missing from my life; my heart felt empty. I remember asking my mum for a goodnight kiss before going to bed, only for her to slam the door shut; leaving me scared and alone. The first person to ever show some form of affection towards me was Karim; he was an ice-cold assassin, but loved me like I was one of his own. At the beginning, I used to spend my days with Karim and his family, but I’d go back home in the evening back to my mother; she had disowned me already at that point. The only reason she would be glad to see me come back was not because she cared- but because she wanted to marry me off to some rich man. And when I got my first period, that was it for me. She married me off to him. The visits to Karim’s house became more frequent; trying to escape from my harsh reality. It had only been a few hours since we got married; once he found himself alone with me, he touched me. I remember screaming for help, him holding my wrists tightly, slapping me, throwing his body over me-“

Tears went down her cheeks rapidly. It was a very sensitive topic for her, and Macarena’s heart was breaking with hers.

Maca- “Take your time. There’s no rush.”

Zulema wiped her tears and continued. “Of course, it felt like I was screaming, but no one could hear me. No one would stop him. Nothing could stop him from owning me, from raping me, from hitting me. Nothing. He of course didn’t use any form of contraceptive, and I got pregnant at a very young age. That was when my mother came to visit, for the first time since I got married, a grin on her face. However, I had something to fight for; something to protect other than myself. He would still rape me and hit me, but I got stronger; I had to. At least I put up a fight. I knew, when the opportunity arises, I would kill him. My mother didn’t care about him being a good or bad person; she only saw the cash. My dream was to escape before Fatima was born; so that she wouldn’t be brought up in an environment where her mother is abused, and abuse is all she’ll ever know. But she was taken away from me so fast; I had been beaten, raped, treated like an object; but nothing hurt me more than when he took my daughter away from me.”

The blonde played with some black shards of hair, trying to hold back the tears. She wanted to be strong for Zulema, and didn’t want to pity her. A tear ran down her cheek, but she smiled, trying to play it off.

Zulema- “Then I met Hanbal. We were so good together. He helped me forget about a lot of the pain I carried, but it never went away; it was simply reduced. But he didn’t love me, and I didn’t love him. We were together for convenience; we did crazy things together. But I still felt like he was in control; sometimes, I wouldn’t be up for having sex and he’d simply continue despite telling him to stop. I was resigned to think that men had a right to have control over me. That’s why I didn’t find it hard to sacrifice him; he wasn’t as abusive, but he felt entitled to my body, for sure.”

Maca- “What do you think compelled you to finally kill your husband?”

Zulema- “When I was single, I felt free for about 2 days. You never get over it; that moment when you can’t be comfortable in your own skin. Killing him wasn’t going to fix my problem, but there would be one less abusive man in this man-centred world. The moment I killed him was when everything changed for me; and I became well…the biggest piece of shit.”

Maca- “Zulema…do you really think that if all this happened to me, or anyone else, we’d be angels with wings? You’ve been mistreated all your life, and you fought back.”

Zulema- “I’m a despicable person Maca let’s not sugar coat it.”

Maca- “No. No you aren’t. You’re my girlfriend; hell, the most important person in my life; and the love you’ve given me has been the best love I’ve ever experienced; the purest kind. And now, my baby and I need you; without you, the family is incomplete. And, if it’s anything to go by, I won’t let anyone touch you again, without your consent, I promise you that much.”

Maca- “Zule, you’re the strongest and bravest person I’ve ever met.”

The blonde reaches over, and gently places as kiss on the brunette’s soft, tender lips, the brunette returning the favour. Macarena places soft kisses on her jaw and neck, her hands resting on her stomach. 

Zulema- “I’ve lost count of how many letters I sent to Fatima. She either didn’t bother, or she never received them. I doubt my mother would want me to have any contact with her.”  
Maca- “She had your blood Zule. She would’ve at least read them. What did you say to her?”  
Zulema- “I told her how sorry I am that I’m not there with her. I told her that I loved her, more than anything else, and that I hoped she was being brave and staying out of trouble. I wrote down the song I used to sing to her, maybe she would remember it. I told her that when I got out of jail, I wanted to make up for lost time, if she wanted.”  
Maca- “You’re the best, you know that right?”

Zulema looked over towards the blonde. She just realized that throughout that entire time, she remained naked.

Zulema- “May I?”

Macarena nodded, the brunette proceeding to kiss every inch of her naked body; slowly but passionately. The blonde gently kissed her lips, reciprocating the movements without taking off a single piece of clothing from the brunette.

Maca- “Zule, the ball’s in your court. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”

The brunette nodded. She had been in this position before; trying to get over being raped. But to her surprise, when she felt the blonde’s touch and trail of kisses, she felt safe; instead of re-opening her wound, it was healing it. Love was the cure.

To the blonde’s surprise, Zulema had said nothing the entire time. She even allowed her to make love to her. The blonde was scared to cross the line, but took things slow, showing Zulema the utmost affection. When they were finished, Zulema raised her hand to Macarena’s chin, turning her head to face her.

Zulema- “Rubia…I love you.”  
Maca- “I love you too...Did it feel good?”  
Zulema- “It hurt a bit at the beginning, but you were really good to me.”  
Maca- “You can trust me. Fully, Zule.”

They stood there, embraced in each other’s arms. Macarena’s head was still thinking about one thing.

Maca- “Would you like to see your mother again?”  
Zulema- “Huh, and what would I say to her?”  
Maca- “You don’t have to say anything…I don’t know…if you ask me, she was the most toxic person in all of this.”  
Zulema- “What are you saying?”  
Maca- “Maybe you still need to find closure…regarding your mother…”

Zulema immediately realised what the blonde was hinting at. And she wasn’t wrong. She had thought of going back to Egypt countless times, to pay her mother a ‘visit’. Macarena was right; her mother was toxic; and a real piece of work. If she was going to do anything about it, it would have to be really well planned.

Zulema- “Why don’t we talk about it tomorrow?”

They slept embraced in each other’s arms, even though Zulema’s nightmares returned. The blonde would simply end the brunette’s shaking by kissing and hugging her. In that moment, Macarena felt as if a new part of her heart was awakened; Zulema had opened up to her, and trusted her enough to make love to her; she admired how brave she had been through all this; but above all, she was finally brave enough to love. And the blonde wasn’t going to betray her trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will delve into what the group are planning to do next, and what Zulema plans to get back at her mother. Thanks for the kudos and comments; your support never goes unnoticed!xxx


	11. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema comes up with a plan to get back at her mother, and hopefully, find something that will bring her closure regarding Fatima's death. The women realise how much they need each other, getting closer and closer with each passing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy scenes ahead...;) Hope you like this chapter; it's longer than usual but I the ideas kept flowing. xxx

Chapter 11- 

Zulema woke up, her eyes still adjusting themselves. She looked over to check the time; 9am. She wasn’t used to waking up this late, but she had her reasons. She glanced down to her bare chest, the blonde’s head resting on it, her arm wrapped around her waist. They had slept entangled into each other; the brunette didn’t know if she felt scared or excited for the future. She would typically get up and be ready to start her day, but she would wake up the blonde, who seemed knocked out. Zulema planted a kiss on her cheek, gently caressing it; she had sworn to herself to never fall in love; every time she trusted, she got bitten back; but the night before shed a positive light; she had trusted the blonde, who took care of her and gave her just what she needed. But she needed to be taught love again. She had suppressed the feeling for as long as she can remember, but if there was one person that could show her the way, it was Macarena.

Maca- “What are you thinking about this fine early morning?”  
Zulema- “Maca, it’s 9am.”  
Maca- “Oh come on, we don’t always have to wake up early.”

Zulema shrugs. She was right; it was nice to break out of the routine for once. She had slept so well, and her nightmares barely bothered her this time. And she knew why.

Maca- “You didn’t answer my question…”  
Zulema- “You…I was thinking about you.”

Macarena gulped; she didn’t know what to think. 

Maca- “In what way?”

Zulema looked over to her with gentle eyes. Then, a sly smirk formed on her face.

Zulema- “In what way would you like me to think of you?”

Macarena wasn’t expecting the brunette’s forwardness this early in the morning. But she knew how sharp the brunette always was; she didn’t say much but her words were always calculative. But so were hers.

Maca- “I’d like to think you were thinking of me in a loving way; wrapping my arms around you, kissing your neck all the way down to your shoulders, touching foreheads, kissing your lips until we’re both breathless…but no. You’re not there yet. You don’t dare to go there yet. You were probably worried about trusting me.”

Zulema seemed unmoved. The blonde had learned to read her in many ways already.

The blonde slid her hand over the brunette’s. “And that’s ok. But know this; I would do anything for you; anything, you can bet on that.”

The blonde kissed her, sliding on her robe and making her way to the kitchen, leaving the brunette in her own thoughts.  
-  
Estrella- “Mama?” the child nudges Saray on her shoulder, who wakes up startled.  
Saray- “What is it dear?”  
Estrella- “I’m scared. Can I sleep with you and Rizos?”

Saray caressed her daughter’s cheek before realizing that both herself and Rizos were stark naked.

Saray- “How about I join you in your bed in a few minutes eh?”  
Estrella- “But mummy, I want to sleep with both of you. In between, so I feel safe.”

Saray’s heart melted; it wasn’t easy for Estrella to get accustomed to her new surroundings; especially to Rizos. After having spent the majority of her time with Alba, she was asking Saray a lot of questions, forcing Saray to recall the fact that Alba is dead each time the child asks the question. But there was one thing she was sure of; Rizos was good-hearted, and was really good with kids; she would get there eventually.  
Before letting her hop on the bed, she managed to wear a bra and underwear, hoping the kid wouldn’t ask questions. She nudged Rizos awake, who did the same.

Rizos- “What is it darling?”  
Estrella- “I’m scared. I had a dream; It was all of us, with Tia Zule and Tia Maca. We went to this place and they started shooting at us.”

Saray pulled Estrella towards her, knowing that a child her age shouldn’t be dreaming about such dark things.

Saray- “What happened next?”

Estrella’s face lit up. “You all shot them down, and got them before they got us!”  
Rizos- “That’s our girl!”  
Estrella- “I was so afraid of losing you mummy…and you too.”

Rizos looks up towards Saray, sending a warm smile in her direction.

Rizos- “Well, listen to me. Do you know what we all have in common here?”  
Estrella- “What?”  
Rizos- “We’re brave. We stick together, we fight for each other. And you know what? That is also in your blood. I’m sure of it. You’re not afraid. You’ll grow up to be the bravest of them all. Can you promise me that?”

Estrella nods, now settling her head in between the two pillows, gently being embraced by the two women. Saray was slightly conflicted; on the one hand, she was disappointed to have to drag her daughter into this, but on the other, she wanted her daughter to be brave, to make her own decisions and to be a fighter like her. One day, she would need to explain everything to Estrella, and just hoped that she’d understand. She knew that, in spite of all the trouble she goes through, nothing will break herself and Estrella up. Never again.   
-  
The blonde was brushing her hair when the brunette emerged from the shower, a towel around her body.

Zulema- “Maca, I’ve been thinking about what you said about my mother…”

Macarena stopped brushing her hair and stood up, waiting for the next few words.

Zulema- “I have to go back to Egypt. I have to know exactly what my mother did; what Fatima was like; I don’t know, maybe I find some videos of her when she was a kid, or letters, diaries…anything.”  
Macarena- “Cari, I have nothing against that, but we must plan this really well. You’re one of the most wanted people in the world, and not the most liked person in Egypt-“  
Zulema- “Why don’t you trust me with this? I need answers, and I need them now. And I’m going there by myself, there’s no way in hell you’re coming with me whilst you’re pregnant.”  
Maca- “I’m not letting you go there alone, no fucking way, they’d cut you up into pieces!”  
Zulema- “So much talk about trust yet this is what you give me.”  
Maca- “Zulema I’m concerned for you! Listen to me, you’re being extremely impulsive right now, and all that will do is send you back to jail, if you’re lucky, or get you killed. And I’m not ready to lose you just as soon as I’ve felt like I’ve finally found you!”

The brunette kicked the nearby chair angrily, and slammed the door behind her as she went outside for a smoke. She was raging; there was no way she was going to put Macarena in danger, especially when she’s pregnant, but she also knew she couldn’t leave them alone; not after she promised to help the blonde with the baby. But she needed answers; it had been a very long wait; and time was running out.

Maca- “Babe, please just listen-“  
Zulema-“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

The blonde looked at her; Zulema didn’t ever apologise unless she was worried sick.

Maca- “Let’s discuss this together and we’ll go as soon as possible.”  
Zulema- “No. You’re not risking your life for this.”  
Maca- “You deserve to get those answers Zule. Please; I know what I’m getting myself into. We’ll think this through; but you’re not going alone, now’s the time for me to be there for you.”  
Saray- “What’s all this yelling about? Calm the fuck down and someone tell me what’s happening!”

Macarena looks over to Zulema, who stared right back at her. The blonde gave her a re-assuring smile before turning her glance towards Saray and Rizos.

Maca- “Chicas…we’re going to Egypt.”  
-  
Saray- “Zule for fuck’s sake we’re doing this and don’t try to change our minds. All or nothing. You said that yourself.”  
Zulema- “Saray you fucking idiot, can’t you see? It’s no longer us four! We have a kid and a baby on the way, we can’t, it’s too risky!”  
Rizos- “You’re right. Which is exactly why we’re doing this. In a weird way, it definitely keeps us on the alert, and people may sympathise with that.”  
Zulema- “You clearly have no idea of how dangerous these people are! They wouldn’t hesitate to kill a child.”  
Maca- “Zule, you’re the fucking master of constructing perfect plans, you brought an entire fucking army of assassins over here. We’ll plan this. Together. It’s done, decision made. Period.”

Zulema rolled her eyes. She felt grateful that she finally had people who would not think twice about dying for her, but that worried her. She had never been in that situation before. But she figured there was no way to talk them out of it. She let out a sigh. “Vale.”  
-  
Zulema- “Ok ladies, good morning, please have a seat, I have great news.”  
Saray- “Joder, you two are getting married aren’t you?”  
Zulema- “Ha! You’re really funny Saray, of course we’re not getting married.”

Zulema didn’t notice but the blonde was a bit hurt by her words. She wasn’t expecting a marriage proposal from the brunette anytime soon, but she couldn’t help but dream that one day, she would get married to the love of her life; and she wanted that to be Zulema.”

Zulema- “Ok listen up. We leave in 3 days. It’s a long ass flight so be ready for some jet lag. A jet will be here to pick us up; literally from near the caravan. From there, we will make our way to Cairo. Relax, the pilot is a good friend of mine. I know where my mother lives. The only problem I had was the people around her. My mother is a very important person; she’s surrounded by guards at every corner; she’s never alone. However, as always, the best opportunity to visit is night time.”  
Rizos- “Wait, so we’re not fighting the guards on the outside?”  
Zulema- “No. I need as much time as possible in there. So what we have to do is find a way to get in without being noticed; we’ll only need to take down the two guards in her proximity. Then, we’re in.”  
Saray- “All of us are international criminals and you’re her daughter, so how exactly do you plan on getting in?”  
Zulema- “Easy. In the basement area, there is a wine cellar. Every week, a truck with fresh wine passes by, and my mother always buys some containers; she has lots of guests after all. We sneak in through those containers, and into the basement. They might open a container to check the quantity of brand; we’d need to take care of that.”  
Rizos- “Wouldn’t they hear the gunshots?”  
Zulema- “We’re not shooting them Rizos, otherwise someone will come down to check on what kept the importers down in the basement for so long. It is typically the guards that check the wine bottles. So, we stab them instead. All done silently vale? Then, Saray and Rizos will take their uniform and wear it; pretending to be on their side, but being on our side this whole time. The uniform is perfect because they wear masks; meaning no one can see your faces. Maca and I will make sure to hide the bodies. And then, it’s free access into my mother’s house.”  
Saray- “What are you planning to do?”  
Zulema- “Hopefully, I get enough time to raid the house; most importantly, Fatima and my mother’s room. Maybe I find something in there. Then, interrogate her like a dog about everything I feel like…after we’re done, we leave in the most emphatic way; Rizos and myself will wear the guard’s uniforms, and carry you two out like we’re taking you to jail; like offenders. And then we’re off; back home.”  
Saray- “And Estrella?”  
Maca- “Castillo.”  
Saray- “Joder, how did he agree to it?”  
Macarena- “It didn’t take him too long to accept. I guess he still feels guilty. You can trust him Saray.”  
Saray- “Can I really?”  
Maca- “He won’t be drunk this time round. I warned him, Zulema did as well; in her special ways.”  
Zulema- “Yep, he got the message don’t worry. As for guns, weapons and tools, they’re already in your luggage. We will be lodging in a house a few meters away from the wine shop; just like any wine shop, they have a basement where they prepare all their orders. After the checks are done, we sneak into the containers labelled ‘Zahir’,; we get through via an underground tunnel dug by Omar. Any questions?”  
Saray- “Will we get to eat some Egyptian food?”  
Zulema- “I meant about the plan joder!”  
Saray-“Ok, but will we?”  
-  
Zulema- “You were awfully quiet today. What’s wrong.”

The brunette gently approached her, kissing her shoulder gently, before lifting the blonde’s chin to look into her eyes.

Zulema- “I told you you shouldn’t come, look at what all this worrying is doing to you and not to mention the baby-“  
Maca- “Is that what you think this is about?”  
Zulema- “I guess not. Tell me then.”  
Maca- “Why were you so quick to dismiss the idea of us getting married?”

Zulema chuckled. She was expecting the worst. It was actually so sweet that the blonde was so sad because of this. 

Maca- “Oh is this a joke to you?”  
Zulema- “Of course not. I just didn’t think you would ever want to marry me.”  
Maca- “Why wouldn’t I?”  
Zulema- “I don’t know, we’ve never discussed it. Not to mention our troubled past.”

Macarena now had tears in her eyes, and despite trying her best to hide them, Zulema noticed. She wiped them off with her fingers. 

Zulema- “Ok, tell me one thing. What does marriage mean to you?”  
Maca- “I guess officially claiming something to be yours forever; to only hug, kiss and love that person for the rest of your life. To be there for that person through everything. Loving unconditionally.”  
Zulema- “Well, I agree, that’s quite true. And I think we’ll be there soon. It’s just about putting a label on it and a fat ring on your finger. I know you love me; you’ve proven that time and time again. And I love you blondie. And who knows? Maybe one day if you keep trying as hard as you are, you might soften me up to the extent of convincing me to marry you. Who knows at this rate?”

They both chuckle and Zulema holds the blonde tightly. 

Zulema- “You’re such a baby, blondie, but I love you for that.”  
Maca- “I’m not the one admitting I’m becoming softer. Does that mean that I have that much of an effect on you, Ms Zahir?”

Zulema said nothing, she only bit her lower lip seductively. She moves to kiss the blonde, who is about to reciprocate, before dodging the kiss and leaning her cheek against the blonde’s, whispering into her ear.

Zulema- “Well, Ms Ferreiro. Softer? Maybe, for now. Weaker? Not a chance. You becoming the dominant one who is in control? No. And quite frankly, you like my wild, dominant side; in fact, it makes you moan so loud I have to put a hand on your mouth every fucking time.”  
Right as they’re about to eat each other, the blonde replies- “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Zulema was relatively triggered at the blonde calling her ‘softer’, even if she was becoming softer towards her; and she didn’t mind that.

Zulema- “I don’t know about you, but I feel like it is time to put you back in your place Ms Ferreiro. It’s time to show you that being bad girl does have its’ consequences.”

They are both seated on the bed; Zulema stands up, taking a seat behind the blonde.

Zulema- “Look forward. Don’t look at me. Just feel me.”

The blonde trusted her and closed her eyes. She feels Zulema’s index finger running up and down her back, sending goosebumps all over her body. She does the same onto the side of her stomach, moving further up each time. She takes off her shirt, and cups both her breasts simultaneously, whilst biting her earlobe. The blonde lets out a gasp, as the brunette starts to go down her body, scratching up and down on her legs. She removes her shorts and leaves her fingers lingering at the rim of her underwear.

Maca- “Zule, please…”

The brunette chuckles. She slips her finger down to assess the wetness of the blonde.

Zulema- “Joder, you’re really turned on aren’t you baby?”

The brunette strokes her clit, moving upwards and downwards, teasing her. Then, she grabbed it and squeezed it, the blonde letting out a loud gasp.

Zulema- “Baby, keep it down, we don’t want Estrella knowing what we’re doing.”

Suddenly, the brunette simply gets up and goes to the bathroom, leaving Macarena alone on the bed. The blonde was fuming. That fucking bitch.

She stormed inside the bathroom to find the brunette arranging her hair.

Zulema- “What?”  
Maca- “Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
Zulema- “I love it when you fight back. Relax, I just thought the bedroom was too much of a neutral environment.”

The blonde was confused but not for much longer. The brunette locked the door behind them and grabbed the blonde’s chin, forcing her to look at her. She takes off her shirt and pants, swiftly but never breaking the eye contact with the blonde. She was standing in front of her with just her red laced bra and thong.

Maca- “Holy shit, you’re fucking perfect.”  
Zulema- “Do you want me?”  
Maca- “More than anything.”

The brunette grabs the blonde by the waist and pulls her in for a long, deep kiss. She then slams her against the sink.

Zulema- “You haven’t really been a good girl Maca, and I have ambitions.”

The brunette ran her finger down the blonde’s underwear, stripping it off her.

Zulema- “You know what I really want?”

The blonde’s eyes are full of lust and excitement. And she knows it’s going to be a rough session.

Zulema- “To fuck you hard……against the sink…”

Before the blonde could answer, the brunette sticks two fingers inside the blonde, who was wet enough for her to slide in and out easily. The brunette’s mouth roamed all over her body, not missing a single patch of skin. The blonde’s back was arched against the edge of the sink, her head hitting the mirror with each thrust, despite Zulema’s efforts to hold her head to prevent her from hurting.

Zulema- “Come for me baby. Now.”

And the blonde obeyed. She really had no choice; her orgasm caught up to her within seconds. She was about to stand when a strong hand held her arched against the sink.

Zulema- “I didn’t say we were finished, blondie.”

The brunette immediately slipped in three fingers, the blonde being extremely sensitive from the orgasm she just had a few minutes ago.

Maca- “Zulema please…”  
Zulema- “You’re mine. You come when I tell you to.”

The brunette was enjoying every moment; hearing the blonde’s heavy breathing, her moans, her walls curling up against her fingers, screaming her name. She didn’t want it to end.

Maca- “Please,I….I can’t hold it…”  
Zulema- “Only when I say so. Hold it.”

The blonde was clearly struggling, her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to obey. The brunette removes her fingers, licking them one by one.

Maca- “Please don’t do this to me.”

The brunette rolls her eyes, before lifting the blonde’s thigh over her shoulder and letting her tongue do the work. And it did.  
-  
Maca- “Fuck, I need a shower.”  
Zulema- “A simple thank you would suffice.”  
Maca- “I can thank you without words. Care to join me?”

Zulema rubbed her thumb against her bottom lip, thinking.

Maca- “I dominate. Only for a few minutes…”

She didn’t know how it happened but there they were again; in the bathroom, this time in the shower, and Macarena was fucking the brunette. The blonde liked to be soft with Zulema, who liked this, given that her previous sexual encounters were far from soft. The blonde was different; she radiated love through every touch; the blonde kissed her deeply, tongue against tongue, her fingers between black locks of hair; their bodies drenched in water. She turned the brunette around and moved her hair out of the way to her exposed neck, kissing and sucking; marking her territory, her hands roaming the brunette’s soft skin. She pushes two fingers inside her, the brunette biting her lip, trying not to let out a moan, but, as the thrusts get deeper and faster, she can’t hold it in anymore. The blonde pushes her further against the transparent shower doors, her breasts pressed tightly against the door. She orgasms quicker than she usually does; the blonde is slowly discovering her body bit by bit.

She slides down to the ground, her knees visibly weak. The blonde had a victorious look on her face.

Maca- “Someone worked over-time today.” The blonde winks at her.  
Zulema- “Shut up.”  
Maca- “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever tired you out this much.”

Zulema dusted herself up, wanting to slap the smirk off of the blonde’s face. Instead, she grabbed her waist from behind, resting her chin on her neck.

Zulema- “Well, it’s only because you’ve had a sexy teacher who you’ve been on the receiving end of.”

The blonde rolled her eyes; she was a real piece of work. But well, she was her piece of work.

Maca- “I’m so glad you’re mine.”  
Zulema- “I’m all yours. And you’re all mine. Don’t forget that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your incredible support, for all the kudos and comments. I truly appreciate it! Next episode is the trip to Egypt. xxx


	12. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema and the group work in accordance to get revenge on Zulema's mother. Zulema gets her hands on some valuable items. Will she get to her mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel as if Zulema's mother goes unnoticed as one of the main, if not the main culprit of Zulema's coldness and darkness, so, I felt as if it was only fair to get revenge on her, whilst getting her hands on Fatima's belongings.

Chapter 12- Revenge

The day had finally arrived for the 4 women to go to Egypt. Aside from their trip from Spain to the Swiss mountains, they hadn't travelled as much as they wanted. Zulema did in fact want them to have some fun on their trip; if it were up to her, she would take all of them to some of the most beautiful places in Egypt; but she was one of the most wanted criminals in the country, and it wouldn't take too long for her or her friends to get shot out of the blue. Instead, they had to lay low, but she made it a target that they would at the very least, eat Egyptian food; she knew Saray wouldn't stop nagging if they didn't anyway. They were going to arrive a day before they actually had to break into her mother's house, so they had ample time for experimentation and exploration. The old Zulema wouldn't allow this to happen, the new one being slightly more loose; but never losing sight of her objective. 

Zulema- "Right, have you all packed?"

Maca- "I'm good to go."

Rizos- "Me too."

Zulema- "And Saray?"

Maca- "I think she's with Estrella. Castillo will be here in any minute."

A black land-rover approached the caravans from a distance, halting a few meters away. Out came the old, limping man, slowly advancing towards them.

Macarena was just about to make her first steps towards him, but Zulema held her.

Zulema- "I'll go first."

Castillo gulps as he saw Zulema approaching him. The woman was extremely unpredictable; one moment, she could be laughing sarcastically at something she said, and in another, tightly gripping your neck, rendering you breathless.

Zulema- "Well, looks like we meet again."

Castillo- "I guess we do."

Zulema- "Save the bullshit for another time. No messing about, you've got Saray's daughter in your hands."

Castillo- "You can trust me, Zulema. The question is, can I trust you?"

Zulema gives him a sly smirk, knowing that he will probably ask a lot of questions. 'Why did he need to keep Saray's daughter for a while?' being one of them. 

Zulema- "Have I ever given you a reason not to? You have given me plenty of reasons not to trust you, but here you are. You're lucky Maca trusts you, because none of us do."

Castillo- "Ok look, I want to redeem myself, I won't fuck it up. But Zulema, please tell me you're not getting into trouble."

Zulema- "I can't promise you anything. But I'll try. If anything goes wrong, don't miss me too much."

Castillo rolls his eyes; he knew he shouldn't ask any questions related to their whereabouts, he wouldn't get the answers anyways. But having known them for years, he couldn't help but feel a slight admiration towards them; sure, they put themselves in a lot of danger; that was their nature, it was in their blood. But they somehow always got out alive, and deep down, he hoped this would also be the case this time.

Castillo- "There she is! Nice to see you again Estrella!"

The little girl tightly grips onto her mother's thigh, not wanting to let go. Saray picks her up, giving her a kiss, trying to calm down her nerves.

Saray- "Here. Give her this when she's crying, or missing me."

Saray hands him a shirt of hers, together with a stuffed bear that she gave Estrella when she was a baby.

Saray- "I pray to God I'm not making a huge mistake."

Maca- "Castillo, please don't mess up. For your sake. She's one of us; you mess up with her, you'll have to deal with all of us."

Castillo- "You can trust me. Good luck with whatever it is you got yourselves into. Are you sure there's nothing you need help with?"

Maca- "We'll call if we do. Make sure to answer."

Just as Castillo turns around, the gypsy stops him.

Saray- "Should anything happen...all my money goes to her. And she is a gypsy, a brave gypsy, in a free world. Free to love and do anything she wants."

Zulema- "Joder, I'm not letting you die gitana. I'll die before you die anyways."

Castillo sighed, knowing that they were up to no good. 

Castillo- "Whatever happens, you can count on me. Suerte."

Castillo grabs the girl's hand and starts the car, leaving the four women behind. 

Saray- "I haven't been away from Estrella in such a long time."

Rizos- "We'll be back soon enough. All of us. Gitana, it's for a few days."

Rizos rubs her shoulder, placing gentle kisses along her cheek and neck, Saray visibly calmer.

Zulema- "The jet's here. Ready to go?"

-

The jet was spacious and luxurious; there were about 20 leather seats, enough booze to last them the whole flight, and plenty of food. There were also 2 cabins, one near the front, and another at the back of the jet, with doors and curtains. 

Rizos- "Joder, who paid for all this?"

Zulema- "I did, of course. You're my guests. Make yourselves comfortable, it's a long flight. Which seats are you guys staying in?"

Saray- "We'll stay here."

Zulema- "Good, we'll stay at the back cabin. Knock if you need anything."

Rizos- "Oh for sure, wouldn't want to walk in to see one of your scandalous acts."

Maca- "Rizos!"

Rizos- "What, am I wrong rubia?"

Saray- "Well, you never spoke to us about the experience rubita."

Zulema- "Joder, I'm out of here."

They all laughed, but Saray was determined to make Zulema suffer a bit more. She grabbed her arm, and sat her down next to her.

Saray- "What was it like then? Having sex on a plane?"

Zulema- "Get your facts right; it was a helicopter."

Rizos- "Tell us, Zulema, was it not worth it? From what I heard it seemed pretty intense."

Zulema- "You can ask Maca, she's better with words."

She stood up and made her way to their cabin, slowly unpacking some of her stuff. 

Maca- "You guys are such bitches you know that right?"

Rizos- "We're your bitches though."

Saray- "Aye rubia, you knock to, we'd like to try out what you two tried out."

Maca- "Vale vale, Zulema was right, this conversation is over."

-

It had been four hours since the jet took off. Rizos and Saray were in their cabin, doing what they said they would do, whereas Zulema and Maca were simply sitting down, on one seat. Maca was sitting on Zulema's lap, her head resting against the brunette's shoulder.

Zulema- "Sometimes I feel like a chair."

Maca- "Does it bother you that I'm sitting on your lap?"

Zulema- "It usually doesn't. But it's been four hours rubia, you're cutting out my circulation."

Maca- "Vale."

The blonde sat down opposite to her, but immediately felt cold in the absence of the brunette's body heat. And the feeling was mutual.

Zulema- "Let's open the bed, I think we should try it out."

Maca- "I'd love to but I need to eat first. Sex makes me hungry."

The blonde looks inside her bag, anxiously searching for something.

Maca- "OH MY GOD! I FORGOT MY PICKLES AND CHOCOLATE, HOLY SHIT!"

The brunette rolled her eyes.

Zulema- "Relax, I ordered some, it's all in the fridge."

The blonde couldn't help but throw herself at the brunette, who was still not used to all this affection, but smiled at her. She gives her a deep kiss, the brunette not backing off.

Maca- "What? It's your fault for being this sweet. You asked for it."

The blonde tries to get up but she's clearly tired and her ankles were killing here.

Zulema- "Aye, I'll get them for you, sit down."

The brunette went over to the front of the jet where the fridge was. She was not surprised as she heard Saray and Rizos getting it on. They were being extremely loud. It was payback time.

Zulema slammed on their door. "You know, there's a pilot a few meters away from you, you should really keep it down horn dogs."

Saray- "Fuck off Zulema!"

Zulema- "Aye, all that sex will make you hungry...food's in the fridge. Be out in an hour and a half for lunch."

Zulema smirked. She had always knew, deep down, that Rizos was meant for Saray, and vice-versa. She loved the gypsy, and was happy she had finally got her back; and starting to like Rizos more and more with each passing day certainly helped.

-

Zulema- "Here are your snacks. We'll have lunch in an hour and a half."

Maca- "Thanks baby."

The blonde ate her pickles and chocolate in less than 5 minutes. She was clearly hungry. But her hunger still wasn't fully handled.

Maca- "I'm hungry."

Zulema- "You want more? I mean look, we can eat lunch a little bit beforehand-"

Maca- "Zulema, I'm fucking pregnant and horny."

Zulema- "Well, if you insist."

-

Time flew by, for all of them. But given that Zulema and Macarena's session started later than the other two's, they truly didn't realise how quick time had passed by. And a loud, abrupt knock shook them back into reality.

Saray- "It really isn't fair to bully us about being loud when you're being even louder, especially you rubia, joder you're a screamer!"

Zulema- "Saray you scared the crap out of me! Fuck off, go stuff your face with food and leave us be!"

As the two hear distant laughter and footsteps, Zulema gets off of the blonde, both still trying to catch their breaths.

Zulema- "I'll be happy once the baby the baby is born, but kind of sad at the same time.", the brunette says with a small smile on her face.

Maca- "Why?"

Zulema- "Never thought I'd say this, but I have a thing for pregnant Maca."

Maca- "Are you saying you won't love me the same?"

Zulema- "No. What I'm saying is now, you're more needy, and horny, and hungry, kinda thiccer as well, I like it. It's different, and you're so cute with a belly. I like taking care of you. I just wanted you to know that, pregnant or not, you're damn hot rubia...and thank you...for doing this for me. You were actually the one that pushed me to do it. I wasn't so sure I would ever consider going back to Egypt, let alone, face my mother. I'm a bit scared of how I'll feel; I don't know how I should feel when I see her; anger, disappointment, sadness, revenge..."

Maca- "It's normal. But you shouldn't think too much about it. I'll be there, we can deal with whatever Zulema decides to pop out at that point."

Zulema- "Will you stop me?...from killing her...?"

Maca- "If that's what you feel will liberate you...no. I won't stop you. But make sure you think about what you want, and what you aim to achieve through it. It'll be fine, don't worry. Hey, let's go for lunch."

The blonde caresses the brunette's shoulder, as they get dressed up for lunch. The jet will land soon, and a car will be waiting for them to take them to the house Zulema rented. They ate lunch and shortly after, prepared for landing.

-

Maca- "You really went all out with this! Wow!"

The house was truly breath-taking. They were still outside, but there was a big green lawn outside, with different kinds of flowers, and a 2 car garage. There was even a small waterfall surrounding the entire house, and a backyard, with a pool, barbecue and gazebo. Inside was even better; 4 bedrooms and bathrooms, living and dining room, laundry room, cinema room and a large balcony overlooking the countryside. 

Zulema- "Leave your bags on the floor, bring only the necessities. We're going on a ride first."

Maca- "A ride? Where to?"

Zulema- "My hometown, and my mother's house. And then, if you're all on your best behaviour, we'll have some Egyptian food."

Saray- "Fuckk yesss!"

Rizos- "Aye, best behaviour? What are we, 12?"

Zulema- "Some of you, yes." the brunette said, looking over to the gypsy.

Saray- "Wow, ok, well this twelve year old chopped a cock off, I don't think you should push your luck eh? Aye Zule...it's a shame we're only here for a few days, I could really get used to this..."

-

Zulema- "Here we are."

It was a very hot day, and the Egyptian sand occupied every centimetre of air, making the visibility very low. The brunette slowly starts driving across the village, which was clearly a busy one. The car came to an abrupt stop, as Zulema points towards the wine cellar they had to get into. A few blocks down, she stops once more. "My mother's house. My old house. It's been renovated of course, she must have received a lot of money by selling me."

The blonde sharply looks over to the brunette, sensing the pain in her eyes.

Zulema- "Joder..."

Saray reaches out to her from the back seat, grabbing hold of her shoulder. A few tears run down her cheek.

Zulema- "Fuck I'm not a person who cries but this...it's worse than taking me to hell. All the memories...me running away from my mother, from this house to go to Karim's house, the times I let hot water run over my body, trying to wash away the feeling of having been raped...the time when my aunt told me that I should run away whilst I still can, that I will never get out of the situation..."

The brunette gulps, taking a deep breath, calming herself down.

Maca- "She will pay tomorrow. I'll make sure you'll get closure. We won't back down Zule."

Saray- "And me."

Rizos- "Me as well."

Zulema can't help but smile.

Zulema- "Ok Saray, here's the moment you've been waiting for, let's go."

The four women ordered food from an Egyptian restaurant; it was certainly different to what they were used to back in Spain, but it was delicious nonetheless. Zulema decided to have the food delivered as it was too dangerous to go to the restaurant itself, given that it was situated at the heart of the city. The brunette hadn't forgotten to stock up on booze and cigarettes, enough for them to enjoy the night before the big day. They kept going until they were drunk, especially Zulema, who couldn't even sit up straight.

Zulema- "I guess I should make a toast; to all of you; thank you for being here; thank you Saray, for being there since day 1; you're the fucking best gitana; thank you Rizos; you're still fucking annoying, but you are pretty funny sometimes; and rubia, mi rubia, and the baby inside of you; thank you for loving me the way you do; I can't wait for our future. Cheers!"

The other 3 women knew it was the booze talking; Zulema wouldn't ever say 'thank you' for 4 times in one sentence. But alcohol makes you say what you're feeling; and that extra push was all Zulema needed to convey her emotions.

Maca- "We love you too Cari. Now sit down, you're going to fall off."

Zulema- "Ayeee.....listennn....tomorrow....we focus. Get a good night's sleep; no fucking around you two. We need to be sharp, cause if I'm having one of those bad moods and end up killing my mother, you'll have another body to hide."

Saray- "Just relax, we're in action at 6pm tomorrow, we have plenty of time to sober up!"

Saray stands up and places her forehead against Zulema's, before backing off and pointing her finger at her.

Saray- "Tu!"

Zulema- "Tu!"

-

The plan was going well. They had got in and killed the guards, their bodies hidden in a closet, and Zulema was already sniffing around for her mother, whilst Saray and Rizos laid low, alerted should anyone try and harm any of them.

She isn't surprised to find a short figure, wearing a long, black burka looking out the window in her bedroom. 

Zulema- "Hola mama, long time no see."

The woman turns over slowly, recognizing the voice. Her eyes meet her daughter's; she had very similar eyes to hers, the only difference being her daughter's eyes had revenge written all over them.

Mama- "Who's the blonde?"

Zulema- "Oh her?" she looks over to the blonde with warm eyes. "My girlfriend. My wife soon enough. Bet you can't stand the fact that she's a woman; and she loves me."

Mama- "How low you've sunk, hija mia. You're a scorpion; no one will ever love you."

The brunette steps closer to her mother. "You know who the real scorpion is, mother? You. You live all alone in this house, maybe chat with a few people. But is there anyone you actually love in this world? You didn't even love your own daughter, not even your grand daughter! You were given a second chance to get things right with Fatima, but you took her away from me! The only thing you've ever loved is yourself, and money! Tell me, did you ever get your hands on the letters I gave Fatima? Did she get to read them?"

Mama- "I didn't want to give her hope. Her mother is a bad person, in prison. The child didn't deserve a mother like you."

Maca- "Oh did she not? A mother that had her child taken away from her? A mother that was married off to a pig who raped her? A mother that sang and wrote letters to her daughter, hoping to start her life afresh, because her upbringing was so harsh? No. This is all your fault-"

Zulema- "Cari, stay out of it. I know what I'm doing."

Macarena nodded. She didn't want to intervene but her blood was boiling. No wonder Zulema was so cold; she really didn't know what love is; her mother certainly didn't give her any.

Zulema- "No one is born bad, mama. I was made to be bad. Moulded to be bad. By you. But guess what? I'm moulded very differently now; a lot better. I will never get Fatima back...but I will avenge her..."

Mama- "Security, help!"

Zulema- "Oh you can yell as loud as you want. No one will come for you. It's just us. Me, you, and a gun or knife, whichever one I'm feeling like. If anything mother, there is one thing I'd like to thank you for; all that negligence, hatred, and brutality I received from you made me strong. So don't think for a second that I will hesitate to kill you."

Mama- "What do you want?"

Zulema- "I went into Fatima's room, but nothing was there. Where are her belongings?"

Her mother kept her mouth shut.

Zulema grabbed her knife, slashing her palm repeatedly, until the woman screamed in pain.

Zulema- "Where?"

Mama- "You can hurt me all you want, I won't tell you. I've been tortured so many times, I've lost count. Good luck getting anything out of me."

Maca- "If you'll allow me, I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly; I'm Macarena. I got into jail for theft; I've killed by headbutting, nearly strangling, punching, stabbing and my personal favourite, using a syringe; it was quite effective. Your daughter here has burnt, shot, stabbed amongst others. Those two right there chopped off two cocks whilst the men were alive, and are very aggressive if provoked. I really wouldn't try your luck with any of us."

Mama- "You're just a blonde bitch, I hoped being my daughter you'd have better taste."

Zulema's patience was out. She grabbed the knife and started cutting off her toes and fingers; taking her time. The woman screamed in pain, but it took fourteen toes and fingers to get her talking.

Mama- "They're behind...my bedroom mirror..."

Zulema looks at Macarena. "Let's go, you're coming with us."

-

As soon as they uncovered the large box, Zulema moved over to her mother, who was hissing in pain from all the blood she had lost. 

Zulema- "Goodbye mother. Enjoy hell. Who knows? You might see me again someday...then again, you'll never regret what you did."

Mama- "Wait! My will....I left everything to you..."

Zulema- "Thanks. And?"

Mama- "I'm sorry."

Zulema- "That's not very sincere of you. People like you are never sorry. The first thing you talk about is money; money won't fix this, it never will. Money isn't everything."

Zulema shoots and shoots and shoots...3 bullets; one in her head, one in her heart, another in her chest. The blonde was just behind her, and held her waist.  
Saray and Rizos came from behind them, collecting her body.

Rizos- "We'll take care of it. Hurry up, we have to go before anyone starts suspecting anything."

The brunette takes a look at the box. It seemed to have several letters, toys, clothes and even a diary. But she didn't have enough time to examine it, so she grabs the box, knowing that the clock was ticking.

Zulema- "I'll go through it when we're on the plane. Vamos."

Maca- "Are you ok?"

Zulema- "I feel alive rubia. I got what I wanted. No regrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks as always for all the support, next episode will revolve on the actual escape of the group from Egypt, and what is in the box. xxx much love xxx


	13. Hanging by a Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group is going back to their trailer, an unexpected twist takes place, putting their lives in danger. Will they all manage to get back onto the jet alive? Will Zulema ever get to open Fatima's box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay, I do try to update every 2-3 days, but this week has been really busy. Hope you like this one, it's got some emotional scenes...

As planned, the Rizos and Zulema, being the two that escaped, dressed up as guards and escorted Maca and Saray out, racing away towards the villa, hoping only a few people saw what was happening. Zulema didn't care about revealing her identity, but putting the others in danger was something she was trying to avoid at all costs. They finally arrived at the house, packing and praying that they would make it to the jet in time, before anyone discovered the remains of their meticulous plan.

Saray- "Joder what a rush! We need to do this more often."

Zulema- "Gitana, less talking more packing, we have plenty of time for that when we get to the plane."

Saray- "Zule, relax, I only saw 3 old ladies looking at us, and our faces were scary enough to make them not want to talk about it."

Zule- "Oh and what happens when the guards are found? Or my mother? Saray, shut up and get moving!"

Rizos- "Aye Zule, I took some pieces of jewellery from your mother's drawer, hope you don't mind."

Saray- "Shit, why didn't I think of that! Let me see!"

The brunette rolled her eyes, annoyed by the constant distractions being thrown her way. 

Saray- "These must be worth a fortune! I didn't know your mother was into this stuff."

Zulema- "She's not poor you know, she could have got me out of jail if she wanted. But I never wanted help from her, and she never wanted to help me. That's that."

Rizos- "Well now you get her will. You're going to be so rich Zule! I can imagine your first purchase being some holiday to an exotic country, or a fancy car-"

The brunette laughed and shrugged. "I have other priorities now." Zulema looked over to a packing Macarena, who was quiet but heard all of it. The blonde turned to meet her eyes, and luckily she did. 

Zulema- "But well, if any of this is to happen you better get your fucking asses moving, venga vamos!!"

-

_Zulema- "Get out of here. "_

_Maca- "Vamos!"_

_Zulema- "You're not alone anymore. Take care."_

-

The jet had landed in a discrete field near their house, but it was just a little too far. They were almost done packing when they heard trucks approaching them. Zulema hastily moved the curtain away from the window, watching the scene unfold before her eyes.

Zulema- "Joder! It's the Egyptian army, trucks of them! Get out from the back door, now!"

Saray and Rizos made their way out, running for their lives towards the jet. The blonde did the same, but being pregnant and tired, couldn't run as fast, and was getting tired. She heard footsteps stop as Zulema back around, facing the house.

Maca- "Why are you stopping, let's go!"

Zulema- "Get out of here."

Maca- "Vamos!"

Zulema- "You're not alone anymore. Take care."

Macarena had tears in her eyes, feeling conflicted. She cared about her baby so much, and was so happy to finally get a second chance at it, but she simply couldn't leave Zulema alone. 

Zulema- "Go, get out! Take care of your baby! You deserve to have a great life Maca, please, get moving. It's me they want, I'll make sure to leave everything I have to you and the baby. Now go!"

Maca- "I'm not going anywhere without you."

Zulema- "Now's not the time to be stupid, go, please!"

Macarena made her way towards Zulema, and grasped her hand. "Years ago, I wouldn't even think twice of leaving you behind. Now, I wouldn't even think twice about dying with you."

Zulema- "Fucking hell, so this is how it's going to be isn't it?"

-

The trucks had almost caught up to them, Saray shooting at the trucks whilst Rizos reached out for a bazooka. Zulema impulsively grabbed Macarena and carried her to the jet. 

Suddenly bang. To the back of her leg.

Bang. To her lower back.

Zulema fell to the floor, the bullet in her leg keeping her from standing, and the one in her back bleeding out rapidly. 

Then, Rizos returned fire, accurately, rendering all the 3 trucks and the men on them into pieces.

Maca- "Zulema! No!!!"

Saray- "Maca, get on the fucking plane, I'll carry her."

Saray grabbed Zulema, placing her on one of the seats, Macarena tightly placing pressure on her wounds.

Rizos- "What took you 2 so long? One minute you were behind us, the next, Zulema was getting shot! What happened?"

Maca- "I was too slow, I couldn't run a few meters without getting tired. She was.....she was going to stay behind so that I would make it."

Saray- "Joder!! Mierda! I'll call the doctor."

Maca- "What doctor?"

Saray- "Relax, he's worked with Zulema before. He'll keep his mouth shut. Once we land and go back to the caravan, he'll be there. Hang in there Zule!"

-

Maca- "Doctor, will she be ok?"

Doctor- "The bullets were taken out, she needs to rest now. If she wakes up, we'll start the rehabilitation."

Maca- "IF?"

Doctor- "Well the bullets were quite deep, I think she'll make it, but I don't know when she'll wake up."

Macarena sat down, holding her head between her hands, trying to keep herself from falling apart. She couldn't believe Zulema had just done that. She knew she was more of an 'action rather than words' person, but she didn't think she would do something like this. She felt extremely guilty, and sad; she had just found Zulema, yet fate has led them here; Zulema fighting for her life, no one knowing whether she would make it or not.

Saray- "Aye rubita. Come here."

The blonde sat near Saray on the couch, who embraced her; the embrace that led to an inconsolable Macarena.

Saray- "Listen to me. Zule's been through this time and time again. She'll make it, I know it. Especially when she has so much to fight for. She loves you rubia, she really does. I've never seen her like this. But hey, she can still hear you; you can keep her up to date with what we're doing, and hopefully, she'll be up before the baby comes. Let's not lose our heads. As I said after you put her in a coma- a bad coin always turns up."

Macarena was encouraged by these words, and realized at that moment, that being sad wasn't going to help. She had to help her partner through this. And when she wakes up, she'll make sure nothing separates them from each other ever again.

-

It had been 8 months. Eight months since that day. Eight months since Zulema was conscious. 

The blonde had hope. Zulema was getting better, her muscles sometimes tensing up; a sign that she may be with them soon.

It was Saray's turn to spend some time with Zulema. All three for them spent some time with her everyday, including Estrella. As for Macarena, if she could spend the entire day by her side, talking to her, she would. But after months of doing so, Saray had convinced her to try and go out for a bit to get some fresh air. The blonde was getting fatter with each passing day, now being 9 months pregnant, her swollen ankle and never-ending headaches getting the best of her. She wasn't getting enough sleep, it had in fact been 8 months since she got some proper sleep; and when she wasn't sleeping, she was with Zulema.

Saray entered the room they were keeping her in; they had paid a lot of money for Zulema to be kept in the caravan attached to monitors; the doctor would visit a few times a week, ensuring that everything was fine. She grabbed her hand, gently stroking it with her thumb.

Zulema- "Who would've though you'd be in a coma for love aye? We miss you over here Zule, come back soon, we all need you. Rubia will be giving birth soon, I know you'd want to be here for that. I need you; I miss you and our chats. Don't be long, please."

Saray looked down with beady eyes, kissing the brunette's forehead. All of a sudden, she feels Zulema's hand spring back to life as she squeezed Saray's hand, her eyes bursting open, disorientated. 

Saray- "Zule!!!!!"

Zulema looked over to find Saray looking at her, and proceeded to hug her tightly. 

Zulema- "Rubia. Is she ok?"

Saray- "Well, she'll be much better when she sees you. She hasn't left your side, barely ever actually. I think you know all this anyways, you could hear. She washed you everyday, changed your clothes, held your hand, slept by your side, told you stories of what she did that day..."

Zule- "Yeah I know. She must be exhausted taking care of someone lifeless."

Saray- "Not anymore. Maca, Rizos! Come here, you''ll want to see this."

As she stepped into the room, the only thing the blonde could see was the brunette. Her girl. Finally back. She reaches over, hugging the brunette as if her life depended on it, and finally kissing her and being reciprocated.

Zulema- "Well someone's been growing fast whilst I wasn't here." she said, caressing Maca's belly.

Maca- "We both missed you so much. Don't you ever do that again or I'll have to kill you myself." They both chuckled, acknowledging their whirlwind of a relationship- from enemies to lovers. 

Zulema- "Rubia, thank you...for all this; being in a coma can become really boring, but your daily stories kept me going. It felt like I was still here, with you all; it made me realise that I've been living a dream; I guess I always dreamt of loving someone and being loved back. But I never imagined it becoming a reality. I'm sorry for what I put you through all these months, it must have driven you crazy..."

Maca- "What drove me crazy was you stopping in the middle of the field, taking a bullet for me and my baby. It drove me crazy thinking of life without you."

Zulema- "Well I'm, here now, that's all that matters no?"

Macarena sighed deeply. "No, Zulema. You can't expect me to leave you behind just like that. It doesn't work that way. Had you not got up, I would carry that burden for the rest of my life."

Zulema- "I promised i'd help you with the baby, looks like I made it just in time."

The blonde wiped her tears. Zulema was never going to back down from this, and in all honesty, had the situation occurred with roles reversed, she would have done the same. She intertwines both her hands with Zulema's, their foreheads joining one another. They stood in that position for several minutes, absorbing each other's presence to make up for lost time. The blonde was grateful for how things had worked out.

Maca- "This rascal is expected to come out this week or the next, you know."

Zulema- "Joder, I won't have enough time to buy everything I need-"

Maca- "There are some things I didn't tell you, Zule."

Zulema- "What do you mean?"

Zulema- "The baby...it's a boy."

Zulema couldn't suppress the goofy smile forming on her lips. She had a feeling it was going to be a boy, but Maca thought otherwise.

Maca- "Ok fine, you were right. There, I said it."

Zulema- "Gracias rubita. What are you naming it?"

Maca- "I was hoping you would pick a name for me."

Zulema pursed her lips, pressing both fingers against them, thinking.

Zulema- "Taal."

Macarena's eyes light up. "How did you figure that out in such a short time?"

Zulema- "I may have been partially dead but my brain is sharp as ever."

Maca- "Hmmm, Taal Ferreiro or Taal Zahir?"

Zulema- "You're the mother but Taal Zahir does sound better, just saying."

The blonde lightly hits her arm, before kissing it. "Well, if you marry me, I can change my name to Zahir."

Zulema chuckled. "You really don't want that. I'm a very hated person, as were my ancestors. Whatever happens, you keep your name; don't you want to keep your family tree going rubia?"

Maca- "Roman's already doing that. But no one from your side has. Besides, we can influence the next generation with our name. I'm not ashamed of it. I would feel rather proud to be your wife in fact."

Zulema- "These are just minor details, we'll discuss this later." Zulema understood the blonde's point about wanting to keep her family name alive, and she liked the idea, but she hoped it would not prove to be a curse for them, as it had been for her.

Maca- "Well, the doctor's here, let's see what he has to say."

-

Doctor- "With these exercises, she will be back walking normally within a few days, 2 weeks max. Until then, please relax and take it easy. don't stress yourself out too much-"

Zulema- "Doc, you know exactly who you're talking to, cut the crap, you know relaxing is at the very bottom of my list."

The doctor sighed, having treated Zulema multiple times before. He knew she had been through this procedure many times, and recovered well. 

Doc- "Very well. Take care, and stay out of trouble." he says to all 5 women.

As the doctor leaves, Zulema is already on her feet; it's still a bit difficult to walk, but she reckons she'll be fine in 2 or 3 days. 

Zulema- "Where are Rizos and Estrella?"

Saray- "They'll be here soon. They went grocery shopping; Estrella wanted to wear a wig so this was her chance."

The door burst open, with Estrella and Rizos finding a standing Zulema in front of them."

Estrella- "Zule!!!!"

Zulema lowers herself down as best as she can, hugging the girl tightly. 

Zulema- "Aye, stop getting taller or you'll surpass me. You got that from your mother, it really isn't fair."

Estrella- "Don't tell me what to do bitch!" Estrella said, playfully punching her arm, before resuming. "We missed you so much."

Zulema shook her head. "Well, that's something else you got from your mother, looks like I wasn't the problem was I, gitana?"

Saray- "Hija de puta."

Rizos- "Well well well, look who's back."

Zulema- "You have braids now?"

Rizos- "Yes, the gitana here insisted and I fell in love with them."

Rizos approached her, giving her a warm hug. 

Maca- "Zule? Erm...would you like to see the box? Fatima's box?"

Zulema's face got serious. She nodded, making her way towards the box, the other women following her.

Zulema- "Did any one of you open it?"

Maca- "No, of course not. It's for you to open."

Zulema nodded, slowly opening the box. She didn't know where to start; there were some clothes, toys, academic records, diaries and some envelopes on the side of the box. She grabs the clothes, smelling them.

Zulema- "They smell just like her. Like the first and last time I saw her."

She grabs the toys. "These....I had bought them a week before she was born...I was so stupid to think I'd have time to watch her play with these."

Maca-"Zule, don't beat yourself up for these, please. It's not your fault."

The brunette took a deep breath, the blonde's arm on her shoulder helping her with the process.

Zulema- "Aye..." she sniffs, a simultaneous tear and smile forming. "She was smart too...look at this... A's and B's....in Maths joder, she didn't get that from me."

She reaches out for the envelopes to discover some of her letters; the first few letters that she had sent her daughter.

Saray- "So your mother lied? These are from you..."

Zulema- " They're only 4...I sent her so much more..."

Rizos- "What do they say, Zule?"

Zulema- "It's personal. It's between myself and her."

The others nodded, Zulema handing Maca the envelopes, the blonde left with a confused look. Why was she giving her the letters?

The diary. A diary full of daily journals. 

The first one-

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided to start writing today because I feel so emotional. All these years I've been so conflicted about myself and my life. I'm not allowed to go out much, nor talk to many people, except for my grandmother. The truth is, when it comes to her, I don't know if she wants to hug me or kill me. She scares me sometimes, and I've heard so many bad things about having to marry some random man and live with him. I'm so scared. But today, something special happened. I met my mother. My real mother. She was beautiful, and looked just like me. Her name is Zulema. She didn't even tell me she was my mother, because I knew it; I have her eyes and her hair, and she smelled so good. We spent the day together, talking and playing, and she sang to me until I went to sleep. When I asked her where she'd been, she told me she just couldn't be with me right now, but one day, we will escape together, and make up for lost time. She told me she had no choice in this, but that she loved me more than anything. And I felt that; she's not like grandmother; she's sweet, kind and loving. I think she got hit by something or someone, because as she hugged me, I noticed several scars on her arms. She didn't let go of me and neither did I. I hope to see her again very soon, and that she can stay here for longer._

_Love,_

_Fatima_

The brunette abruptly closed the diary, resting both her hands on her knees. 

Maca- "Cari, why don't you take a shower and we can continue later if you'd like eh?"

Saray- "Yeah, you do that, we'll do the same. See you for dinner?"

Maca- "Yeah, see you."

Macarena reached out for the brunette's head, who looked up into her eyes.

Maca- "She loved you. She really did. She said it herself."

Zulema seemed unmoved.

Maca- "Can I read what's in the envelopes?"

Zulema- "Do you want to?"

Maca- "Only if you trust me with it."

Zulema- "Claro que si, rubia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos, the next episode will delve more into the relationship and thoughts of Zulema and Fatima, as well as Maca's baby. Take care xxx


	14. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema continues to delve into Fatima's past, discovering her bit by bit. This leads her to a few realizations, resulting in a decision that will change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, really enjoyed writing this one xxx

Chapter 14-

The blonde laid down on the bed, holding the envelopes in her hands. She admits it to herself; she's quite curious as to what Zulema used to write to her daughter, but she also didn't know why Zulema wanted her to read them.

Maca- "Zulema...why do you want me to read these?"

Zulema looked down towards the floor, a sad look forming on her face. "I know that when you were pregnant, I was the one who killed your baby. But I wasn't always like that...I guess it just shows how much your surroundings influence you...I want you to feel like you can trust me with your baby. It's a big ask; I know that you will feel conflicted when you see me holding him, knowing that the same hands that are holding him are the same ones that killed your previous child. But Maca, I've really changed...and that's thanks to you...good overrides bad in the end; well, not completely, I'm still Zulema Zahir, with a reputation to live up to." the brunette chuckled, and a smile formed on the blonde's face.

Maca- "I went to end your doubts once and for all- I trust you, and I trust you with my baby. That's final. Oh I know you're such a softie with kids, there must be some juicy stuff in here."

Zulema- "Go on then."

_Dear Fatima,_

_I don't really know what brought me here; writing this letter to you...but something inside me told me to do so, and my instincts are rarely ever wrong. I'm Zulema Zahir; your mother. I know that maybe you're not old enough to understand why I'm not with you, but I can't be with you. Damn, I couldn't be with you since the day you were born. After months and months of suffering, the best day of my life happened; giving birth to you. All the pain inflicted on me for years was unrecognisable in those moments. In those 9 months that I carried you, I felt like I had a purpose to live; the truth is, when life keeps throwing shit at you, it's hard to not collapse. But you prevented me from doing any of that. I loved and cared for you so much; I stopped smoking once I got the news that I was pregnant, and started eating healthier, I bought you so many toys and set up the nursery that you had. Well, all the toys you have are definitely from me, not from your grandmother; she would snatch anything that you loved away from you at an instant. I'm sorry you're left with her; I truly had no choice; you were taken away from me. But well, I just wanted to say that seeing you again for a second time, after you were born was so emotional for me; you had grown so much, and you look nothing like your father, thank god. Those eyes, lips and hair; they're mine. You're my daughter. Believe me, there will come a time where I can get you out of that hell hole you're in, and, if you want, we can start a new life together; I will do everything in my power to make up for lost time; you can ask me anything you want, and I can give you advice; well, to be honest, I'm not the best at that. But what I do know is that in this shitty life I've lived, the only thing I hold so dearly in my heart is you; when I sang to you and held you in my arms, I saw you crying; and I wanted to cry too, but I didn't. I didn't cry because I've been supressing that feeling for all these years, and I forgot how to cry. However, I ended up doing what I usually do when I'm upset about something; I try to fix it; I try to better the situation. But how could I when I felt like I was tied down to a chair? The only thing I could do was enjoy that night with you; enjoy the night with the only person I've ever loved. Hija, please be brave; don't let any man touch you, don't let my mother sell you because that's what she will do, and that's when your life will start spiralling down. Get out of here, whilst you still can, before they suffocate you. Contact a man called Karim, he lives 3 blocks away. He'll know what to do. He's an assassin, but he has a kind heart; he'll know where to keep you, safely. And then, if you'd like, you can contact me again, hopefully, from a safer place._

_I love you._

_Mum._

The blonde looked up to a sitting, cross-legged Zulema, her chin resting on both her forearms. The blonde had read the letter silently, and, being pregnant didn't really help her attempt to hold back her emotions.

Zulema- "Hey, it's ok come on rubia, I didn't show you this to make you cry."

Maca- "This is the most beautiful letter I've ever read Zulema. Why did all this have to happen to you?"

Zulema- "Sometimes, people are meant to be born in a particular environment. Destiny. My destiny was to be born in the hands of my evil mother; to be sold, raped, beaten. But there's always a purpose; there's always light at the end of the tunnel. I've lived a horrible life, that's a fact, but I consider myself so lucky. You know why? My destiny brought me to meet you, and Saray. The two rays of light in my life. A third one will arrive in a few days. Rubia, I will never erase my past, but without the circumstances, I wouldn't have met you. I wasn't lucky, far from it; but I am lucky now. And now that I do finally have luck on my side, I'll make sure it fucking stays there forever."

The brunette grabs her hand, gently stroking it with her thumb.

Zulema- "Ok fuck it, here goes nothing."

The blonde's mouth is wide open as the brunette in front of her kneels down, reaching out for a box in her pocket. She opens the box to expose a hug gold ring, a sizeable ruby in the middle of it.

Zulema- "It's a ruby, rhymes with rubia. Reminds me of you. The red is for how hot you are, and well, it's a bit of a dangerous colour, but simultaneously warm; that's the first thing that pops in mind when I see it. When I first went to to jewellery store, I knew it was the one, I didn;t want to see the other rings...it's 9 months late, I was going to propose on the jet back to Switzerland but the road was a bit bumpy. So, Ms Macarena Ferreiro...will you marry me?"

A goofy grin was stamped all across Maca's face, her heart pounding so fast out of her chest. Her eyes were tearing up again. How she got proposed to didn't really matter, but this was the best possible way; Zulema had just trusted her with something so personal, and they had been living together for a while now. She was always going to say yes to Zulema, but it was up to the brunette to be accepting of the marriage as well. She took a few moments to analyze Zulema; Zulema Zahir; cold murderer, assassin, manipulative and psychopath; that's what she thought of her years ago. Now? The most beautiful human being in the world.

Maca- "Claro que si Zule!"

The ring fitted perfectly; it was certainly worth a fortune. But she didn't care about that; she was genuinely touched by Zulema's words building up to the proposal, and how the ring reminded her of the blonde. As she slid the ring down her finger, the blonde examining it, the brunette closed the gap between them, using one hand the grab the blonde by the waist, and another to remove a few shards of hair in front of the blonde's face. The blonde notices this rare motion of affection, and looks up to find kind, warm eyes staring into hers.

Maca- "I love you, you know that right?"

Zulema- "Yes, me too. Thank you for giving me a family. I will protect it with everything I've got."

The blonde looks down to her huge belly, stroking it with one hand. "Hear that Taal? Your mother will protect you, she won't hesitate to staple someone's eyelids should they harm you eh?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, but Macarena joined her lips to hers. The blonde's lips tasted like chocolate, and were so soft and plump. The brunette took her time in feeling the tenderness of the blonde's lips, contrasting with her dry crusty lips; they were opposites, once upon a time. But now? Now, they were a tasty combination of wild, carefree, danger, lust, impulse and sexy. Indeed, opposites do attract; so much so, that they end up almost neutralizing each other. Almost.

-

A knock on the door interrupted the heated scene that was escalating at a rapid pace, and, the both of their frustration, they stopped before opening the door.

Saray- "Zule! Is everything ok?"

Zule- "Yes, why are you so sweaty and out of breath gitana?"

Saray- "I was working out."

Zule- "Oh, I see, is the treadmill the girl hiding behind the curtains with sizeable curls over there?"

Rizos- "Vale vale I'm coming."

Zule- "It's fine, you can stay. Saray, I did it."

Saray- "Wait, you did it, did it?!

Zule- "Yes."

Saray- "HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT ZULE! THANK FUCK, FINALLY!" She turned her head to Rizos' direction and grabbed her face; "Yin and Yang over here are getting married!"

Rizos- "QUE?"

Zulema- "Joder, thanks but you don't have to be so dramatic."

Saray- "Dramatic? Zule, you said the reason you loved me so much was because I was dramatic, what are you talking about! Where's rubita?"

As Zulema was about to open her mouth, Saray's patience ran out in a flash.

Saray- "Fuck it I'll find her myself. RUBIA GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO EH!"

Rizos- "Who would've thought? Love has made you soft eh? Zulema Zahir with a wedding proposal?"

Zulema- "It makes her happy."

Rizos- "And you? Does it make you happy?"

Zulema- "When she's happy I'm happy. Now let's go, I'm uncomfortable talking about this shit."

Rizos- "Aye, be grateful you barged into our room with good news, otherwise I wouldn't have spoken to you for days, we were having a moment."

Zulema- "Right, when Saray's adrenaline is gone and she tires herself out, you can continue your 'workouts'."

  
Rizos rolled her eyes and made her way out, trying to find Saray; not a difficult task when she's yelling to the top of her lungs.

-

Maca- "Saray what are you doing here? I'm changing!"

Saray- "Is that how you talk to your sister in law? You should thank me you know, I was the one who gave her the final push."

Maca- "Well thanks, but can I dress? I'm naked."

Saray- "Rubia, the ring. Show me."

Saray receives the ring in her hand, immediately noticing how chunky it was. Zulema and Rizos make their way into the room, trying to wrap their head around the situation in front of them.

Saray- "Oh Zule, just in time. You really went all out with this eh? Chunky ruby in the middle, gold ring...I'm impressed."

Zule- "Can you tell me why my girlfriend in standing butt naked in front of you?"

Maca- "She didn;t allow me to move."

Rizos- "Cari, calm down, it's fine, let her wear something."

Saray- "Fine, senorita Ferreiro...or Zahir, whatever you want to be called now."

The blonde rolled her eyes and quickly put on a light summer dress, whilst Saray and Rizos were busy examining the ring. The brunette's eyes however, were on her, burning with desire, as her elbow was resting on the cabinet, her face resting on her knuckles, thumb slowly running over her bottom lip. The blonde simply smirks back, appreciating the eyes watching her every move.

Rizos- "Sorry to interrupt your little eye fucking session, but what's the wedding going to be like? Where and when?"

Zulema- "Personally, I don't want something very public; I was thinking we could have the wedding at that beach in Morocco; the first of many memories eh rubia?"

The blonde chuckled before Zulema continued- "It can be the four of us and Estrellita of course. We're in no rush, none of us are going anywhere. I know a priest who would marry us off, but as I said; we're in no rush. Besides, we'll have our hands full with the baby."

Maca- "Agreed. I love that beach. But I have one condition; I want Roman to be there to escort me."

Zulema- "Joder Maca not this bullshit again."

Maca- "But Zule why not?"

Zulema- "Why not? What do you mean why not? You think he'd approve of me and you? I tried to kill your family, we were basically enemies once."

Maca- "Yeah. 'were'. Roman knows things have changed. I'm sending him an invite, he can decide if he wants to come or not. Please Zule."

Zulema- "What if he reports us or something?"

Maca- "We can trust him. He knows what we're doing anyways, no one agrees to form a partnership without having some sort of inclination towards the other person anyways."

Zulema- "Wow, so you've liked me since then rubia? I'm flattered."

Saray- "Aye, stop it, I never thought I'd be annoyed by you two flirting. It's a good thing I just went grocery shopping, let's celebrate!"

-

They had a thing for barbecues. Usually, Saray and Rizos would do the shopping, and Zulema and Maca would cook. They laid there by the fire, beers in hand, after they ate a variety of foods.

Rizos- "Cheers! To the happy couple, and to the expecting one as well!"

Saray- "Aye rubia, it will hurt but it's worth it...that reminds me...is everything ok...with the stuff about Fatima? Sorry to bring it up now but I was worried."

Zulema- "Honestly...I feel like I'm slowly getting to a place where I can be at peace with myself...I'm reading a bit of her diary everyday. I don't need to read the letters I wrote her, I know the words by heart. I will never get over it, I know it...but at least, I know that she loved me once, and that there was a time where we craved each other so badly; the mother-daughter bond. At least, she gets to live through that diary; I'm getting to know her day by day. I appreciate you all for risking your lives for me by coming to Egypt; seriously. Getting to know Fatima a bit better is certainly helping me get the peace I so craved, but you guys are the ones giving me peace."

Rizos- "Me as well? Awe Zule, you shouldn't have."

Zulema- "Shut the fuck up and drink your beer before I make you swallow the bottle with the rest of it."

They were enjoying the warmth from the fire, wrapped in each other's arms, sleep slowly creeping up on them. Just as they were about to doze off, they hear tiny footsteps approaching them.

Estrella- "Mama! Mama! I'm up, let's go play!"

Saray wakes up, wanting to curse, but she stopped herself. She knew she shouldn;t have allowed Estrella to take such a long nap, so early in the day, but it had been a while since she had sex with Rizos, and she was too much in the moment to think about it at the time. Just as she stood up from her chair, Macarena lets out a loud gasp, grasping at Zulema's shirt, her breathing now increasingly rapid, mouth wide open.

Zulema- "Your water's broke! Saray, call the doctor, I think he's still in town! Breathe, baby breathe. It will be over very soon, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say a massive thank you for your support, for the views, the kudos, and the lovely comments I receive. This started out as vague idea, and I've somehow managed to write 14 chapters so far, and still a lot more to come! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! Next episode will be centered around Maca and the baby, and the changes that come with it. Until then, take care xxx


	15. At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macarena gives birth, with her family by her side. Zulema and Maca have a revelation, and Zulema continues reading Fatima's diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy this one, it's a really soft chapter, especially Zulema xxxx

Chapter 15-

Macarena felt as if the world was collapsing at her feet. She felt so many changes occuring inside her body in just a few minutes, that she was too overwhelmed. Sweat started trickling down her forehead as she felt herself being carried to the bathroom, not quite 100 percent conscious of what's happening. She starts to feel her entire body contract as it prepares itself for one of the most painful yet joyous of rewards. She knows that this baby, despite it not having arrived yet, had been her driving force these past few months, when Zulema was in a coma. It was thanks to him that she didn't fall into an even deeper depression than the one she was in. She kept fighting for him; and she just hoped that this time, she will get to see his face and spend the rest of her life with him. She was simultaneously scared and excited for the delivery; maybe a bit more scared, but all the negative thoughts flew out of her mind as she felt 2 strong hands gripping the sides of her neck.

Zulema- "Maca? Maca, can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Maca- "Yes, why are you yelling joder?"

Zulema- "I was literally yelling with the same tone for 5 minutes and you weren't answering me!"

Maca- "Ah, I must have dozed off unknowingly..."

Zulema- "Yeah, sometimes it happens when you're about to give birth."

Maca- "I'm....scared and nervous Zule, I don't think I can do this."

Zulema- "Maca, listen to me, a bit of pain for a huge reward later on. We're right here by your side, I'm here by your side." The brunette noticed the blonde's face full of fear and anziety. She saw so much of the blonde in her younger self. It took her back to when she was the one giving birth; only, she was there, alone; just herself, her baby, and her mother, not giving a damn, until the baby was born, only for her to snatch it away and leave like it was some sack of potatoes she had just bought from the grocery store. She certainly knew she wasn't going to let the blonde go through what she had gone through; a painful birth, with no one to hold her hand, no one to encourage her. She deeply wished that someone had been there for her. And she was determined to be that someone for Maca. She just didn't know how. Suddenly, an unknown force guided her hand towards the blonde, intertwining her fingers with hers, giving her a gentle squeeze.

The blonde was in tears from the large amount of hormones raging inside her, but that act of affection from Zulema made her smile, nearly forgetting about the pain she has, and was about to endure.

Maca- "Please don't go."

Zulema- "I won't, relax. I'm here. You can do this Maca."

Zulema's gaze never left the blonde's. Holding hands was still relatively new to her; had you tried to hold her hand a few months back, you'd end up dead and expertly buried somewhere in a ditch. But when it came to the blonde, anything was possible. The act was meant to help the blonde get through the pain, and assuring her that she's by her side, but truth be told, Zulema liked the feeling of the blonde's hands against hers more than she thought. It was definitely something she would do again in the near future, should she be in the mood.

Saray- "Guys, the doctor is here. Let's begin."

-

Doctor- "Come on Maca just a few more pushes and the head will be out before you know it!"

Rizos- "Venga rubia, a bit more strength!"

Saray- "Breathe rubia, breathe, re-energize and go again, venga!"

Zulema simply looked at the blonde, using her handkerchief to wipe away the tears and sweat from her face, whilst Macarena was grasping her hand.

Maca- "I'm tired, I can't, I can't!"

Zulema- "You can and you will. Do we simply throw in the towel after how far you've come? No, because that's not the Maca I know. I know you can do it, and you know that too. Come on rubia, I'm so excited to meet Taal, I can;t wait any longer." The brunette gives the blonde a re-assuring smile, her words seeming to have a positive effect on the blonde, as she pushes harder than before.

-

Doctor- "There we goooo...hello Taal, you're such a healthy, beautiful boy! Here you go Macarena."

The doctor hands the baby over to the blonde, who holds his fragile head and body along her arms.

Rizos- "Maca he looks just like you!"

Saray- "Thank god for that! We were both lucky they don't resemble the fathers eh rubia?" Saray lightly nudges the blonde, who smiles back up at her. They all watched in awe of the great phenomenon that had just happened. A new member of the family.

The blonde looks over to Zulema, who isn't even trying to hide the smile on her face. She brushes the light strands of hair from the blonde's face, before kissing her forehead, and Taal's.

Zulema- "I'm so proud of you."

Macarena smiles up tenderly towards her. "Here, hold him."

Zulema's smile turns into a sad frown. "No, I can't, I'm not good with babies."

Macarena- "Of course you are." The blonde hands Taal over, noticing Zulema's posture when she took hold of him. She held him so well, better than she did infact. She saw the brunette's eyes get larger and more tender, her gaze never leaving Taal's as she gently cradled him.

Saray- "Hey Zule, are you some kind of child whisperer? He stopped crying when you held him. One of your many hidden talents."

Zulema rolled her eyes, but she was lowkey happy that the child felt safe in her arms. "I told you I'm a witch didn't I? You just didn't believe me."

The blonde was deep inside her head; she thought to herself; this was the happiest she's ever felt. She was crazy in love with Zulema, she had a baby to raise, a wedding, and not to mention, the greatest of friends. She finally felt as if the world was finally being a bit less harsh, on all of them. Zulema too, had never seemed so happy; and that thought made Macarena's heart swell like never before.

Zulema- "Saray, why don't you and Rizos take Taal with you so that Maca can clean up a bit?"

Rizos- "Sure, can't wait!"

Maca- "Hold his head carefully, please."

Saray- "He's in good hands, relax. I'll introduce him to Estrellita, she'll love seeing her little brother."

Saray and Rizos left with Taal, leaving the blonde and brunette on their own. Zulema simply got up and started to fill the bathtub Maca was in with warm water and a bath bomb. She then proceeded to lock the door, and take her own clothes off completely. On any other day, the blonde would have been extremely turned on by this beautiful sight, especially since Zulema didn't like being naked, so it was considered to be a treat for her. But she was so tired and she really didn't have any energy left.

Maca- "Zule I-"

The brunette put two fingers on the blonde's lips, shushing her. She continues filling up the bathtub before joining the blonde. Then they stood there, intertwined in each other's bodies. Their heads were resting against each other's necks, no space left between their bodies. Their arms were wrapped around each other's waists, pulling them impossibly closer, their legs wrapped around their hips. The blonde was visibly tired, so Zulema took it upon herself to wash her from head to toe. As tired as the blonde was, the couldn't help but stare in disbelief at what was unfolding in front of her; Zulema was showing her affection. Just when she thought she couldn't love the woman anymore than she already did, she had to think again. After Zulema finished washing the blonde and herself, she started placing light, soft kisses along the blonde's neck, shoulders and arms, before moving down to her breasts and legs.

They both couldn't figure out what made them go from two people who hated each other and wanted to kill on another at all costs, to lovers. But it didn't really matter. They were just grateful that they had found each other; they were each other's home.

Zulema- "What are you thinking about?"

Maca- "I'm thinking about how excited I am to marry you. For Rizos, Saray, Estrella and Taal to all be there. For me to read my vows to you..."

Zulema- "Joder, don't expect much from me, you know it's not my strong point."

Maca- "I'm in love with the way you are; the way your actions speak for you. I don't need any words to know how much you love me; you show it to me, and that's enough."

The brunette didn't know if it was the warm temperature of the water, or the magnificent scent from the bath bomb that made her say the words; most of the time, it was the blonde who said 'I love you' first; she always replied with a light 'yeah, me too.' I wasn't that she didn't love her, but she still found it to be an overly powerful word. However, she had never felt a more appropriate moment in her life when she both felt and wanted to say the words.

Zulema- "I love you."

-

It was their first night taking care of the baby. Macarena had already got up 3 times to try and calm Taal down, but he just wouldn't sleep. The brunette had tried to convince the blonde to go to sleep; she difinitely needed it after giving birth. But Macarena insisted. Shortly after, Taal started crying again.

Zulema- "Nonononono. You stay right where you are. Let me. Please."

Macarena wanted to object; she felt bad for Zulema having to wake up in the middle of the night, but she was honestly exhausted, so she nodded.

To her surprise, as soon as Taal found himself in Zulema's hands, he stopped crying. Zulema nearly laughed at herself; a cold murderer like herself having a thing for babies? But yes, that's exactly what it was. And despite it bothering her just a bit, her thoughts vanished as soon as Taal's small, dainty hands clasped at her thumb. She felt the small child now grip her finger, not wanting to let go of her. She smiled softly at him, and decided to take him to the bench outside. They both sat there for what seemed like hours, not really paying attention to the time, but just living in the moment. She simply kept cradling him, and giving hi soft kisses, whilst humming an arabic lullaby, one of the very few things she held on to from her miserable childhood.

-

Macarena woke up, a slight shiver running down the length of her body. It was unusually cold, and she turns over to search for Zulema, but she wasn;t in bed. she looks back at her clock; 6:30am. Where was she? It had been quite a while since Zulema last went out on one of her late night adventures, but she didn't the 'adventure' to be like this. She simply leaned against the door, watching her fiance cradling their baby and humming the sweet lullaby she always does. The blonde approaches them from behind, and joins them on the bench.

Maca- "Have you really been up all this time?"

Zulema- "It's really not a problem. I like it. Babies don't judge you."

The blonde felt a bit of an ache at these words. So she tries to lighten the mood. "He certainly won't. You're really good with him."

Zulema- "Good? Come on, it's normal."

Maca- "I really don't think it is. I still haven't managed to master your technique. You have a lot of teaching to do."

Zulema chuckled, but looked over to the blonde. She was tired, eyebags now clearly forming, her head resting against the back of the bench, but her gaze meeting Zulema's.

Maca- "You really hate compliments don't you?"

Zulema- "Fuck Maca, you know I don't take them very well."

Maca- "Well you really should. Because you're going to be the best mother to Taal, I can already tell."

The blonde rests her head against Zulema's shoulder as they simply watch the sunrise in silence, and listen to the light movements of the lake water brushing against the rocks.

Maca- "You know what I think?"

Zulema turns her head completely towards the blonde, ready to listen.

Maca- "I thought freedom was associated with simply being out of jail, being free to do what you want, whenever you want, and going to beautiful places like this. I mean, come on, we wake up in a valley near the lakes and mountains, how can that not symbolize freedom? But now is when I truly feel free. My feelings too...are completely free. I don't feel the need to hide them anymore, because I found someone worthy of grasping them and returning them. That's all on you, Zule. Thank you." The blonde kisses the brunette lightly, before tilting her head down to Taal. "You as well, baby." She kisses his forehead, before the door opens and Saray, Rizos and Estrella emerge. Luckily, they kept quiet enough to not wake Taal up, but the sight of Zulema holding a baby was too much for Saray.

Saray- "Zule, look at you, motherhood taking you to the next level is it?"

Zulema raised her eyebrows, already irritated at the fact that both herself and her friends knew she was going soft. But when life doesn't give you reasons to be a bitch, why bother taking that side out on people who care about you? She placed Taal down gently, the baby not moving one bit. She knew she couldn't completely eliminate the bad side of her completely; after all, she was who she was, and she was fine with that; she had accepted that. But she realised that she could in fact let her guard down just a bit more when she's at home.

-

Zulema was still setting up the caravan; she wanted to make sure everything was set for when Macarena comes back from her run. She had bought loads of supplies for the baby, and she just hoped the blonde would like her choice of baby clothes and furniture. She was actually really nervous; she had dreamt of doing this for Fatima, but it hadn't worked out the way it should have. Deep into her thoughts, she reached out to read another page from Fatima's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_The truth is, instead of diary, I would like to call you 'Mum'. I feel like this is the only way I could communicate with her. I asked grandma when I was going to see mum again, but she simply scoffed and sent me to my room, almost angrily. I don't consider myself to be a fearful person, but I certainly fear grandma. I can tell just by looking into her eyes that she just...isn't a good person. I don't know, I could be wrong. But why dos she look at mum in such a hateful way? Why can't they get along? So many of my friends in school are usually escorted by their mothers, who give them their bags and lunchboxes, before hugging and kissing them goodbye. Me? I get the bus back home, where so many older men look at me in a really strange way; in a scary way. Well, on another note, when mum came a few weeks ago, she told me that, should this happen again, I just tell them that my mother is Zulema Zahir. From what I've heard, she's a real badass. I admire her. I don't think her life has been easy, but I want to be just like her; strong, fearless, brave, and loving. Yes, she's so loving. I miss her touch, her warmth, her hugs and light kisses. Before I go to bed, I imagine her singing me to sleep whilst she holds me. But well, that's all imaginary. She isn't here. I'm not a believer of religion, but if there is truly anyone that is above us, I would like to pray; I would like to pray for my mother to be protected, and for me to see her, at least once more in my lifetime. That's all I wish for. To feel her again. I see her every night in my dreams; it's as if she's my guardian angel. I hope she knows that I love her, and that the night she spent with me was so special; even though I know she wasn't supposed to see me. I heard her getting beaten up by some of my mother's guards for staying the night. I don't understand why they give her such a hard time, but I've never loved anyone more than I love her, and I think she loves me too._

_Fatima_

Zulema felt the strong words pierce straight into her heart, but she didn't cry. It gave her confidence; confidence that not everything she touches dies. That she had been given a second chance with Taal; she was going to live him with everything she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support. hope you loved the bath tub scene as much as I enjoyed writing it xxxx until next time xx


	16. We are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema and Macarena have been busy with Taal, barely getting any alone time together. What do Saray and Rizos have planned to try and help the couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you're all well and that you enjoy this chapter. It's a romantic one that's for sure ;)

Chapter 16-

Macarena had woken up relatively late; in the past few days, she has managed to get more sleep than usual, her eyebags slowly disappearing. She looked herself in the mirror, cupping her belly; she still felt like she had to do something to lose the remaining baby weight. She had stretch marks on the sides of her abdomen; it was all relatively new to her.

Zulema- "What is it?"

Macarena turns around, startled. "Don't worry, it's nothing really."

The brunette let out a long sigh. She slowly approached the blonde from behind, her head finding the crook of her neck, and resting it there, as her hands made their way to Maca's waist. 

Zulema- "I know you. You can't escape anymore eh? Que pasa?"

The blonde sighed whilst looking in the mirror. "I don't know. All these stretch marks, not to mention the fact that I still don't fit into my old clothes-"

Zulema- "Are you kidding me right now?"

The brunette turns the blonde around, her eyes finding hers.

Zulema- "Seriously? Maca for god's sake, it's not even been 2 weeks!"

Maca- "I know but, I don't feel confident anymore."

Zulema- "Maca I swear you're the most beautiful human being on this planet, don't give me that bullshit."

Macarena sighed; getting approval from Zulema was important for her, and she did feel slightly better, but seeing the stretch marks made her feel extremely insecure. 

Maca- "I'm going out for a run."

Zulema- "I think the fuck not!"

Maca- "Zule please, I haven't done anything these past two weeks except eat and slouch all day."

Zulema- "Of course, because may I remind you, you fucking gave birth Maca! You need to rest and recover, you'll have plenty of time for running-"

Macarena grabbed her running shoes and put them on, Zulema raising her hands in disbelief. She purses her lips together, thinking about what to do next.

Maca- "You're not my mother Zulema. I'm going, whether you like it or not. We both know you would've done the same."

Zulema shook her head. She didn't want Maca to put more stress on herself, but she was simply worried about her.

Zulema- "Hey, at least go walking not running, your ankles are still swollen."

Macarena takes one final look before she leaves- "I. Am. Going. For. A. Run."

The blonde had been really hormonal lately. Zulema was definitely having her patience tested, but having gone through this herself, she didn't want to fight with the blonde. She had been really snappy lately, but Zulema chose to see the bright side for once; the blonde was sexy as hell when she snapped back at her. 

-

Zulema made her way towards the other couple's caravan.

Zulema- "Aye Lovers, mind if I come in?"

Saray- "Un momentito!"

Zulema was still waiting behind the door. That 'momentito' had been 3 minutes long, and her patience was pretty much non-existent. Just as she's about to lose her shit, Rizos opens the door.

Zulema- "Thank you. Thank you for being so quick to open the damn door."

Rizos- "Oh come on Zule, would you rather walk in to something you wouldn't want to see?"

Zulema looks over to Saray. "Where you fucking in front of my baby?"

Saray had a guilty look on her face, her eyes as expressive as always. "What? She doesn't know what's happening, she's two weeks old for fuck's sake."

Zulema rolled her eyes. Maybe Saray was right about that, but Estrella was literally playing outside, right beside their caravan.

Zulema- "I'd much rather you told me to keep Taal myself next time."

Saray- "You two have been so stressed about the baby lately, you needed some alone time. Don't tell me it's not true."

Saray was right. They had been really occupied with Taal; in fact, they were barely getting enough sleep. They would simply kiss each other goodnight, and doze off for a few hours, before Taal would wake them up, crying or for breastfeeding. 

Saray- "Zule...tonight, we keep Taal, you guys need some rest, or well, whatever you want to do."

Zulema- "No, Maca wouldn't want that."

Saray- "But she needs that Zule. She really does. Besides, Taal is a sweetheart, he's slowly warming up to us."

Zulema- "I don't know-"

Rizos- "It's done. Tonight, in this caravan, Gitana, myself, Estrellita and Taal. We will plan something for you, away from all the baby chaos."

Zulema- "You know I typically don't agree with your ideas Rizos."

Rizos- "Well, you have no choice on this one."

Saray- "Hey, now would be the right time to surprise Maca with the gifts you bought for Taal."

Zulema nodded. She ran towards her caravan, setting up the various toys and baby clothes she had bought for their son. Saray and Rizos quickly came to her assistance, and within a few minutes, everything was set.

Rizos- "Right, we're out of here."

Saray- "Suerte amiga."

-

The blonde was running at a slow pace. She had originally started running at a relatively fast pace, but Zulema was right. Her legs were tired and her ankles were still not at their optimal. In spite of this, she was glad she was finally outside, taking in the scenery and breathing in the fresh air, the cold breeze caressing her face. With the baby and all that was happening, the blonde realised it had been over two weeks since Zulema and herself last fucked. No wonder she was so hormonal and uptight. If she could, she would spend the entire night with Zulema, who knew just how to please her and make her feel like an absolute queen. She needed that. She needed to feel confident again; she needed to feel Zulema's body against hers. She missed her.

As she makes her way back towards the caravan, she notices Zulema was outside, and had already spotted her. She started making her way towards her.

Maca- "Zule listen, I'm sorry I just needed to-"

A long finger was placed against her lips to keep her quiet. Using her free hand, the brunette reaches out for her pocket, a blindfold emerging. 

Maca- "What are you doing?"

The brunette puts the blindfold on. "Trust me", she said, purring into her ears. 

She steadily grabs Maca's hand, carefully taking her up the 3 steps of the caravan. Soon, the blindfold was off. 

The blonde gasped as she saw the toys and clothes lying on the bed. She grinned when she noticed the clothes were separated into two sections; a section of black and grey clothes, and another set with lighter colours.

Zulema- "The black ones are for when I want to dress him, and the others for when you want to dress him. Oh, and-"

The brunette reaches over from under the bed, to reveal 4 pairs of shoes. Two white sneakers, and 2 dark black ones, and with that, a pair of mittens as well. "So that he doesn't get cold."

Maca- "But Zule, how did you know the sizes and all?"

Zulema- "Well, I measured him out."

The thought of Zulema attempting to measures Taal's hands and feet was too much for Macarena. She pushed Zulema's shoulders, making her fall onto the bed. The blonde sat on her lap, placing her hands around her neck, whilst Zulema held Macarena by her waist. Maca brushed her nose against Zulema's, before placing her lips onto the brunette's. What started off as a soft and tender kiss turned into a hungry one. The blonde started removing her clothes, wanting Zulema inside her right that instance, before the brunette stopped her.

Zulema- "Not now."

Maca- "What?"

Zulema- "Not now. We can do it later."

Maca- "Why are you being like this? Don't you like me anymore?"

Zulema- "What? I never said I didn't like you!"

Maca- "You don't enjoy fucking me anymore just say it!"

Zulema- "Of course I do Maca, I just don't want to do it now!"

The blonde stormed out of the trailer, taking out and smoking the first cigarette in 9 months. She was fuming. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She had never felt so low before. Her confidence was already pretty low, and just as she thought Zulema could fix that, she made it worse.

Zulema did in fact want to fuck her more than anything. But Saray had told her that they had something planned for tonight; a date of some sort. She wasn't into that bullshit, but she knew the blonde would love it. Then, after that, they would have the entire night to themselves, and she could show her exactly how much she loved and missed her. But she wanted to make it special for her.

-

The evening had arrived. Zulema was trying to glance at Macarena, but the blonde would simply look the other way. 'Patience', Zulema uttered to herself.

Zulema made her way towards Macarena, who was sitting on the bench. As soon as Zulema was about to sit down, the blonde moved into the place the brunette was about to occupy.

Zulema- "Oh so I can't sit next to my fiance now?"

Macarena simply looked away and said nothing.

Zulema- "You're acting like a fucking child for fuck's sake."

Maca- "I have nothing to say to you."

Zulema- "Well I do. Wear something pretty. You have a date."

Macarena never thought Zulema would ever say the word 'date' let alone take her on one. She knew it had taken her a huge amount of effort to get there. But she remembered they had fought a few hours back, and she still had to keep her pride intact. 

Zulema- "Please."

The blonde rolled her eyes, and went inside the caravan, Zulema following her. Soon, the brunette heard the shower turn on, and she smiled to herself, knowing the blonde had taken up her offer.

-

The blonde decided to wear a tight and laced red dress, leaving her blonde locks laying pretty on her shoulders, as well as red lipstick and black high heels. She was feeling pretty confident about herself, as opposed to earlier.

In the meantime, Zulema was busy getting ready as well. She decided to go with something a bit different; black leather pants and chunky black boots as usual, but she was wearing a revealing shirt; a black push-up bra, only covered by a a thin, net-like material. 

The brunette was ready first, so she waited for the blonde on the couch. After a few minutes, she heard the bathroom unlock, and the blonde emerged; all she saw was red. Red, lace and more red. Fuck she loved red. She loved black, it had always been her favourite colour, but what about red? Fuck she loved red, especially on Macarena's body. She was going to enjoy taking that dress off tonight.

When the blonde's eyes landed on the brunette, she immediately felt herself getting hot. She was not ashamed of how long she had been staring, especially at the brunette's revealing shirt. The way her her breasts were so perfectly cupped was such a turn on. She looked incredible. 

Zulema- "My eyes are up here, rubia."

Macarena looked up at her, her eyes seductively lowering as she tried to bring herself back under control.

Zulema extended her hand, and the blonde took it. 

-

A candlelight dinner. Rizos and Saray had really outdone themselves. They had music set up, flowers on the table, and the only source of light, besides that of the moon, was coming from the numerous amount of scented candles lit up. It was truly impressive.

Both Saray and Rizos came out, taking out the chair for both of them.

Maca- "You guys, this is so sweet."

Saray- "Enjoy the night rubita! Taal is safe with us don't worry. Focus on the prize in front of you." She left Macarena with a wink, before Rizos arrived and poured them some wine.

Maca- "Zulema Zahir doesn't do dates."

The brunette stared into her eyes, taking a long sip of wine, never breaking the eye contact with her blonde.

Zulema- "Zulema Zahir doesn't do dates, but she does do dates for sexy blondes wearing red."

It had been a while since Macarena blushed but that was exactly what she was doing. The way Zulema was eyeing her up and down, with no shame at all. She wanted to fuck her on that table right now.

Zulema- "At least you joined me. I thought you were going to stand me up when we fought this morning."

Maca- "You were being a bitch."

Zulema nodded. "A bitch, yes. A bitch with good intentions."

Suddenly, Zulema drops her fork, slowly reaching out for it, before the blonde feels long fingers brushing up against her leg, all the way up her thighs, sliding under her thong, teasingly. The blonde was already pretty turned on by Zulema's appearance, let alone by the fact that she was touching her. All of a sudden, the brunette started kissing, licking and sucking her legs, up towards her thigh, agonizingly slow. The blonde couldn't help but push her head back with pleasure and anticipation. As the brunette parted the blonde's legs and was about to eat her out, they were interrupted by Saray's loud voice.

Saray-"Seafood pasta for the soon-to-be wives!"

Zulema was so startled that she hit her head against the bottom of the table, as she hurriedly tried to return to her chair. Saray heard it and bent down on her knees, laughing her ass off. "Joder I thought you went to the bathroom or something, you really can't keep it in your pants Zule!"

Zulema raised herself slowly, holding her head, and grinned slightly, almost in a threatening way, wanting to rip the gypsy's smile off her face. 

Saray- "Alright, I'm going, I'm going."

Maca- "Thank you Saray."

As Saray left, Macarena couldn't contain her laughter. She spent a good 4 minutes giggling, and Zulema couldn't help but smile.

Zulema- "Nice to see you're so worried about the bruise on my head."

Macarena simply continued laughing. "A bruise? You gave yourself infections and burned yourself, and you're worried about a bruise?"

Zulema- "Well I did get a bruise because I was trying to please you, you should really apologize for that."

Maca- "No, I don't think I will."

Zulema- "Damn you're sexy when you try and defy me."

The pasta was delicious, but they both knew they were extremely hungry for something else. Luckily, the pasta had toned down their horniness a little bit, and they simply chatted and enjoyed being in each other's company. They had tiramisu as dessert which was amazing, before they got up from their dinner table.

Zulema- "Thank you guys, seriously. The food was incredible, and the set up even better."

Maca- "We appreciate it. Really."

Rizos- "You're welcome. Now go fuck somewhere, I can't stand the sexual tension anymore."

Zulema- "Vamos."

Zulema lowered herself down to the ground, removing the blonde's heels. 

Maca- "Zule, what are you doing?"

The brunette then grabbed the brunette by the hips and carried her up the ladder to the roof of the caravan. It had definitely been re-arranged by Zulema and it was absolutely stunning. There was a stunning bed, covered with curtains at it's edges, the only exposed area being the sky above them. She placed the blonde on her back, straddling her and kissing her passionately. Before they went any further, Zulema stopped and looked at her blonde.

Maca- "What is it?"

Zulema- "I'm so mad at you."

Maca- "What? Why?"

Zulema- "How could you think, even for a second, that you're not beautiful?"

Macarena looked down but smiled, but the brunette lifted her chin to face her again. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. And the fact that you're mine makes it all feel like a dream."

They continued kissing before Zulema took the blonde's dress off aggressively. "Fuck, you're so sexy."

The blonde was now in her lacy red bra and thong. The brunette hungrily covered every inch of skin with kisses and light bites, before she pressed her long fingers against the blonde's neck, lightly choking her.

Zulema- "You disobeyed me this morning when you went out for a run. You disobeyed me when you didn't apologize. You got mad at me. You've been really bad girl today."

The brunette turns the blonde around swiftly, the blonde's front now pressed against the bed. All of a sudden, Macarena feels her hands getting handcuffed. 

Maca- "Zulema-"

Zulema- "Shhh. Tonight you obey me."

Zulema slaps the blonde's ass hard, leaving her gasping. She licks the slapped area before slapping the other cheek and doing the same. Her tongue moves from the blonde's butt cheek to the outer area of her now very wet pussy. She slowly licks around it, teasing her, careful not to give her what she wants immediately.

Maca- "Zulema, please."

The brunette moves her mouth to the blonde's neck and ear lobe, biting and sucking, the blonde's gasping for air as the brunette lightly chokes her. With her free hand, she played with her nipples, pressing and caressing them, causing Maca to wince in pain.

Suddenly, Zulema aggressively pulls the blonde's neck back, causing the blonde's back to arch, her ass glued to Zulema's pelvis. Her hand roamed down the blonde's belly teasingly, before teasingly circling her clit, alternating between pressing it hard and rubbing it. This made the blonde squirm.

Maca- "Just fuck me for god's sake!"

Zulema grins and wastes no time. She slides two fingers inside the blonde, making Maca arch her back even more, Zulema pulling her neck back further. The blonde rides the brunette's long fingers, Zulema increasing the pace and fucking her hard. The blonde starts to moan with each thrust, before Zulema moves her hand from the blonde's neck to her hair, tugging it back aggressively, her mouth finding her ear. "Do you like that baby?"

Macarena can barely speak at that point, but she manages she whisper a faint "Siii..."

Noticing the blonde's heavy breathing and moaning, she knows she's close, so she slips a third finger inside her. The blonde moans loudly, the brunette reaching up to cover her mouth. She continues fucking her hard, before the blonde reaches her high and experiences the most blissful of orgasms. She immediately falls back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. The brunette sits on top of her, bringing her face close to the blonde's. She messily licks her fingers partially clean, and cleans the rest of it against Macarena's breasts and nipples. 

The brunette really knew how to please her. But the blonde knew the brunette's body as well. And boy was she going to fuck her harder than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I had to finish it like that! But it was a really long chapter, so I divided it into two. Don't worry, you'll get all the remaining juicy details in the next chapter. xxx thank you for your support as always xxxxx


	17. Onto the Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maca returns Zulema's favour, and wants to marry her quickly, in case things start going south. Saray and Rizos miss the adrenaline-rushed life, and propose an idea for a heist.

Chapter 17-

Zulema looked over to the worn-out blonde, panting heavily, still in her lacy red bra and thong. The only light source they had was that of the moon, and it seemed to only be illuminating Macarena's body, so much so, that she could see the blonde's sweat droplets, courtesy of the brunette. Zulema loved every single bit of the blonde's body; her blonde curls, her big green eyes, her perfectly curved nose, her giggle, her small shoulders and frame, her long sexy legs...everything. She was completely in love, even if she didn't show it.

The blonde was still recovering from the mind-blowing fuck Zulema had just given her, so much so, that she hadn't noticed how long the brunette had been staring at her. She turns her head around to meet dark brown eyes, staring right at her, eyeing her hungrily from head to toe. The brunette was about to commence with round 2, but a hand reached out to her chest, stopping her.

Maca- "I think it's time to return the favour don't you think?" she said, as she teasingly stroked Zulema's leg. Zulema was still fully clothed; they were in such a hurry to devour each other, that they both hadn't noticed. But they had the whole night for that.

Zulema- "I don't like playing by the rules. And you know that, rubia."

Zulema grabbed Maca's neck, shifting her head away, exposing her bare neck. She sucks on her collarbone before moving up and down her neck, sucking and biting at it, being sure to leave a mark. Her other hand wandered down the blonde's body; down her cleavage, stomach and legs, before anchoring itself on her pussy. The blonde groaned at the contact; she was still sensitive, and she could feel her insides burning with desire; she didn't need any building up; she was already wet for Zulema. 

The brunette shifted the blonde's neck to the other side, mirroring her actions, the blonde shifting her head back in pleasure and curling her toes. She grabs the brunette's hair aggressively, making her face her. 

Maca- "You can't keep doing this to me."

Zulema- "And what will you do to stop me eh?"

The blonde flipped the brunette around, now on top of her. Zulema hated being topped, so she tried to switch their positions again, but the blonde was determined.

Maca- "You know what's funny? You think you're the only one that can give hard fucks, but you've never tried me."

Zulema let go of Macarena's hands, pursing her lips. She loved a challenge.

Maca- "I don't think you can take it, carino." the blonde's words now entering the brunette's ear as a whisper, her hot breath could be felt at her ear and neck.

Zulema- "You think I can't handle you?"

Maca- "Mhm..."

Zulema chuckled, but was actually quite intrigued by the blonde. Whenever Maca fucked her, she was mostly gentle, careful not to cross any forbidden lines.

Maca- "Oh, I know you like it rough, you don't have to tell me. I'll make you cum in minutes. Record time."

Zulema let out a laugh, which soon turned into a gasp, as Macarena grabbed her index finger and started sucking on it, staring into her eyes. She already felt hot and weak. The blonde moaned against her finger, and straddled Zulema as she kept on sucking her finger.

Maca- "You have such long fingers carino..."

She let go of her finger and started touching the brunette's chest.

Maca- "You left this shirt hidden for what? Do you know what this does to me?"

The brunette simply kept her gaze towards the blonde's. Maca hastily removed her shirt, exposing the brunette's bare chest. She cups both breasts simultaneously, pressing them and playing with her nipples. This results in a low gasp from the brunette, a successful sign for Macarena. The blonde spits on her nipples and abs, licking and sucking the area clean.

Zulema was much more turned on than she was letting show. And when the blonde spat on her body, she couldn't prevent her mouth from opening slightly, and letting out a loud moan. Macarena felt victorious, driven to hear Zulema moan and cum. She proceeded to remove her pants, revealing her black thong.

Maca- "Guess I'm not the only one that's a tease." she said, pulling at the side of the thong before abruptly releasing it, hitting the brunette's skin, leaving her groaning in pain. She traced over the sides of her thong, before doing the same with her tongue, moving up and down her legs, before returning to her pussy. The brunette's back arched up in pleasure, giving the blonde the opportunity to slide her hand down her back, and slowly down her ass, grabbing both cheeks firmly. The blonde looked up towards her fiance, who's head was pushed back in pleasure, her breathing getting heavier and quicker. The blonde turned the brunette to the side, Zulema's backside now facing her, and traced the brunette's thong before slapping her ass and sucking on the affected area. She pulled Zulema's hair back, taking in her reactions to her slaps; the brunette closed her eyes, her mouth now wide open. The blonde smirked; Zulema was great at hiding things, but her face was very expressive; a face that, at that moment, was overcome by pleasure.

The blonde abruptly let go of the brunette, lighting a cigarette. Once Zulema felt Macarena's absent body heat, she turns around to find the blonde, still in her red lingerie, smoking, and threw a puff her way; the puff was long, and extended from Zulema's face, all the way down the length of her body.

Zulema- "Why the fuck did you stop?"

Maca- "Were you enjoying yourself babe?"

Zulema rolled her eyes. She sure as hell was.

Maca- "You seem mad baby, is there anything I can do for you?" the blonde reached out to touch Zulema's pussy, teasingly, by rubbing her clit over her underwear.

Zulema gripped Macarena's wrist hard. "Stop fucking with me."

Maca- "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

Zulema gulped. She was wet. Really wet. She wanted nothing more than the blonde's fingers inside her.

Zulema- "Just do it."

Maca- "Do what?"

Zulema- "I'm not saying it."

Maca- "What a shame. These fingers were ready to curl up inside you...oh well, maybe next time."

Zulema- "Rubia, just fuck me!"

Maca- "Fuck me, and?"

Zulema closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "Fuck me please."

Maca- "Good. Very good."

Macarena knew she was being a big bitch, but hearing Zulema beg was such a turn on. She sticks 2 fingers up her wet pussy, starting off slow before increasing the pace. Her free hand tightened against the brunette's throat, her mouth sucking on her erect nipples.

Maca- "Wow, are you this wet for me?"

Zulema- "Shut up!"

Zulema was very close; everything was so perfect; her eyes connected with the blonde's, who was fucking her hard, sucking her nipples and choking her. She came really hard, grinding against the blonde's fingers as she rides out her orgasm. Meanwhile, the blonde felt Zulema's wetness drip along her hand, and let out a victorious grin. 

Maca- "See this?"

The blonde places her wet hand near the brunette's face, sucking it clean. 

Maca- "I did this to you."

The brunette knows she's lost, but at least it was worth it. 

They kept going all night; they knew that when Taal was around, they couldn't just fuck whenever they wanted to. After their night session, the blonde laid her head on Zulema's chest, the brunette holding her.

Zulema- "You know that...after tonight, Taal will not allow this."

Maca chuckled. "Yeah, I'll miss this."

Zulema- "You won't."

Maca- "What?"

Zulema- "I mean...when Taal is in the cot, we can always fuck against the table, kitchen counter, bathroom...you pick your desired location rubia."

Maca- "Joder Zule."

Zulema- "Don't get me wrong, I love Taal with all my heart, but-"

Maca- "I love the idea you idiot. We'll find the time for it, don't worry."

The brunette was about to kiss the blonde's lips when they heard the caravan door below them fling open. 

Saray- "ZULEMA!!!"

Zulema- "QUE???"

Saray- "Where the fuck are you?"

Zulema- "I'm up here! Hey, don't you fucking dare come up."

Saray- "Why not?"

Zulema- "Just don't, or I swear to God-"

Saray- "10...9...8..."

Zulema hastily put whatever clothes she could find, Macarena doing the same. They were in such a hurry that Zulema wore Macarena's clothes and vice-versa. 

Zulema looked down to find Saray looking up straight at her, laughing her ass off.

Saray- "Relax, I was never going to invade your privacy like that. I would never....what the fuck?"

Seeing Zulema in a dress was a first. She hated dresses. But with the rush, she wasn't even thinking straight. She looked over to Macarena, who was wearing the sexy top she had on her body the night before. She looked hot in it.

Zulema- "Hija de puta."

Saray- "RIZOS, GET OVER HERE QUICKLY!!!"

Zulema hissed, swearing she would kill Saray, but she looked over towards Macarena, who was smiling directly at her. 

Maca- "You look sexy."

Zulema- "Maca not now, let's get down from here."

Maca- "But your ass looks so good-"

Zulema rolled her eyes. "Vamos, joder."

Rizos got there before they could get out of their clothes. The latter simply locked eyes with Saray, and broke down in laughter. The blonde and brunette slamming the door in their faces. They would pay one day, that's for sure.

-

Rizos- "Amor?"

Saray looked over towards Rizos, holding Taal in one hand. "Si?"

Rizos- "I love this life you know. Being here, madly in love with you, and having Estrella and Taal...is it strange to say that I miss the adrenaline rush I used to get every time I fought someone in prison? "

Saray put Taal back down, before sitting near Rizos. "No, it isn't strange. I feel it too. Maca and myself got you two out because we wanted you out, of course, but we also did it because we missed it. Living a normal life isn't what's meant for us."

Rizos- "Then what are we going to do? That is, after Maca completely recovers..."

Saray- "I don't know. They still have to get married, we have to get married..."

Rizos- "Aye, gitana, I'm not in a rush, tranquila. I love you, and that's all that matters."

Saray reaches out to grab Rizos' face, gently caressing it, before sharing a long, deep kiss. 

Estrella- "Ew."

They shoved their tongues back in their place before Saray got up to clean Taal.

Rizos- "A heist."

Saray- "A what?"

Rizos- "A heist. All 4 of us. Me and you as the brave soldiers, and Maca and Zulema as the planners."

Saray laughed loudly. "What a ridiculous idea. And the kids?"

Rizos- "We'll find someone, don't worry. Don't lie and tell me it's not an appealing proposition."

Saray- "Vale, and what the fuck would we steal?"

Rizos- "I don't know...we're such a capable group of people, we could steal whatever the fuck we want."

-

Zulema was set down on her bed, cradling Taal with one hand whilst reading. Macarena was taking a shower when she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. Zulema doesn't notice her but Maca does. Seeing Zulema with her glasses, cradling Taal made her heart swell. She has convinced herself that she will get over it one day, but now, she's not so sure.

Zulema- "You sure like to stare rubia...haven't they told you how impolite it is?" Zulema herself looked the blonde up and down, something that was becoming increasingly common between them. 

Macarena shrugged and approached them, Zulema handing Taal over to Macarena, and this time, being a spectator herself. She was going to be a great mother.

Maca- "I want to get married."

Zulema raised her eyebrows.

Maca- "Now. Whilst we don't have much on our plates."

Zulema- "You speak as if you're the one organising everything...let the master do her job." she winked at the blonde, who smiled. She was so excited for the wedding, and the fact that Zulema was organising everything. 

Zulema- "Patience, Ms Ferreiro...or should I say, soon to be, Mrs Zahir."

-

They decided to have dinner on the rooftop of Rizos' and Saray's caravan. It was a small space, but they were family after all. All four were having a deep discussion about the wedding, Zulema not giving anything away.

Rizos- "Vale, listen to this, after you two get married and go on your honeymoon...what about a heist?"

Maca- "Que?"

Rizos- "It's been a while since we got our hands dirty. It's time to think about our next step no?"

Saray- "I agree. Once we find a safe place to keep the kids, we should do something fun...our own way."

Maca- "And what makes you think we'll agree to this? It's absolutely crazy, right Zule?"

Zulema looked over, her eyes widening. She didn't move her head, nor say anything.

Maca- "Zule, por favor..."

Zule-"I mean, once it's safe to do so...why not? We can't keep living off your father's money anyways, we have to make our own income."

Maca- "And how exactly do we plan to do that?"

Zulema grinned and moved herself forward. "I know just the thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit of a short one, but I'm really tired and have a big day tomorrow. Next chapter, however, will be about the heist, as well as the long-awaited wedding. Thanks for your support xxxx


	18. Wedding: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema and Macarena are finally getting married, Zulema keeping everything a surprise from Macarena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally; the wedding! Enjoy it!

Chapter 18-

Zulema was never going to tell Maca what she had planned for their wedding, even though she did let a few subtle hints escape every now and again. She didn't even tell her when the day was going to be, nor what she was going to wear, nor what they were going to do afterwards. Nothing. Out of all of them, Saray was the one that knew the most, but not everything of what the brunette had planned. And when finally, Zulema thought everything was ready and raring to go, she goes back into her caravan, after having made the final call. As soon as she makes her first step, and her eyes scan the room, the blonde is sat up, with her arms crossed along her chest, a curious look on her face.

Maca- "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Zulema- "No one. It was a wrong number."

Maca- "Oh really? That wrong number took up 6 minutes of your time."

Zulema rolled her eyes, ignoring the blonde and placed her belongings on the side table, but Macarena approached her from behind and turned her around, cornering her.

Maca- "Why are you lying to me?"

Zulema- "I'm not!"

Maca- "Stop fucking with me, and tell me what's going on! If this is about the heist, you have to tell me what's going on, from the beginning till the end."

Zulema stared right at the blonde, raising her head towards the ceiling before shaking her head in disbelief.

Zulema- "Is that what you think this is about?"

Maca- "How the fuck should I know if you're being this discrete, to the point that you won't tell me anything?"

Zulema- "I don't know, maybe there's something else that I have to be discrete about, rubia, think about it before you arrive to a hasty conclusion."

The blonde had a confused look on her face, before realization struck her. She lets go of the brunette's arms, and gently grabs hold of her neck, giving her light kisses.

Maca- "Is it about the wedding?" she whispers into her ears.

Zulema- "Oh, I see. Now you want to cuddle."

Maca- "I'm sorry."

The brunette rolls her eyes, but she couldn't blame Macarena. Anyone who knew her knew that she loved anything that involved risk and danger, so it was a no-brainer that the blonde's head immediately thought about her being occupied with the heist. But she hadn't even realized herself how absorbed she was into planning the wedding, and making sure everything was perfect. She was always on her phone, either making calls or coming up with ideas. She wanted it to be simple but sentimental at the same time.

Zulema- "Do you want to get married or not?"

Maca- "Of course I do!"

Zulema- "Then let me do my thing...oh, if I were you, I'd start preparing myself...the wedding is tomorrow."

Maca- "WHAT?"

Zulema- "You heard me."

Maca- "Are you crazy? How am I supposed to have everything sorted by tomorrow?"

Zulema- "All you have to do is wait for the dress to arrive tomorrow. But tonight, we're making our way towards the location."

Maca- "Zulema, isn't it a bit too soon?"

Zulema- "No Maca. Believe me, everything is ready. Are you?"

Macarena took a deep breath, and a small smile formed on her face. "Yes, of course."

-

Saray- "TOMORROW???"

Zulema- "Yes, tomorrow. Get packing, you too Rizos."

Saray- "Joder Zule, will we make it on time?"

Zulema smirked. "What time? There's no fixed time. When we arrive, we take our time, and get married. It will probably be at night time. But we'll be fine."

Rizos- "Where are we going?"

Zulema- "It's a surprise. Consider it a double honeymoon for you two as well."

-

They finally arrived. It had been a very long journey, and they slept throughout the flight, knowing that the following day was going to be a tough one. Well, Maca, Saray, Rizos, and Estrella slept. Zulema stayed awake the whole night, with Taal in her arms. She shouldered the responsibility of feeding him and cleaning him up. But that was not the reason she stayed up all night; the vows. She had stayed up trying to find the right words. She knew she would choke once she looked into Maca's eyes, and had to confess her feelings. And she wanted it to be special and heartfelt. So she put on her glasses, and laid her eyes onto the sleeping blonde in front of her. She felt so lucky to have found them. All of them. She stroked Taal's tiny head, before giving it a few pecks, and resumed her task.

-

Pilot- "Zulema, we're here."

The other 5 girls woke up, stretching their bodies and slowly opening their eyes. They looked out from the window, a familiar sight presented before them.

Saray- "Morocco? Zule! Are you kidding me?"

Maca- "This place brings back so many memories."

Zulema- "Our first trip together."

Rizos- "How things have changed eh?"

Zulema- "Right, let's go. We have some time to prepare."

They grabbed their luggage as the plane had landed right in front of the all-too-familiar Moroccan villa, the crystal clear waters shining in front of them. It felt really good to be back. Whilst Macarena and Zulema opted for the more rational decision of entering the villa and unloading their luggage, Rizos and Saray weren't patient enough. They carelessly threw their luggage on the sand, undressed, and dived into the water, leaving Macarena and Zulema with the kids.

Maca- "Oh don't mind us, just taking care of your kid whilst you catch some waves!"

Rizos-"Come on Maca, you owe us, just 15 minutes."

Maca rolled her eyes, having Taal in one hand, and Zulema taking care of Estrella. As soon as they arrived near the door, Zulema hands Macarena the keys.

Maca- "Can you open it instead? I have Taal in my hands..."

Zulema takes Taal into her own arms, leaving the blonde with the keys.

Zulema- "Open it." a smirk forming on her face.

The blonde opens the door slowly, to find a familiar face sitting on a chair at the table.

Maca- "Roman!"

Roman smiled as the blonde rushed towards him and hugged him. Zulema soon followed, attempting to carry 2 pieces of luggage with one hand.

Maca- "What are you doing here?"

Roman- "Well, I got an invite with the date and location, and I waited here. A bit of an odd decision for a location I must say."

Zulema- "Guilty as charged." The brunette smiled, trying to read the man's face. She didn't know how he felt about the whole situation between Maca and herself, but she didn't think he'd be too pleased.

Roman- "Can I just ask one question...How did this happen?"

Maca- "You can ask, but we can't promise an answer...we don't even have an answer."

Zulema shrugged, in agreement with the blonde, before Roman's eyes rested on the small figure in front of him.

Maca- "This is Taal, our baby."

Zulema hands Taal over to Roman, who grins widely, noticing the similar features on both his face and Macarena's.

Roman- "Maca...I'm so glad you contacted me. I missed you. We were so close, and you could say, we've been through practically everything together."

Maca- "It wasn't easy Roman. I was still figuring my life out, but now, I'm sure."

Roman looked back at Zulema, clearly still holding a grudge, but wanting to be happy for his sister. He sighed.

Roman- "If you're sure, and she makes you happy...I guess there's no reason why I shouldn't be happy either...although I can't promise I'll ever forgive or like her."

Zulema nodded. She expected a lot worse from him, given her past wrongdoings, so she was pleased with the response.

Maca- "You can trust her."

-

Saray- "Estefania!"

Rizos- "Que?"

Saray- "Remember the many times we fought in prison, just because we were jealous?"

Rizos- "You mean 'you' were jealous?"

Saray- "Yeah whatever."

Rizos- "Yeah, how can you forget such things?"

Saray- "It reminds me of how hard we fought, and how much life threw at us, before we could finally be together."

Rizos- "Well Saray, you act all tough on the outside but you're such a romantic person!"

Saray- "No I'm not!"

Rizos- "You sing love songs tome everyday..."

Saray- "I'm a gypsy! It's what gypsies do!"

Rizos- "You make me breakfast every morning..."

Saray- "Well if I'm making some for myself, I might as well make some for you, you know?"

Rizos- "You cover me up with the bed sheets if any part of my body is exposed so I don't get cold..."

Saray- "Ok that's enough! I'm going to catch you!"

Rizos laughed and teasingly swam as fast as she could before Saray caught up to her. They laughed for a few moments before Saray held her in her arms.

Rizos- "I was mad at you that day...when I was raped. I never got the chance to thank you. No one's ever loved me the way you do."

Saray- "And no one ever will, mi amor."

-

Macarena went into her room, and found a beautiful white summer dress before her, and a floral headband. Next to it were a bouquet of iris flowers; she held her hand up to her mouth in awe. A few weeks back, Zulema was jokingly trying to guess the blonde's favourite type of flower, thinking it was a typical red rose, but turns out, her favourite flowers were irises. And she remembered. In fact, she tricked her into telling Zulema. She felt her heart flutter before noticing a small notes beside the flowers that read; Rubita, I saw a floral shop and thought of you. Like many of the things that I see lately; they make me think of you. I love you. - Su Morena.

The blonde was too busy being in love with Zulema that she hadn't noticed Roman standing right behind her. He sighed, but realised that there was a lot more to the brunette than he thought. He was going to try to trust her.

-

Soon after, Zulema made her way into Macarena's room, standing by the door, giving a gentle knock, asking for permission. The blonde was already in her dress, as opposed to Zulema.

Zulema- "You look perfect."

The blonde turned around and smiled. "When will I see you in your white dress?"

Zulema shurgged- "What makes you think I'm wearing a white dress?"

Maca- "I don't know, but whatever you wear will look good on you, even though I'd much rather you not wear anything at all."

Zulema smirked at her comment, trying her best to keep it in her pants. "Well, white dresses bring back bad memories for me. So no, I won't be wearing a white dress."

Macarena nods, remembering Zulema being forced to be married to someone she didn't love. "How did it feel? Marrying someone you don't love?"

Zulema- "Well...like shit. But it's the hope that kills you. You catch yourself thinking,' Oh, I'll give him a chance, he might be a good person.' But no, that certainly wasn't the case."

Zulema noticed the tension in the air, and broke it immediately, giving the blonde a warm, wet kiss. "But today, I get to heal, thanks to you."

Macarena reaches up to touch her cheek, before the brunette breaks away from her touch. "You better hurry, wedding starts in an hour."

-

Zulema had locked all of Macarena's windows, ensuring that nothing is revealed. Soon enough, a knock was heard on the blonde's door, who opens it hurriedly to find Roman.

Roman- "Hermana, It's time."

Roman held her hand before slowly taking her down the steps of the house. She pauses mid-way to look at the scene in front of her.   
It was already dark, but the full moon and stars were shining down on them, together with the large amounts of candles placed next to eachother, forming a pathway that went from the end of the staircase towards the white tent set up, where Zulema, Rizos, Saray and a priest were situated. Rizos was holding Taal in one arm, and Saray holding Estrella. Rizos was wearing a light blue summer dress, and Saray a purple one. Estrella matched with her mother with another purple dress, whilst her son wore a small suit and black shoes. Finally, Zulema. Her wife. She was wearing a very sexy black dress, hugging her curves perfectly, her cleavage slightly showing. Her hair was half pulled back, and she was wearing her usual green eyeliner, making her eyes look bigger. She looked stunning, and what was better; all hers. 

As her feet finally changed terrain, from stairs to sand, getting ever closer to Zulema, she absorbed the moment. Memories flashed of her last trip to Morocco; murder, near rape, robberies. But now? She had come to terms with who she was; she accepted it. And most importantly, she accepted her love for her brunette. The large brown pair of eyes that looked at her murderously the last time she was here, now looked at her with love and tenderness. They had come so far. And they were finally going to tie themselves down to each other for ever.

As Zulema saw the blonde slowly taking in the scenery, their eyes met. Eyes full of gratitude and love. She would do this over and over again; just to see that look every single day. She would give everything she had to be with the blonde if she needed to. Faith had brought them here; after years of hate, revenge and crimes, against each other, they were about to become one. How ironic, she thought. The person she once hated so much is now the love of her life. She had made her life so miserable, yet when she was about to be raped, she was the one that saved her. An undeniable attraction. The ever-approaching blonde looked stunning; the white dress really enhancing her eyes and blonde hair. She had finally arrived, and the brunette took out her hand, which the blonde took.

Maca- "You look incredible."

Zulema- "You don't look too bad yourself."

-

"It is now time for the expression of love towards one another, made through wedding vows. Please, proceed."

Zulema- "You go first, rubia.", the words coming out as a nervous whisper.

Macarena nodded. She took a deep breath and stared into the brunette's eyes. "Where do I even begin? Our story started a very long time ago. I always imagined my life to consist of studying, getting a job, marrying and having kids. But that wasn't the plan meant for me. I remember the first day I met you; the first day I stared into your large eyes; your body oozing confidence and character. I'd say our relationship has developed quite a bit; there was a time where I swore to myself that you'd be the last person I'd ever want to have any kind of relationship with. But soon enough, we became associates, and I saw a very different side to you. I saw the tender, loving, careless side of you. I had always been a witness of the crazy, psychopathic, wild side, and that was enough to drive me close to you. But when you started showing me the affectionate one, I knew I was never going to leave your side. I would stay. I would stay because I need you; I need your love, your touch, your care, your overly-protective side. I love the way our eyes meet, and just with a glance, we communicate. I love the way you make me coffee every morning, and the way you wouldn't let me do anything when I was pregnant. I loved the way you brush my hair aside, and when you wear your glasses to read your book. I love the way you hug me from behind when you notice something's wrong with me, and how you're such an amazing mother to Taal. I love you; all of you. And we're only just getting started. I can't wait to spend my life with you. "

Macarena folded the paper, tears flowing down her cheek, lightly sobbing, but trying to calm herself down. Zulema was controlling the sobbing, but a tear did visibly come down her left cheek. She took a deep breath before proceeding with her own vows.

"Maca. Rubita. I am writing this down as we are travelling here to Morocco, on a plane. You're all sleeping, whilst I'm wide awake, with Taal in one hand, and wearing the nerdy looking glasses you like so much. You're currently in a very deep sleep, making that annoying squirrel sound I realized you make since I started sharing a bed with you. All my life, I haven't been the luckiest of people. I've been unfortunate with a lot of what happened to me. And I continued to add to that trauma, by making more bad decisions along the way. I always wondered why I wasn't like other people. But you gave me the answer. You taught me how to love; it wasn't easy, you know dealing with me is worse than dealing with a brick wall. But you managed to go past that wall. You were a brave person who dared go past that wall. And I guess the soft spot I've always had for you led me to you as well. If I wanted you dead, I could have done that easily. But no. I definitely didn't want you dead. Something inside me was begging me to get closer to you, going against all my principles. You could say your softness rubbed off on me. I hated it and loved it at the same time. I realised being in a partnership with you was a choice I made; I wanted to get closer. Through you, I realised what love is; waking up next to your warm body every day, and staring at your peaceful face, doing absolutely everything in my power to make you happy, because the only thing that makes me happy is your smile,; worrying about you when you take too long to arrive, and letting out a sigh of relief when you get back; those small pecks you give me when I'm sad or worried, that instantaneously make me feel a lot better...I can go on forever. I never thought I'd get a second chance to raise a child, but you gave me that as well, and now I promise to dedicate my life towards making you and Taal happy. I love you, Mrs Zahir. "

The blonde was in tears, which made Zulema's heart skip a beat. She hadn't showed the note to anyone, so she wasn't really sure of herself. A clap came from their small group of spectators, Rizos laughing as she was trying to contain Saray's tears. 

"You may kiss the bride."

The two women were loaded with tears, but they didn't care. They gave each other a deep kiss; writing a few words and saying them out loud was something the brunette considered ridiculous, but it definitely wasn't at that point, considering how emotional she was. Having raw words being directed at her out loud was something she was still getting used to, but she felt vulnerable around that woman. She couldn't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chap will be a wedding continuation. And don't worry, Saray and Rizos will be getting their wedding as well ;) An immense thank you for your support, until next time xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! More chapters to follow! Let me know what you think!


End file.
